Hobbits, Elves, And A Wolf?
by Stargatefanatic123
Summary: A live dragon in Middle-Earth? Can the Powers that Be help save Middle-Earth? Can a woman from our world save it in time to fall in love? NOT MARY SUE! Rated T for safety. Slight Okami crossover. LegolasOC
1. The Powers That Be

Prologue: The Powers that Be

The Powers that Be congratulated themselves; they had just watched Aragorn, son of Arathorn, become king after the death of Sauron.

"Well done," one of the lesser beings said. "Well done I say. Good job."

The others nodded. Sauron had just been a thorn in their side since the beginning, they would have interfered sooner but their laws prevented that, they had had to go the roundabout way of things by sending two Hobbits to do the work.

"Alright! Settle down! Settle down!" yelled the leader, a blue dragon. "Let's make sure everything is right in the history of Middle-Earth!" he said to the now silent assembly.

They all nodded fervently, they had made that mistake once and that had led to Sauron and the One Ring and did not plan to let something like that happen again. They all watched as the wall to their right hardened and the history of Middle-Earth played rapidly before their eyes.

"Wait!" yelled the second in command, a red lion. "Go back to the making of the Ring!"

The image did as told and the making of the One Ring played in normal time. In the background they saw a dragon, a black dragon with red blades.

"Anyone dreaming here?" asked the third in command, a black fox.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Looks like another unscheduled appearance from the End of the World association," the leader replied, his head in his claws. "Looks like another job for-"

"My team," a white tiger with red stripes said, laying a delicate paw on her chest. "It worked well enough last time."

"They weren't involved last time!"

"Well they would've if they were involved, but I will need to get a little permission to get some outside help."

"But we haven't agreed who's doing what!"

She fixed an icy glare on everyone in the room. "All in favour of my team not going?" she asked the group assembled. Only a few raised their hands. She nodded her head with approval. "So," she said. "I guess I win."

The tiger stood outside the chambers talking to wolf with similar markings. "Alright, what I want you to do is, go to this address and get this girl; she'll be the one to help the Free People's." The wolf nodded.

"Anything else?" it asked.

"No, but it is vital that she does not know what she is doing," the tiger said. "Oh, give her the ability to shift, but just to mammals, we don't want her to be too powerful."

The wolf nodded again and disappeared in a flash of white light.

"Show off!" the tiger snapped.

One of her attendants behind her spoke up. "You can talk," he muttered.

The tiger fixed it with a steely stare.

Sooooooooooooo? What do you think? Please review and I'll get the next chapter up! No flames please!! I welcome constructive criticisms and I will take them into consideration!!

2


	2. Of Hobbits, Parties and Rings

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Jessica!!

Thank you for your reviews.

**Tari Surion – **thanks for your input! I apologise if it seemed a bit condensed, all will explained the more you read.

Hope you all enjoy! LOL! ;-)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 1: Of Hobbits, Parties and Rings

Jessica sat at her desk in her office waiting for the meeting to begin. Her friend, Daniel, sat next to her his short blonde hair spiked; it was a sharp contrast to his soft green eyes.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

Jessica looked at her friend; he had been so much more than a friend since the murder of her brother. "I am fine, I still have nightmares though," she said.

Every that terrible event, she had been having nightmares almost every night. There had been a few months when she got a good night's sleep. Daniel looked at his friend.

"It will get better, you know that," he said, comfortingly. He changed tack, wanting to draw her attention from the morbid thoughts. "Have you been watching the Lord of the Rings trilogy?" he asked her.

Jessica smiled. She was a fanatic when it came to the Lord of the Rings. "Yes. I thank you for the birthday gift," she said.

It was then that the door to her office opened. The meeting had begun.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica sat in front of her TV, her popcorn at her side as she watched the Fellowship of the Ring. Her pet dog, an Alsatian named Giltin, sat next to her. She stroked his head before she turned her attention to the movie.

"_I amar presten aen: The world is changed: han mathon ne nen, han mathon ne chae: I feel if in the water, I feel it in the earth, I smell it in the air: a han noston ned wilith: much that once was is lost, for none now live who remember it,"_ Galadriel's voice said as the logo came up.

It was at that time when a white wolf with red markings jumped out of the TV, seeming to pause all time. The wolf looked at her, with a speech look on its face.

"Middle-Earth needs you Jessica, something has gone wrong; A dragon by the name of Shade has made and allegiance with Sauron. The Free Peoples will need you, I send you to them before the Counsel of Elrond. You will not remember this. The longer you stay in Middle-Earth, the more your memory of Earth, your earth, will fade," the wolf said to her. "The one thing I will do for you is, give you the ability to shape-shift." Jessica looked at her, shocked. "You will remember what I have told you when the time comes." Then the wolf said something to her she could not understand. It was then the wolf grabbed her about the back of her neck and threw her into the TV. Jessica felt something hit her hard as she felt darkness smother her.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica sniffed the air. It was overpoweringly strong. She opened her eyes and was greeted by flowers; she sat up and saw that she was surrounded by hundreds of flowers. She looked down.

_Paws!_ Jessica thought, astonished. This had to be some figment of her imagination. She wriggled her nose. _Muzzle!_ A long, hairy thing began to beat fast behind her. She turned her head to look. _Tail!_ A loud noise startling her, the hair on her body all stood on end. _Fur!_ She thought about it for a moment. _WOLF!?!_

She stood up and tried looking at herself. She turned around, almost like a puppy playing 'catch the tail'. She sniffed the air and stopped. She was looking at a person no taller than her shoulder. The person had short, curly brown hair. Jessica's tail went between her legs with fright at the sight of the stranger.

The little person slowly walked up to her. "Are you a wolf or a dog?" he asked, for the little person was definitely a 'he'.

Jessica looked at the small person in shock. _This is Frodo! I'm in the movie I was watching! I'm in-_ she stopped there and fell to her stomach as the shock hit her, and hard.

She felt Frodo stroke her head. It felt nice to be truthful. She started to think how absurd it sounded; a Hobbit that was stroking the head of a wolf that they thought was dog when in actual fact the dog/wolf was a female human. Strange.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica sat on her haunches enjoying a bit of steak the Frodo had given her. She had enjoyed the fireworks especially the dragon, it looked a lot better close up. Now she was waiting for Bilbo to make his speech. She could hear everyone shouting; "Speech! Speech!" Jessica wagged her tail as she heard Frodo join them.

Bilbo stepped up onto a stool. "My dear Bagginses," he said, pausing. After he said every name he would pause to let the named call out. "And Boffins, Tooks, and Brandybucks ... Grubbs, Chubbs, Burrowses, Hornblowers, Bolgers, Bracegirdles, Goodbodies, Brockhouses and Proudfoots."

"Proudfeet!" a Proudfoot yelled out.

"Proudfoots. Also my good Sackville-Bagginses that I welcome at last to Bag End," Bilbo said. The named Bagginses scowled at him but he just ignored it. "Today is my one hundred and eleventh birthday," everyone cheered. "Yes, alas… eleventy-one years is far too short a time to like amoung such excellent and admirable Hobbits!" there was another loud cheer from the crowd. Jessica just wagged her tail. "I don't know half of you half as well as I should like, and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve!" there was a scattered applause as everyone tried to understand what Bilbo had said.

Frodo looked at Bilbo and smiled. Gandalf, unknowingly, smiled as well. Jessica and Gandalf watched as Bilbo's hand went into his waistcoat and pull something small out, and put both hands behind his back.

"I have… things to do and I have put this off for far too long," Bilbo muttered to himself. He took a deep breath. "I regret to announce this is the end. I am going no I bid you all a very fond farewell!!" Bilbo looked at Frodo and hesitated. "Goodbye," he whispered.

He instantly vanished into thin air. The entire group of people stood up in uproar. Jessica looked at Frodo and saw him staring at the empty stool. She licked his hand. Frodo looked down at her before he rubbed her head.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica ran ahead of Frodo towards the Bag End. She pushed the door open and ran into the Hobbit hole. She turned towards the fireplace and saw Gandalf, his hat on his staff in the entrance. Jessica cautiously walked up to Gandalf, her ears close to her skull and her tail between her legs and whimpered.

"My precious…… precious," Gandalf muttered to himself.

"Bilbo! Bilbo!" Frodo yelled from outside.

He ran into Bag End, stopping to pick up the ring on the floor at his feet. Gandalf continued to look at the fire in the fireplace.

"……my own," Gandalf muttered even quieter to himself.

"He's gone hasn't he?" Frodo asked. He walked into the living room. "He talked for so long about leaving… I didn't think he'd really do it," Frodo said sadly. Gandalf said nothing. "Gandalf?"

This brought Gandalf out of his reverie. He turned to look at Frodo and saw the ring in Frodo's hand.

"Bilbo's ring," he said as he began to shuffle through some of Bilbo's papers. "He's gone to stay with the Elves. He's left you Bag End," he held out an envelope. Frodo dropped the ring into it. "Along with all his possessions," Gandalf sealed the envelope with wax before handing it to Frodo. "The ring is yours now. Put it somewhere out of sight."

Jessica whimpered again, gaining Gandalf's attention. He scratched her head and Jessicas ears straightened and her tail came out from between her legs. Gandalf looked closer at Jessica.

"You are no ordinary wolf," he said.

Frodo jumped at this. "She's a wolf?" he asked, taking a step back.

"No. the way she stands is a way that is completely alien to her, though if she is like that willingly, I am unsure," Gandalf mused.

Gandalf saw designs on her back and started tracing them. They were all over her body.

"Can you stop that please?" Jessica asked, thinking it would come out in a series of snarls and barks. How wrong she was, it came out in her own voice.

This time Frodo and Gandalf jumped. "What are you?" Gandalf demanded.

Jessica shrugged her shoulders, fright in her eyes. "To be absolutely honest about it all, I don't know," she said.

4


	3. Gandalf

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Jessica!

Thank you again for your reviews. I thank those who have read this and have not reviewed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 2: Gandalf

Jessica sat in front of the fire waiting for Frodo to return from the Green Dragon, it was starting to get dark. She heard the door open. She turned around, hoping to see Frodo, but was met by a staff hitting her head.

She whined as the pain coursed through her head. She saw her attacker step into the light of the fire and Jessica saw that it was Gandalf.

"I'm sorry my dear lady," he apologized, crouching down and gently rubbed Jessica's head.

As he rubbed Jessica felt the pain slowly disappear. "Thanks," Jessica said.

Gandalf nodded. "Do you know where Frodo hid the ring?" he asked her.

Jessica shook her head. "I have no idea," she said. "If you're going to search, I won't join in. If Frodo asks, I was hit when you were rushing around and I was dazed," Jessica said as she slowly sat down, the effects of the staff attack still strong.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Frodo entered Bag End and looked towards the fireplace where Jessica had taken to lying when she waited for him. He saw her, but something was wrong, it didn't look as though she was breathing, he walked to her side slowly hardly taking in the sight around him. He shook Jessica. She opened her eyes and moaned as pain hit her.

"Confound it all!" she said and to Frodo she slipped into an unheard language. "Soufflez-le tout ! Si je m'obtiens des mains sur lui je volonté - je volonté - je volonté - je volonté - l'OH le souffle! Je ne peux pas penser directement avec ceci le mal de tête soufflé!" When in actual fact she was saying this; "Blast it all! If I get me hands on him I'll - I'll - I'll - I'll - Oh blast him! I can't think straight with this blasted headache!"

Frodo looked around and saw that Bag End was in ruin. A hand clasped his shoulder. Frodo spun around to look at the owner of the hand. Gandalf stepped forward into a shaft of moonlight, he looked worse for wear; his hair long and unkempt, his clothes dirty and ragged from much travel.

"Is it secret? Is it safe?" Gandalf asked Frodo.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica hobbled along beside Frodo as he pulled the envelope out of an old chest near the entrance. Gandalf was behind her, alert and suspicious. Without a word, Gandalf took the envelope and tossed it into the fireplace.

"What are you doing?" Frodo asked bewildered.

Flames instantly set alight the envelope, revealing the ring. It sank into the red hot embers in the fireplace. Gandalf reached into the fireplace with a pair of tongs and pulled it out.

"Hold out your hand, Frodo," Gandalf said. "It is quite cool."

He dropped the ring onto Frodo's hand. Jessica watched as Frodo's hand dropped a bit.

Jessica felt tired, she lay down on her stomach and relaxed, letting the voices of Frodo and Gandalf lull her to sleep.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica felt Frodo roughly wake her up. "Come on Jessica, we need to get packed," he said once Jessica woke up.

Jessica nodded. "You go get ready, I'll meet you in a minute," Jessica said as she stiffly stood up.

She hobbled over to Gandalf. "Are you alright?" he asked her.

"I think so, that hit you gave me was harder than we both thought," she said.

Gandalf nodded. "You must leave, and leave quickly. Get out of the Shire," he said to Frodo who was nearby.

"Where? Where shall we go?" he asked, meaning Jessica and himself.

"Make for the village of Bree," Gandalf said. Jessica looked at him, he seemed to be making plans.

"Bree? What about you?"

"I will be waiting for you at the Inn of the Prancing Pony."

Frodo packed food into his knapsack. "And the Ring will be safe there?"

"I don't know, Frodo. I don't have any answers. I must see the head of my order. He is both wise and powerful. Trust me, Frodo. He'll know what to do."

2


	4. Bree

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Jessica.

What has gotten into me?! Two pages in one day! I feel faint. Read and review! Enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 3: Bree

"You'll have to leave the name of Baggins behind you," Gandalf said. "For that name is not safe outside of the Shire," Gandalf said as he helped Frodo into his coat. "Travel only by day. And stay off the road."

Frodo thought for a moment before he looked at Jessica who nodded. "We can cut across country easily enough," he said.

Gandalf smiled sincerely at the two of them, mainly at the Hobbit. "My dear Frodo. Hobbits really are amazing creatures. You can learn all there is to know about their ways in a month, and yet, after a hundred years, they can still surprise you," everyone heard a sound from outside. "Get down!"

Gandalf froze. He moved quietly towards the window. Jessica stood next to Frodo, quietly growling. Gandalf raised his staff above the window, held it there for a moment before he slammed it down. There was a yelp of pain. Gandalf hauled a small figure into the room and held them to the table. Jessica looked closer at the intruder. It was Sam!

"Confound it all! Samwise Gamgee, have you been eavesdropping?" Gandalf asked, now very angry.

"I ain't been dropping no eaves, sir!" he said. "Honest. I was just cutting the grass under the window there, if you follow me," he said.

"It's a little late for trimming the hedges, don't you think?"

"I heard raised voices…" Sam began to say.

"What did you hear? Speak!" Gandalf demanded.

"Nothing important ... that is, I heard a good deal about a ring ... and a dark Lord. And something about the end of the world, but... Please, Mr. Gandalf, sir, don't hurt me! Don't turn me into anything unnatural!"

"No?" Gandalf asked, now calm. Frodo smiled as he stood up, silencing Jessica as he did. "Perhaps not. I've thought of a better use for you," Gandalf said, sharing the smile on Frodo's lips.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica trotted next to Frodo through the mist shrouded Hobbiton. Gandalf was leading a horse while Frodo and Sam carried knapsacks. Gandalf turned around and looked behind him.

"Come along, Samwise… keep up," Gandalf said irritably. Gandalf led then all to the safety of the woods. "Be careful, all of you. The Enemy has many spies in his service, many ways of hearing… birds… beasts," Gandalf took Frodo to one side.

Jessica looked at Sam and smiled at him, in the wolfish manner, this was easy for her as she was a wolf. She licked Sam's hand. Sam smiled and scratched Jessicas head. Jessica nuzzled his hand, showing him support. Jessica watched as Gandalf climbed onto his horse and gallop off. Jessica looked at Frodo who nodded.

She stood still for a moment, waiting for Frodo to start walking. "Are we going or not?" she asked.

Sam jumped back. "What is she?" he asked.

"I am a human in the form of a wolf, Samwise," Jessica said, staring at Frodo. "So are we moving or not?" she asked Frodo.

Frodo nodded. "Yes, we've dallied here too long."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica sat by the warm fire that Sam had gotten going. She opened her eyes and looked at the Hobbit that was preparing dinner.

"Sam?" she asked, gently.

"Yes?" the Hobbit asked back.

"I would like to apologise for my surprising you when Gandalf left," she said.

Sam smiled. "No need to apologise, my lady." Jessica smiled.

"My name is Jessica, Sam," Jessica said, extending her left paw to the Hobbit.

The Hobbit took the paw and gently shook it. "Nice to meet you," he said.

Jessica straightened, her ears pricking up. "Frodo? Do you hear what I hear?" she asked the Hobbit that sat in the tree above them.

Frodo straightened as well. "Sam! Wood-Elves!" Frodo jumped down from the tree and ran to the roadside.

Sam looked at Jessica. "Go on, I'll wait here," Jessica insisted.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica lay in the roots of a tree, watching over Frodo and Sam. Frodo appeared asleep while Sam strived to find a comfortable spot on the ground.

"Everywhere I lie there's a dirty great root sticking into my back," he said.

Jessica smiled as Frodo neither moved nor opened his eyes. "Just shut your eyes," he said. "And imagine you're back in your own bed, with a soft mattress and a lovely feather pillow."

Sam looked sceptical but tried it anyway. He sighed. "It's not working Mr. Frodo," he said. "I'm never going to be able to sleep out here."

"Me either, Sam," Frodo said.

Frodo smiled while Sam sat up and searched for something to nibble on. Jessica sat up and shook herself before she walked over to the two of them and lay down between the two of them. Sam smiled, and as he lay down Jessica moved a little closer. The Hobbit smiled at her gesture.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica walked with Sam, both of them quietly talking. It was then that they noticed that Frodo was no where in sight.

"Mr. Frodo. Mr. Frodo!" Sam called out panicked. Frodo turned around and saw both Jessica and Sam running up to him. "We thought we'd lost you," Sam said, slightly worried yet relieved.

Frodo looked at Sam suspiciously. Sam glanced down embarrassed. Jessica wolf smiled at them. "I'll leave you two alone," she said, turning to her left and walked into the corn, sniffing the air.

"What are you talking about?" Frodo asked Sam, teasingly.

"It's just something Gandalf said," he mumbled.

"What did he say?" Frodo asked, curious.

"He said… 'Don't you leave him Samwise Gamgee,'" Sam looked intently at Frodo. "And I don't mean to."

Frodo laughed. "Sam… we're still in the Shire… what could possibly happen?" Frodo asked.

Suddenly a figure came crashing out of the corn sending Frodo flying. Frodo picked himself up only to be knocked down again by another figure.

"Frodo! Merry, it's Frodo Baggins," the voice of Pippin told the other figure.

"Hello Frodo!" Merry said.

Another figure came out of the corn, it was Jessica and she was panting heavily. She looked down at the vegetable that were scattered at her feet.

"What's the meaning of this!" Sam asked as he followed Jessica's eyes.

"Sam, hold this," Merry said, handing Sam a large cabbage.

"You've been into Farmer Maggot's crop!"

Jessica turned around, looking the way she had come and started to quietly growl and her fur bristled. Everyone listened and they saw a pitchfork.

"Who's that in my field! Get out of it! Get out of my field, you young varmits! I'll show you ... get out of my corn!" came Farmer Maggot's voice, along with the barking of a dog.

Merry and Pippin picked up the vegetables and ran in the opposite direction with Frodo, Sam and Jessica close on their heels.

"I don't know why he is so upset, it's only a couple of carrots," Merry said.

"And some cabbages… and those three bags of potatoes that we lifted last week. And the mushrooms that week before!" Pippin added, even as they all ran.

"Yes, Pippin, my point is, he's clearly overreacting!"

Everyone heard the sound of the barking dog grow louder.

"Run!" Pippin said as the all crashed, minus Jessica, down the hill at the edge of Farmer Maggot's field.

Jessica ran beside them, laughing, she watched them as the landing on a dark wooded road. Jessica landed in front of Pippin's face, away from the large pile of horse droppings.

"That was close," Pippin said with a smile on his face.

Frodo picked himself up.

"Ow…… I think I've broken something," Merry groaned. He pulled a large carrot out from his back pocket; it was almost broken in the middle. "Oh."

"Trust a Brandybuck and a Took!" Sam said, turning on Merry and Pippin.

"What? That was just a detour… a shortcut," Merry said defensively.

Pippin saw something near a nearby tree. "Mushrooms!" he said excitedly.

Jessica hung her head and groaned. _Mushrooms! Why do Hobbits have to be hooked on mushrooms?_ Jessica asked herself. She looked to Frodo, he was standing in the middle of the road, tense and watchful as Sam, Merry and Pippin ran to the mushrooms and pulled them into a bag.

Scattered leaves rose into the air whirling down the wooded road that they stood on. They seemed to move as if blown by an invisible wind.

Suddenly the sound of horse hooves hit the ears of both Jessica and Frodo. "I think we should get off the road," Frodo said, looking over his shoulder at the others.

Jessica nodded and nuzzled Frodo's hand. A long drawn wail came down on the wind, like the cry of some evil and eerie creature

"Get off the road!" Frodo said more urgently.

Sam grabbed Merry and Pippin as Jessica led them down a bank and under a mossy log. Jessica sat carefully next to Frodo with Sam next to her. Jessica sensed the Black Rider come close; she heard the sound of horse. She felt Frodo tense next to her.

She silently nuzzled his hand. Nothing happened. She watched as Frodo slowly drew the Ring from his pocket. Jessica ducked back a bit as she heard the Black Rider sniff, loudly. Jessica looked back to Frodo and saw his eyes were closed and that he was breathing silently in time to the sniffing of the Black Rider. Sam looked to Frodo.

"Frodo?" he asked his friend. Nothing happened. Sam watched his friends hands and saw the Ring was about to slip onto his hand. He reached around Jessica and snatched at Frodo's left hand, snapping him out of his reverie. Jessica heard Sam mutter quietly. "Ain't goin' to let that happen!"

Merry desperately hurled the bag of mushrooms across the road. The Black Rider moved with a speed that Jessica could only envy.

Merry looked at Frodo. "What was that?" he asked the other Hobbit.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica went ahead of the group, slipping and sliding through mud in the forest. Frodo was at her side.

"Anything?" he asked her.

Jessica looked at him, questioningly. Frodo nodded slightly.

"Not that I can see," she said.

Pippin who was a few trees behind them jumped, as did Merry.

"What is going on?" Pippin asked, shocked.

Merry moved passed Pippin, towards Frodo and Jessica. "That Black Rider was looking for something… or someone… Frodo? … Jessica?" he asked them both.

"Get down!" Sam hissed. Everyone hit the dirt, Jessica lay on her belly, waiting as she saw the Black Rider come over the top of the ridge, the moon behind him as he waited at the top, looking around.

"Frodo and Sam need to get to Bree. Frodo and I need to leave the Shire." Merry looked first at the talking wolf that was Jessica then at Frodo and realized that Frodo was in deep trouble. "Right," Merry said, resolutely. "Buckleberry Ferry… follow me!"

Everyone broke cover. As they did so another Black Rider broke cover and galloped towards them.

"There's another one!! Frodo, this way!" Merry shouted over the noise of the horse.

Everyone ran as the Black Rider shrieked, Jessica beside the Hobbits at a comfortable run. She jumped over a fence. She ran to the platform and waited for Frodo as the others ran onto the platform.

"Get the ropes, Sam!" Merry said.

Frodo was running. "Run, Frodo! Run!" everyone yelled as they all saw a Black Rider following the Hobbit.

Sam and Merry slowly began to push the ferry away. Frodo jumped and landed on the ferry and Merry and Sam pushed the ferry harder and they moved away from the shore. The Black Rider let out a shriek and everyone covered their ears as the pain hit them.

The Black Riders turned their horses around and rode north at a gallop along the river bank, disappearing into the mist.

"Where is the nearest crossing?" Frodo asked.

"The Brandywine bridge," Merry said as he began to push the ferry again. "Twenty miles."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica looked at the walled village ahead of them; Bree, it had its lights on in the night. She could hear people on the other side through the sounds of the rain. Frodo looked around the trees that they all hid behind.

"Come on!" Frodo said as he walked to the gate house and knocked on the door.

They waited a few seconds as a little peep hole opened at the height of an average man, closed and another that was at the height of the Hobbits opened.

"What do you want?" the gatekeeper asked.

"We are heading for the Prancing Pony," Frodo said.

The gatekeeper closed the peephole and opened the gate. "Hobbits and a dog! Four Hobbits, and what's more, out of the Shire by your talk," the gatekeeper exclaimed. "What business brings you to Bree?"

"We wish to stay at the inn… our business is our own," Frodo said.

The gatekeeper stepped aside as he said; "Alright, young sir. I meant no offence," everyone walked gratefully into Bree. "'Tis Old Harry's job to ask questions after nightfall. There's talk of strange folk abroad ... can't be too careful," he apologized as he closed the door behind them.

Everyone walked carefully around the town, avoiding people as the yelled at the group. They soon reached the Prancing Pony. Frodo opened the door and everyone walked in. As Sam closed the door Jessica shook herself a bit dry, Frodo walked up to the bar.

"Excuse me," Frodo said.

A few moments later a man appeared at the bar. "Good evening, little master. If you're seeking accommodation, we've got some nice, cozy Hobbit sized rooms available. Mr……" He left the end open.

"Underhill," Frodo said. "My name's Underhill."

"Underhill? Hmmmmmm."

"We're friends of Gandalf the Grey. Can you tell him we've arrived?"

The man frowned. "Gandalf? Gandalf? Oh… Oh yes! I remember, elderly chap… big grey beard… pointy hat?" the man shook his head. "Not seen him for six months."

Frodo looked shocked. "What do we do now?" Sam asked in his ear.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wellllllll! What do you think? R&R!!

7


	5. Aragorn

Disclaimer: Jessica is mine, everything else is Tolkien's.

Thank you for your reviews!!

Flame Rising – The next flame you send me I will report abuse.

Thank you for those that did not Flame!

To those that are Elvish experts: Please forgive my bad grammar (If it is that bad) and if you want, review (even if it is only a word or two!) and I'll e-mail you and you can send me the corrections!!

Please read and review!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 4: Aragorn

Jessica, Sam, Pippin and Frodo were sitting at a table, against a wall. They were obviously trying to remain quiet and inconspicuous. Jessica watched from where she lay at Frodo's feet as Sam kept casting nervous glances around.

Frodo noticed this. "Sam," he said. "He'll be here. He'll come."

Merry sat himself down at a table, carrying a pint mug full of beer. Pippin looked at his cousin.

"What's that?" he asked him.

"This, my friend," Merry answered as he looked at the top of the mug. "Is a pint."

"It comes in pints?" Pippin asked. He looked over at the bar before getting up. "I'm getting one."

Jessica shook her head and heard Sam shout at him. "You've got a whole half already!" Jessica knew that Pippin had risen unsteadily to his feet.

Jessica looked up and around. She had felt someone staring at her and Frodo. "That fellow's done nothing but stare at you since we arrived," Sam said.

Jessica looked at the brooding stranger who sat at a table in the far corner of the inn, smoking a curiously carved, long stemmed pipe, peering from beneath a travel stained cowl with gleaming eyes.

As Jessica allowed her wolfish eyesight to pick the details of the stranger as Frodo talked to Butterbur, the man that had appeared from behind the bar.

"He's one of them Rangers," Butterbur replied to Frodo's question. "They're a dangerous folk they are, wandering the wilds. What his right name is, I never heard, but round here he's known as Strider."

Jessica could see the shape of Strider's face, the bristle of the beard that he had, the short black hair that seemed to have never seen a descent bath in a while.

Jessica looked up at Frodo, his hands were playing with the ring under the table. She could see the sweat running down his brow.

"Baggins?" Pippin's voice said, breaking the silence that had collected around Jessica. "Sure I know a Baggins. He's over there…" Jessica cursed the drunk Hobbit. He was trying to be friendly with the locals. She heard Frodo get up and move towards the bar. "Frodo Baggins. He's my second cousin, once removed on his mother's side and third cousin, twice removed on his father's side… if you follow me." Frodo grabbed Pippin's sleeve, spilling the beer.

"Pippin!" Frodo said.

"Steady on Frodo!" Pippin pushed Frodo away and he stumbled backwards, falling to the floor.

Jessica stood on her feet as in that instant, the inn went silent and all the heads turned to Frodo. The ring flew up in the air from Frodo's hand. It seemed as though everything happened in slow motion as the Ring seemed the hang in the air for a split second before it crashed down onto Frodo's outstretched finger. Frodo vanished, just like Bilbo had done.

There was sharp intake of breath of every member in the inn which was followed by total silence. Jessica looked at Sam; he looked sick. She looked at Pippin; he instantly sobered as he turned back to the bar, realising his folly. She looked at Strider; he frowned… and the rest of the inn erupted into excited babble.

Jessica smelt Frodo move by her. She followed the scent to a table. She saw Frodo reappear in front of her. Jessica watched as a hand grabbed Frodo by his collar and pulled him away.

Jessica growled and followed Frodo as he was dragged away. The owner of the hand stopped in a corridor and roughly pushed Frodo against the wall and loomed over the Hobbit. Jessica saw that the owner of the hand was Strider! He did not notice her.

"You draw far too much attention to yourself… Mr. Underhill," he said before he grabbed the Hobbit by the collar again and dragged him away.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica jumped quickly inside the room before Strider shut it behind him. She looked around quickly, getting her bearings. She was inside the Hobbit's room, their things on their respective beds.

"What do you want?" Frodo asked Strider.

"A little more caution from you," Strider said as he started putting out candles. "That is no trinket you carry."

"I carry nothing," Frodo lied.

"Indeed? I can avoid being seen if I wish, but to disappear entirely." Strider still hadn't noticed Jessica. "That is a rare gift."

He turned to the Hobbit and pulled down the hood of his cloak to reveal his face. Jessica inwardly smiled, her wolfish eyesight had paid-off, she could now see that he had a pair of keen, grey eyes.

"Who are you?" Frodo asked.

"Are you frightened?" Strider asked back. Jessica looked at Frodo who looked at her out of the corner of his eye and nodded slightly.

"What do you think Strider?" Jessica asked as she stepped forwards towards the fireplace. "Someone just grabbed him by his collar, someone who has been staring at him all night." She looked at the Ranger. "I was expecting more subtlety from a Ranger that was looking at his prey." She turned to Frodo, realising what she had said. "I apologise." She turned back to Strider. "Anything you want to say?" Strider was looking at her, his eyes seeming to start out of his sockets.

It was then that Jessica heard a noise in the hallway. Strider deftly drew his sword as Frodo jumped.

The door burst open and Sam, Merry and Pippin appeared in the doorway. Sam was squaring off with his fists, Merry was brandishing a Candelabra and Pippin held a chair.

"Let him go, or I'll have you, Longshanks!" Sam said.

Strider sheathed his sword, a slight smile was playing on his lips. "You have a stout heart, little Hobbit, but that alone will not save you," he told Sam. "Frodo. They're coming."

Jessica watched as Strider reached out in a complacent gesture towards her. "Na sal'," he said. "Amin uum- awra lle ri lle mellonae." (Be still. I will not hurt you or your friends.)

Jessica snorted in contempt. She may not have understood what he had said but she was in no forgiving mood.

"You keep your hand away from me Strider, and you may yet keep it for a while," she snapped.

Strider pulled his arm back, with an acknowledging nod of his head.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica sat in a spare room, a full mirror in front of her. She sat on her haunches looking at herself. She thought of why she was doing what she was doing. Aragorn – Strider – and Jessica had talked and they had both apologised. He had told her that he was nervous about talking to her in her wolf form.

Jessica had relented and had promised to try and shift back to her human form. Thanks to him she now stood in a room away from the Hobbits, about to change her form. She closed her eyes and imagined her human form, blonde hair, green eyes and fair skin.

When she opened her eyes she could see the transformation taking place; she felt the muzzle receding, she saw the fur all over her body rapidly turn into human hair, the hair on her head grew longer and changed colour, her paws turned to hands and feet, her arms and legs became more human and her eyes took on a more natural look.

When she was done she stood in front of a mirror, human again; blonde hair, the markings that she had worn when she had been a wolf was now on her head, the markings were a natural red, her eyebrows were red as well. Her eyes were an oak leaf green.

She looked at her body in the mirror and gasped. She ran to the bed in the room and pulled the bed sheets off the bed and wrapped them about her body, from the armpits down. She checked that it covered her fully before she went to the door and opened it a crack.

"Aragorn!" she called out. She waited a few seconds before he replied.

"Aye?" Aragorn replied.

"Could you please get me some clothes?" she asked the Ranger.

"Why do you require such items?"

Jessica winced. "Aragorn, whatever you do, don't ask that question, whatever you do, don't!"

A moment of silence stood in the air, seeming to stretch longer than it should. Within moments, Aragorn appeared at the door, with a pile of clothes in his arms, along with a set of weapons and boots.

Jessica opened the door gratefully, and took the clothing with her right arm, her left holding the bed sheets to her body, hiding it from the Ranger.

Jessica noticed that Aragorn never looked at her body but either at the floor or her head. "Not bad," he said, admiring her hair.

Jessica smiled. "Thank you," she said. Aragorn nodded and walked away quietly, letting Jessica close the door behind him.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica sat in a chair by the window near Aragorn, her clothes resembling his own, though they were obviously for a more feminine person. Aragorn had given her a spare sword, trying to make it up to her for his earlier actions towards Frodo. The others, minus Aragorn were asleep. Jessica could hear a loud screeching, she had had her head on the window, waiting for the sun to rise. She watched as Frodo walked over to the window and looked out.

"What are they?" he asked.

Aragorn looked at Frodo before replying. "They were once men," he looked away, out into the courtyard as the Wraiths rode their horses out of Bree. "Great kings of Men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them Nine Rings of Power. Blinded by the greed they took them without question, one by one falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will," he looked back to the Hobbits, his face catching the glow of the glowing embers of the fire in the fireplace. "They are the Nazgûl, Ringwraiths, neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring, drawn to the power of the One… They will never stop hunting you," he said calmly.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica walked next to Aragorn as a wolf. The Hobbits were behind them, leading the scrawny pony Bill who was laden with supplies.

"Where are you taking us?" Frodo asked Aragorn.

"Into the wild," Aragorn said, pausing by a leaning tree to get his bearings.

Jessica stopped and took a breath as Aragorn took off. She heightened her hearing and managed to catch what Merry was saying before she started to walk again.

"How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf?" he whispered to Frodo.

"I think a servant of the enemy would look fairer and feel fouler," Frodo whispered back.

"He's foul enough."

"We have no choice but to trust him."

"But where is he leading us?" Sam asked as he led Bill.

Aragorn stopped; he was not far ahead of them and glanced over his shoulder at Sam. "To Rivendell, Master Gamgee, to the house of Elrond."

Sam looked excited as Aragorn started walking again. "Did you hear that, Bill? Rivendell! We're going to see the Elves!"

Aragorn shook his head with a slight laugh as he continued to lead them through the gloom of the forest. Jessica ran so she was almost beside him as the two of them laughed quietly.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica walked behind Aragorn as he led them through a windswept moor. She heard the Hobbits behind her stop and starting to unpack things. Aragorn stopped and looked at them.

"Gentlemen, we do not stop till nightfall," he said, his face blank.

"What about breakfast?" Pippin asked.

"You've already had it."

"We've had one, yes… what about second breakfast?"

Aragorn looked blankly at the Hobbits before he turned away, shaking his head and walked off around the bush in front of him, hiding him from view. Frodo and Sam began to pack things away while Jessica looked on, a slight smile playing on her lips.

"I don't think he knows about second breakfast, Pip," Merry said.

"What about Elevenses, Luncheon, Afternoon tea, dinner… he knows about them, doesn't he?" Pippin asked Merry, worry in his voice.

"I wouldn't count on it," Merry said.

At that moment an apple came sailing over the bush that Aragorn had walked around. Merry caught it, a smile on his face before he walked off. Another apple came sailing over the bush, landing on Pippins' head. Pippin looked down at the ground, picked the apple up and looked up at the sky.

"Pippin!" Merry said, exasperated.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Aragorn, the Hobbits and Jessica struggled through a dense swamp land. Bill the pony frequently got stuck and they had to stop to pull him out. Jessica had taken to the form of the wolf during the day to keep her energy up. When they made camp Jessica would take her clothes away from camp and change into her human form.

Merry slapped at the swarming insects around them all. "What do they eat when they can't get Hobbit?" he asked.

Wolves? Jessica thought as Pippin lost his balance and fell face first into the muck.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica sat next to Aragorn in her human form. She looked up at the moon; it was full. She looked over her shoulder at the Hobbits that lay asleep.

"Tinúviel elvanui, Elleth alfirin ethelhael, O hon ring finnil fuinui, A renc gelebrin thiliol," Aragorn sang quietly. (Tinúviel the elven-fair, Immortal maiden elven-wise, About him cast her night-dark hair, And arms like silver glimmering.)

Frodo woke up at the sound of the song. "Who is she? The woman you sing of?" he asked Aragorn.

Aragorn turned around, momentarily startled. He relaxed quickly when he saw who it was. "'Tis the lady of Lúthien," Aragorn said. "The Elf-Maiden who gave her love to Beren, a mortal." He spoke as though the tale was personal to him.

"What happened to her?"

"She died." Aragorn sighed, his face bore remorse as he looked at Frodo. "Get some sleep, Frodo." Frodo nodded and lay back down.

Aragorn turned around and back to his vigil and looked up at the moon. Jessica saw eyes brimming with tears.

"It's going to be alright," Jessica said. "We'll get to Rivendell and there we can get some much needed rest."

Aragorn looked at her. "Why are you here?" he asked her.

"Frodo found me in the Shire before we had to leave. Putting things simply I was with Frodo when Gandalf sent us to Bree, I decided to come with you, if you think I'm a drain on resources I'm willing to start hunting," Jessica said calmly. She looked at Aragorn for a moment before she looked at her hand and tried to change it, imagining fur on it.

She watched as the fur appeared, growing slowly on her hand. She imagined her hand as normal. It happened slowly. She kept imagining her hand in the opposite form until it got to the point where the change was happening within seconds. Aragorn just sat watching that.

"Can you stop please?" he asked.

Jessica nodded. "As you wish," she said. She looked closely at him in the dying coals. "Get some rest. You are of no use to us if you fall flat on your face, tired."

Aragorn looked at her and nodded. "After you," he said.

Jessica just quietly laughed and they turned their attention back to their watch.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica looked around her even as she walked; they were walking along a hill, to another. Aragorn stopped and looked at a distant hill that was topped by what seemed to be an ancient ruin.

"This was once the great Watchtower of Amon Sûl. We shall rest here tonight," Aragorn said.

"Otherwise known as Weathertop," Jessica murmured.

Aragorn looked at her and smiled at her knowledge.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica, in her human form, crouched in a small hollow with the others. They were halfway up Weathertop. She watched as Merry, Pippin and Frodo collapsed further back. They were all exhausted, except Aragorn and Jessica. Aragorn gave the Hobbits swords, small enough for them.

"These are for you," he said as the Hobbits pulled them out of their sheaths. "Keep them close. I'm going to have a look around. Stay here," he said standing up. He stopped at Jessica who stood up, leaning against a wall. He handed her the fourth sword. "Give this to Sam when he gets up here," he said before he walked passed her.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica resisted waking up. She had fallen asleep after Sam had joined them and she had given him his sword. She opened her eyes as she heard Frodo yelling; "Put it out, you fools! Put it out!"

Jessica sat up and nearly laughed when she heard Pippin's reply. "Oh, that's nice…ash on my tomatoes!"

She was brought back to Middle Earth when she heard a loud shriek. The last time she had heard it was at Bree. All of them looked down; they could see five Ringwraiths running up the steep slope. Fast. Unnaturally fast.

"Go!" Jessica said, urging the Hobbits to move up the stairs.

They grabbed their swords and followed Jessica's urgings.

They were soon at the summit of Weathertop, from what Jessica could guess it was the base of an ancient tower. Jessica shepherded the Hobbits behind her, knowing almost instinctively where the Wraiths were going to come from. She shifted swiftly, fur spreading across her mutating form. She shook herself down and unsheathed her claws, holding them ready. The hobbits took another step back as the werewolf in front of them growled. "Well that's new!" one of them commented.

Within a few minutes the five Ringwraiths appeared, all of whom were brandishing swords as they walked slowly towards the group of four Hobbits and one 'werewolf'.

The one wraith standing in the centre of the group wore what could only be called a crude crown. Jessica knew what this meant; the Witch king had joined the party.

"Back you devils!" Sam said, running passed Jessica, brandishing his sword.

The Witch king swung his arm, knocking Sam sideways and into a pillar. "Sam!" the others said, not moving from where they stood.

Jessica held her hands at the ready, while the Hobbits looked at her with surprise.

"You want 'im, you'll have to fight me," Jessica said.

The Witch king raised her right hand and made a gripping motion. Jessica dropped her guard as she clawed at the invisible hand at her throat. He swung his hand again and Jessica was thrown to Sam's side, clutching at her throat, struggling to breathe. She did the only thing she could do; she changed her form, into the form of a squirrel. Sam stared at Jessica with awe.

Jessica continued to struggle to breathe, darkness crowding her vision. She closed her eyes as she heard Frodo scream in agony.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica opened her eyes as she felt someone carrying her. She saw Merry above her, holding her gently in his arms.

"Thank you Merry," Jessica said, standing up. She looked around and saw Aragorn carrying Frodo over his shoulder. "Could you take me to Aragorn?" she asked him.

Merry nodded and ran up to Aragorn. Jessica nodded to Merry and jumped up onto his right shoulder.

"I see you're awake," Aragorn muttered.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Jessica apologized as she ran along Aragorn's arm to his hand, her hands resting on his own that held a flaming torch.

"Hurry!" Aragorn said, half turning around to face the others.

"We are six days from Rivendell!" Sam said from he led the Bill the pony. "He'll never make it!"

"Gandalf?" Frodo asked in a fevered delusion.

"Hold on, Frodo," Aragorn said.

"Gandalf!" Jessica ran along Aragorn's arm and over his head to Frodo, she laid her right hand on his cheek, he was slightly cold.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sam touched Frodo's skin, who was looking at him with his clouded eyes.

"Mr. Frodo? He's going cold!" Sam exclaimed. Jessica pawed a rock nervously.

"Is he going to die?" Pippin asked Aragorn.

They all heard Frodo's breathing slowly become shallow. Aragorn looked at Pippin.

"He is passing into the Shadow World. He'll soon become a Wraith like them," Aragorn said.

They all jumped when they heard the cry of a Ringwraith. "They're close," Merry said nervously.

Frodo gasped in a sudden pain. Aragorn motioned to Sam who came over to him and they spoke quietly before they left the camp. Jessica hopped down from the stone she was standing on.

"My friends, I ask you all a single favour," she asked the two Hobbits.

"What is it?" Merry and Pippin asked at the same time.

"I ask that you tell no one of my abilities," she replied, looking at the two Hobbits.

"We won't tell anyone," Merry said, watching her. "Well, unless you tell us to," he confirmed.

Jessica jumped and climbed all over the two Hobbits in gratitude.

Sam came back into the clearing, defeated emotionally. Jessica spotted this and ran over to him, she climbed up his leg, jumped to his arm, climbed up his arm and perched on his shoulder. Jessica repeated the question and received the same answer causing her to act the same we she had done when she asked Merry and Pippin.

"Thank you," she told the three Hobbits.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well? Did you enjoy it? I'll try to get up another page if possible!

9


	6. Rivendell

Disclaimer: Jessica is MINE. M-I-N-E! Everything else is Tolkien's.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 5: Rivendell

Jessica sat by Frodo's head, touching his cold forehead as he breathed hard, desperately ill. She heard the sound of a horse running into the clearing with someone running beside them. She turned around, removing her hand from Frodo's head, seeing an Elf with braided but tousled hair dressed in a grey riding dress and gloves.

The Elf dismounted from her horse and hurried over to Frodo. "Frodo, Im Arwen ... Telin let thaed," she said. "Lasto beth nîn. Tolo dan na ngalad." (Frodo, I am Arwen … I have come here to help you. Here my voice. Return to the light.)

Jessica looked back at Frodo and saw that his breathing had gotten easier. She looked back to the Elf and saw Aragorn coming around from the other side of the horse.

"Who is she?" she heard Pippin whisper Merry.

"Frodo?" Arwen asked, worried as Aragorn chewed a bit of what must have been Athelas before putting it onto Frodo's wound.

Frodo let out a pained gasp.

"She's an Elf," Sam said after noticing the points on her ears.

"He's fading," Arwen said. "He's not going to last. We must get him to my father."

Aragorn nodded quickly as he quickly lifted Frodo up, placing him onto the horse.

"Where are you taking him?" Pippin asked.

Jessica squeaked in confirmation.

Aragorn and Arwen ignored them. "I've been looking for you for two days," Arwen said. "There are five Wraiths behind you. Where the other four are, I do not know."

Aragorn looked at Arwen. "Dartho guin Berian ... rych le ad tolthathon," he said. (Stay with the Hobbits. I will send horses for you.)

Arwen grabbed the reigns of the horse. "Hon mabathon. Rochon ellint im," she said calmly. (I am the faster rider. I'll take him.)

Aragorn clamped his hand over Arwen's. "Andelu i ven." (The road is two dangerous.)

"Frodo fîr. Ae athradon i hir, tur gwaith nin beriatha hon." (If I can get across the river, the power of my people will protect him.)

"What are they saying?" Pippin asked. Jessica shrugged her shoulders.

Jessica watched as Arwen reached for Aragorn's hand, looking deep into his eyes. "I do not fear them," she said.

Jessica saw that it was hard for Aragorn to let her go. "Be iest lîn," he said, letting go of the reigns. Arwen mounted the horse. "Arwen, ride hard. Don't look back." (As you wish.)

Arwen looked down at Aragorn as she supported Frodo with one hand, the other on the reigns. "Noro lim, Asfaloth, noro lim!" (Ride fast, Asfaloth, ride fast!)

"What are you doing?" Sam asked. "Those Wraiths are still out there!"

Everyone watched as Asfaloth sprung away, bearing Arwen and Frodo away into the forest.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica ran with Aragorn, her form not that of a wolf. Soon after Arwen had left Jessica had changed back to her wolf form. She had noticed that after Arwen had gone, Aragorn had looked down hearted, tears stood in his eyes.

Jessica brought her mind back to the present as they ran through the forest, towards Rivendell. Once they were close enough Jessica deviated off, carrying her clothes with her, away from the others to change. She had come back to them, running like Aragorn – swift and fast – towards them and joining them in the race to Rivendell.

Once inside the walls Jessica stood still, breathing hard. She saw multitudes of Elves surrounding them all. She stood ready to fight but three female Elves gently grabbed her arms and led her away to the room Elrond had given her – from information secured by the watchers.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica stepped outside of her room, several hours later – after a hot bath ad a female Elf brushing her hair through – wearing a pale green dress. She went looking for Aragorn, wanting to ask him something. She went to the dining hall, hoping to find him there. She nearly jumped with joy, she saw Aragorn smoking his pipe while he looked into the fire. She walked over to him and sat next to him.

"How are you today?" she asked him, noticing that he wore new clothes and that he appeared to have shaved.

"I'm fine," Aragorn replied.

"I need to ask you a favour," Jessica said. Aragorn looked at her. "I need to ask you not to tell anyone about my abilities."

Aragorn continued to look at her before he nodded. "I am sure that Lord Elrond will know of this already, but yes, I agree, your abilities should not be shouted out to the highest heavens. I will keep your secret."

Jessica sighed with relief. "Thank you, my friend." At that she stood up and walked away, but not before she gave him a hug.

Aragorn watched her go with shock written all over his face. He turned his attention back to the fire and continued his smoking.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica sat in a chair at Rivendell in the dining hall, watching the fire. She held an apple in her hand, though she wasn't hungry. She was wearing a blue gown given to her by Arwen, she looked up to see Sam enter the room.

"How are you, Sam?" she asked the Hobbit.

"Tired," Sam replied.

"You've been at Frodos side since you arrived here," Jessica said, looking at the Hobbit that walked to her and sat by her side.

"Yes," Sam said. "You know that Gandalf is here?"

"Yes, I knew, I heard him come," Jessica said. She offered him the apple. "You hungry?"

Sam took the apple gratefully and began to eat. She stood up to leave. "Vasa mellonamin," she said before leaving. (Eat my friend.)

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sam came running up to Jessica. "Frodo! He's awake!" he cried.

Jessica smiled and followed the Hobbit to the room. She slowed her pace as she walked into the room, she saw Frodo, Merry, Pippin and Gandalf. When Gandalf saw her he smiled. She smiled back and turned her attention to Frodo.

"How are you my friend?" she asked him.

Frodo smiled. "My arm is better," he replied. "I'm glad Gandalf is here though."

Jessica smiled and nodded. "As am I," she said. "Gandalf, I need to speak to you later, if you wouldn't mind?" she asked the wizard.

The wizard looked at her and nodded.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"What did you want to speak to me about?" Gandalf asked her, leaning on his staff.

"I am not from Middle Earth, though I think you already knew that from the time in Hobbiton. Can you think of any way for me to get back to my home?" she asked the wizard as they stood in her room.

Gandalf thought for a few minutes. "None that I can think of," he said.

He noticed her shoulders slump slightly. "Thank you, Mithrandir," Jessica said.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica sat on the wall over the entrance to Rivendell wearing a red dress, eight days after Frodo had arrived at Rivendell and five days since her own arrival, waiting for the other races to join them. She now understood elvish for she seemed to have gained a flair for languages as well as the shape shifting. She heard the sound of hooves and looked down.

She saw Boromir, dark golden hair and brown eyes, the shield on his back and horn of Gondor at his waist. He slowed once he was inside. She saw a small group of Elves ride horses into Rivendell, not too far behind Boromir. She saw Legolas, golden hair, braided in places. He had arrows on his back, while he wore, what seemed to her, a poncho over his clothes. She saw a few dwarves as well; Gimli with his brown hair, his beard braided, while he wore a double bladed axe on his back.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica stood on the balcony that was attached to her room and began to sing a very familiar song to herself.

"When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;

When troubles come and my heart burdened be;

Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,

Until you come and sit awhile with me.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up...  
To more than I can be.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up...  
To more than I can be.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up...  
To more than I can be.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up...  
To more than I can be.

You raise me up...  
To more than I can be."

She heard someone looking up her. She looked down and saw Legolas looking at her with his startling blue eyes. Jessica looked at him for a few seconds before she walked back into her room to change into her night dress, she still wore her day clothes.

A few minutes later there was a knock at her door. "Come in," Jessica said, making sure that the night dress was on properly. The door opened.

Legolas stepped into the room, gently closing the door behind him. "Are you alright?" he asked her.

Jessica nodded as she let her hair down. "Yeah, I just feel home sick," Jessica said.

"Then, why don't you go home?" Legolas asked her.

Jessica sighed and a single tear escaped from her eye. "If only it were that easy," she said.

She heard the door open and then close. Legolas was no longer in the room. Jessica smiled gratefully and let the tears flow freely.

Thank you, _Legolas,_ Jessica thought, burying her head in her hands as her sobs wracked her body.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica sat with her legs crossed beneath the dress that she had been given to her by Lord Elrond for her own use as she sat on a chair in the Council of Elrond.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate – this one doom," Elrond stated, before beckoning Frodo to stand. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

Frodo placed the Ring on the pedestal and returned to his seat with a sigh. Jessica noticed that Frodo was uncomfortable with everyone watching him. She heard Boromir to her right.

"So it is true," he said, shock filled his voice.

"Sauron's Ring!" Legolas said in disbelief. "The Ring of Power!"

"The doom of Man!" Gimli said grimly.

Everyone heard the hum of the Ring. Boromir stood and began to approach the Ring, as if drawn to it.

"In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark, but in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: "Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found," he said.

Jessica noticed Elrond and Gandalf exchanging glances. Boromir reached out for the Ring.

"Isildur's Bane!" her said.

"Boromir!" Elrond said as he stood.

Jessica shook as Gandalf stood and spoke in the Black Tongue. "Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul." The Ring responded to Gandalf and Boromir stagger back into his chair, the sky darkens… thunder rolled and the ground trembled. (One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the Darkness bind them.)

Nature returned to normal. "Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris," Elrond said sternly.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil," Gandalf said as he returned to his seat.

Boromir shook his head before he stood again to make his case to the Council.

"It is a gift," he said. "A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him-" He was slowly pacing back and forth, looking at everyone, even Jessica.

"You cannot wield it. No one can. The One Ring answers only to Sauron, it will listen to no other," Aragorn said calmly, looking at the man of Gondor.

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" Boromir asked.

Jessica looked at him, outwardly she looked absolutely calm, inside she wanted to hit him hard and where it counted.

Legolas stood up. "This is no mere Ranger," he said. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him yor allegiance."

"Aragorn?" Boromir asked in quiet disbelief. "This is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor."

"Havo dad, Legolas," Aragorn told the Elf, making a sitting gesture with his hand.

Jessica bit back a laugh as Legolas did so, though somewhat reluctantly. "Gondor has no king," Boromir said.

"Aragorn is right," Gandalf commented. "We cannot use it."

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed," Elrond concluded, ignoring the outbursts.

"Then… what are we waiting for?" Gimli said. He seized his axe and approached the Ring.

"NO, WAIT!" Jessica yelled, but it was too late.

Gimli struck the Ring as hard as he could, only to be thrown back to the ground. Frodo winced in pain as Gimlis' axe made contact with the Ring, and he heard Saurons voice speaking. The Ring, however, remained intact on the pedestal, with the shards of Gimlis' axe around it.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came," Elrond said.

"One of you must do this," Elrond continued, not hearing the voice yet. There was a dead silence.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor," Boromir said finally. Jessica couldn't help rolling her eyes; could Boromir be any more obvious?

"No duh, Sherlock!" she hissed.

Boromir glowered at her. "What would a woman who has no skill with weapons know of this?"

"I may not know much about Mordor, Lord Boromir," she snapped. "But like you said, we can't just walk up to the gate and knock, saying, 'Hey, we're here to destroy the Ring, let us in!'. And just so you know, I'm a very skilled fighter."

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?" Legolas yelled, standing up. "The Ring must be destroyed!"

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it!" Gimli leapt to his feet while glaring at Legolas. Legolas glared back. Jessica smiled, shaking her head; soon Legolas and Gimli would forget they had ever been enemies.

"And if we fail; what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!" Boromir hissed, standing too.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli roared. Jessica rolled her eyes.

The other Elves rose and start shouting at Gimli and the other Dwarves. Legolas held out his hand to stop them from starting a fight.

"Never trust an Elf!" Gimli shouted.

Jessica grinned. _You'll trust Legolas before this war is over, Gimli_, she thought. _You WILL!_

Then a massive argument broke out. Everyone except Frodo, Jessica, Aragorn and Elrond stood up and started yelling at the tops of their lungs. Jessica rolled her eyes and shook her head.

_Why oh why did I have to come here?_ Jessica asked herself as she covered her eyes.

"Do you not understand that while we bicker among ourselves, Saurons' power grows?! None can escape it!" Gandalf said, standing.

"You'll all be destroyed!" a Man commented.

Frodo watched the Ring, the angry figures of the council reflected on its surface. Suddenly, flames flared up, engulfing the surface of the Ring.

"Ash Nazg Durbatuluk! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul!" the evil voice whispered.

The intensity of the argument increased. Slowly, Frodo understood what he had to do. Jessica watched him take a step toward the arguing council, trying to make his voice heard above theirs.

"I will take it!" he spoke, but the commotion drowned him out. Jessica heard him and gestured to him to speak again. "I will take it!" he tried again, yet the crowd still couldn't hear him. "I will take it!"

Jessica growled in frustration. She abruptly stood and gave a loud whistle. That didn't work.

"Shut up, all of you!!" she yelled, gaining everyone's attention. In a more calm tone, she continued. "Frodo has something to say." All eyes turned to Hobbit, their eyes wide in shock. Gandalf closed his eyes as he heard Frodo's statement.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though…I do not know the way." Frodo said bravely, though he looked extremely nervous.

Gandalf strolled towards Frodo with everyone watching. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, so long as it is yours to bear." He laid a hand on Frodo's shoulder.

Aragorn strode to him. "If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." He knelt before Frodo. "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow." Legolas spoke as he strolled over and stood next to Jessica.

"And my axe!" Gimli bellowed as he joined them. He and Legolas exchanged dirty looks. Jessica giggled, gaining their attention.

Jessica also walked over to the group. She bent down to Frodo's level.

"You have my claws." She winked at Frodo before stood next to Legolas. She saw the hostility between Gimli and the Elf. "I can see you and Gimli are going to get along quite well."

"I'll be friends with Gimli when he auta miqula orqu," he informed her. (Goes and kisses an orc.)

Jessica tried to imagine Gimli kissing an orc and snickered to herself. She noticed that Legolas was smiling too. She turned her attention back at Legolas, laughing. "I'd like to see that," she said in a whisper where he could only hear her.

All Legolas did was give her a small smile. Though Gimli didn't understand them, he glowered at them and mumbled something about stubborn Elves and humans.

"You carry the fates of us all, little one." Boromir said as he approached the group slowly. "If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done." He stood next to Legolas, on the other side.

"Heh!" Sam cried, as he suddenly emerged from behind some bushes and ran to stand next to Frodo. "Mr. Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!"

"No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council, and you are not." Elrond replied, slightly amused.

Jessica had to hold back her laughter. She then looked where she knew both Merry and Pip were hiding. They were hiding behind two nearby pillars, watching the Council. She knew they wanted to come as well so she decided to help them out.

"Merry! Pippin!" she called. "You two better get out here!"

"How did she know we were here?!" Merry asked, shocked.

"I don't know," Pip replied. "But we better get over there if we wanna join."

"Wait! We are coming too!" Merry yelled as he and Pippin emerged from behind the pillars and ran over to the group.

Elrond looked at them in shock. Merry stood beside Frodo while Pippin stood in front of Jessica.

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry announced. Jessica shook her head in amusement.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest… thing," Pippin added.

"Well that rules you out, Pip," Jessica and Merry said in unison.

Pippin nodded, before he realized what his friends meant. He playfully glared at Jessica and she gave him her innocent look.

"Ten companions. So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" Elrond announced.

"Great! Where are we going?" Pippin asked, confusion written on his face. Everyone groaned, while Jessica laughed softly. He looked at her, and she winked at him.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica nocked an arrow to the bow Elrond had given her. It was well balanced and it suited her perfectly. She aimed the arrow and let it go, it hit the centre of the target just as the others had. She stopped, there was no way she could perfect her shooting. She placed the bow on her back and retrieved her arrows. She placed them away in her quiver before she pulled her sword out, sat down and began to sharpen the now dull edge.

As she sharpened the blade she heard someone walking up to her. She didn't look up but she knew it was Boromir. She felt him sit down next to her.

"I would like to apologise for my behaviour," Boromir said.

Jessica smiled. "I understand, you were saying and doing what any Gondorian would have done in your stead," Jessica said.

"What weapons can you use?" Boromir asked, curious about me.

"I can use a sword, a bow and arrow, throwing daggers and hand to hand combat," Jessica replied, stopping the sharpening of her blade to check the edge. It was sharp.

She stood up and placed her sword back in its sheath. Boromir stood up as well.

"How good at hand to hand combat are you?" he asked her.

"Quite good," Jessica replied evasively.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica was breathing hard, fighting against Legolas in hand to hand combat was beginning to tire her. They had been fighting for two hours straight.

Legolas stood in front of her, his hands ready and his breathing calm. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked.

"I've fought a wraith before," Jessica said. "I can survive an Elf!" She took a deep breath and attacked; she spun on her right heel and attempted to kick Legolas in the chest.

He grabbed her foot before it reached him. "I'm not talking about that, I'm talking about the night that you sang," he said, as he continued to hold her heel.

Jessica pulled her heel out of his grasp and stood back. "Oh. That. I'm fine," Jessica lied.

Legolas could see through her lie. "Are you sure?"

Jessica took a deep breath. "No. Not really," she said.

"Is there no way for you to go home?" he asked her.

Jessica shook her head and rubbed her eyes. "No, none that I know of," she said. "Where I come from-" Jessica stopped rubbing and whipped her eyes. "I'm sorry, but I have to leave," Jessica said, turning on her heal and walking off, not waiting for an answer.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica sat high up in the tree by her room, letting her mind wander back to her friends and family. She remembered her brother, he was the best brother she could have asked for, he took the blows that her father aimed at her, and he had stopped the bullies from picking on her.

She heard someone walking under her and she pulled herself further into the darkness of the shade.

Well, her brother wasn't here to help her now, she took a deep breath and calmed herself. She heard a twig snap beneath her. She looked down and saw a figure hide itself behind in the shadows. Jessica smirked and used her heightened sense of smell and located the stalker; it was none other than Legolas.

"What do you want?" Jessica asked him as she jumped out of the tree from where she sat and landed on her feet, crouching slightly to absorb the impact.

Legolas came out from where he hid. "How did you see me?" he asked looking at her.

Jessica touched the side of her nose. "That is for me to know and for you to find out," Jessica said before she jumped up into the tree and jumped up into her room.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica sat eating with the others at Rivendell. She was just eating an apple when an Elven servant appeared at her side. Jessica jumped in surprise before calming herself. The Elf bent a bit and whispered, "M'lord Elrond has heard that you have a beautiful voice and he told me to ask you if you would mind singing for us?"

Jessica looked at him and then at Legolas who had a slight smile on his lips. "Alright," Jessica said as she stood up and walked to the nearest level platform.

She took a deep breath and waited until there was silence. She quelled her nervousness; Daniel had told her that she was a very good singer. She exhaled the breath and took another before she began to sing:

"We're walking in the air

We're floating in the moonlit sky

The people far below are sleeping as we fly

I'm holding very tight

I'm riding in the midnight blue

I'm finding I can fly so high above with you

Far across the world

The villages go by like dreams

The rivers and the hills

The forests and the streams

Children gaze open mouth

Taken by surprise

Nobody down below believes their eyes

We're surfing in the air

We're swimming in the frozen sky

We're drifting over icy

Mountain floating by

Suddenly swooping low on an ocean deep

Arousing of a mighty monster from its sleep

We're walking in the air

We're dancing in the moonlit sky

And everyone who sees us greets us as we fly."

She curtsied at the applause and walked calmly back to her seat where she took a moderate sip of wine. Elrond stepped to her side and whispered to her:

"I see what I have been told does you no justice. Would you mind doing an encore?"

Jessica looked at Elrond and nodded before she stepped back to the stage.

"Jessica has agreed to give us all an encore," Lord Elrond cried out, silencing everyone.

Jessica took a deep breath before she began to sing:

"A Bhennáin, a bhúireadáin, a bhéicedáin bhinn

Is binn linn in cúicherán do ní tí 'sin ghlinn

A Bhennáin, a bhúireadáin, a bhéicedáin bhinn

Is binn linn in cúicherán do ní tí 'sin ghlinn

A dhraignéin, a dhelgnacháin,

(dil, dol, doh, roh day)

A mhinéin na chonaire

(dil, dol, doh, ray)

A dhriséoc, a dhruimnechóc

(dil, dol, doh, roh day)

A chaillech, a chuirrechennach in raga for ech?

A Bhennáin, a bhúireadáin, a bhéicedáin bhinn

Is binn linn in cúicherán do ní tí 'sin ghlinn

Is mé Suibhne sirthechán; lúath reithim thar gleann;

Nochan é m'ainm dligthechán; mó is ainm dam

Fer Ben

Is mé Suibhne sirthechán; lúath reithim thar gleann;

Nochan é m'ainm dligthechán; mó is ainm dam

Fer Benn

Is mé Suibhne sirthechán; lúath reithim thar gleann;

Nochan é m'ainm dligthechán; mó is ainm dam

Fer Benn

Is mé Suibhne sirthechán; lúath reithim thar gleann;

Nochan é m'ainm dligthechán; mó is ainm dam

Fer Benn."

Jessica curtsied and walked back to her seat. She grabbed her wine glass and drained it in a single mouthful before she bowed her head as she began to blush. Gimli on her right nudged her.

"What are you embarrassed about lass?" he asked, when he saw her flaming red cheeks.

"I'm very nervous when I sing," she explained. "My family-"

Gimli looked at her. "What lass?" he asked as he watched as Jessica carefully wiped her eyes.

"Nothing," Jessica said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Songs used in chapter: You Raise Me Up by Westlife, We're Walking In The Air by Unknown Artist, Shivna from 'Riverdance'.

Enjoy? Sorry about the sudden format change, I have now fixed that. Please R&R!! (Though be constructive!)

14


	7. Caradhras

Disclaimer: I think you get the idea!! But just in case: Jessica is MINE!!! M-I-N-E! MINE!! Nothing else is.

Sorry about the formatting problem last chapter! That wont happen here!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 6: Caradhras

Jessica was on first watch, she had managed to get the others to let her. She let her memory of the past day come to her. It brought to her what Gandalf had said.

"We must hold to this course, west of the misty mountains, for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there, our road turns east, to Mordor." He had been sitting on a rounded stone when they had stopped for a break.

Jessica scratched her arm, right where the leather had been irritating her skin; she had been wearing arm guards and she hadn't yet gotten used to them, they were inscribed with an image of a wolf. Jessica had smiled and had kept her smile hidden from the others, only Aragorn, Gandalf and the Hobbits knew why she had an air of mirth.

She wore the same clothes that Aragorn had given her when they had stayed at Bree, her hair had taken on Legolas' style, hiding the designs in her hair well.

She heightened her hearing and waited, listening for any suspicious sounds.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica watched as Boromir taught Merry and Pippin to sword fight.

"Two, one, five," Boromir said as he moved his blade slowly which Pippin blocked.

"Move your feet," Aragorn said.

"You look good Pippin," Merry said, standing to one side.

"Thanks," Pippin replied, Boromir turned to him and did different movements and these were also slow.

Jessica turned her hearing behind her as she watched the skies.

"If anyone were to ask for my opinion, which I note they are not, I would say that we are going the long way around," Gimli told Gandalf who were both behind her. "Gandalf, we can pass through the mine of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome," Gimli said.

Jessica turned around and looked at the two of them. She could see that Gandalf wasn't happy with the idea.

"No, Gimli. I would not take that road through Moria unless I had no other choice," he said to the dwarf, the only one who wore armour in the form of chain mail.

Jessica heard Boromir accidentally catch Pippin's hand. She heard Pippin throw down his sword, tackling Boromir with Merry.

She looked at Legolas as saw him jump from large stone to stone and looked out into the skies. Sam stood up and followed Legolas' eyes.

"What is that?" he asked.

"Nothing. It's just a wisp of cloud," Gimli said, also looking, but not as closely.

Jessica looked at the cloud and saw with every second that passed more detail came to her.

"It's moving fast…… against the wind," Boromir said worriedly as he stood up.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas shouted.

"Hide!" Aragorn said urgently.

Jessica picked up her things fast and ran underneath a low bush and stayed still. Legolas joined her and they both heard the others hide.

What felt like half an hour, but what turned was only a few minutes, passed. When the Crebain left Jessica stood up in the bush. She heard Gandalf stagger to his feet.

"Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched," he looked at Aragorn, turned to the others before he gestured to the mountains behind him. "We must take the path of Caradhras," Jessica silently groaned, even as she carefully picked her things up and got out of the bush.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica walked behind Frodo, a bit behind to catch him if he slipped on the snow or shale. She was right. Frodo misplaced his foot and slipped, falling back. He stopped falling as Jessica stood in his path. She helped him up. Frodo's hand searched his chest for the ring. Jessica watched as Boromir picked the ring up, dangling on its chain.

Boromirs' stature seemed to straighten as though he as absorbing power from the ring.

Aragorn approached him from behind. Boromir remained motionless as he continued to stare at the ring.

"Boromir?" Aragorn asked.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing…… such a little thing," Boromir said, entranced by the ring.

"Boromir," Jessica said quietly, her hand slowly reaching for her sword. "Give the ring to Frodo." Jessica saw the look on Boromirs face; a smile crept up on his face.

Boromir suddenly snapped out of his trance with the ring and handed it back to Frodo. "As you wish. I care not," he said lightly, as though what had just taken placed had never done so.

Boromir smiled at Frodo and ruffled his hair before walking to the rest of the group further up who had stopped to watch what had happened. The fur on Jessica's hand slowly crept back, her hand human again.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The whole fellowship struggled through a blinding blizzard, up towards the pass of Caradhras. Jessica turned around when she heard a light crunch of snow from behind her. She saw Legolas walking next to the group on top of the snow and he barely left footprints behind.

"Lucky Elf," Jessica heard Gimli mutter. Jessica grunted silently in agreement.

Legolas paused in front of Gandalf who was leading the way, trying to make a path with his staff.

Legolas could hear a voice on the air. "There is a fell voice on the air!" he said urgently, loud enough for everyone to hear, but quiet enough not to disturb the fresh snow above them.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf said.

There was a sound of thunder as rock and shale fell from above them. Legolas moved to the rock wall to his left as the stone fell by him.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain," Aragorn said urgently. "Gandalf, we must turn back!"

"No!" Gandalf said as he raised his staff and began to chant into the wind. "Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho I ruith," he yelled. (Sleep, Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath.)

A few moments passed before a fork of lightening hit the top of the Caradhras. Everyone looked up in horror as the snow came hurtling down towards them. Jessica looked down and saw Legolas shove Gandalf to safety. She realised that Legolas had not moved from where he stood, she jumped up and pushed him out of the way.

"No!" Aragorn and Frodo called out as the snow fell.

Jessica let out a scream before the snow muted her screams as it smothered her. The snow covering everyone was still for a moment before a head of blonde hair broke the surface. He looked around for moment before he made his way to where Jessica probably lay under the surface of the snow. He started to dig in the snow, looking for her.

The snow shifted and Legolas stopped digging a moment before he started digging with renewed hope. Within seconds he exposed Jessica's smooth skin. He dug more, exposing more of her body. He looked at her, her eyes were closed and her breathing was shallow. He looked closer at her and realised that she was shivering. He picked her up and held her close to him, trying to keep her warm.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the West road to my city!" Boromir yelled above the noise of the storm.

"We cannot pass over a mountain. Let us go under it. Let us go through the Mines of Moria," Gimli said.

Gandalf looked concerned. A moment passed. "Let the Ring-bearer decide," he said.

Frodo looked at Jessica as she shivered in Legolas' arms. Unconsciously Legolas held her closer to him to try and warm her up in the savage weather that surrounded them.

"Frodo?" Gandalf asked. Frodo met Gandalf's eye.

"We will go through the mines," Frodo said. Gandalf nodded slowly.

"So be it."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The Fellowship made their way around the shadow of the ruins of a large aqueduct. Jessica was still in Legolas' arms unconscious. Aragorn walked next to them, his right hand resting on the pommel of his sword.

Jessica moaned and moved in Legolas' arms. Legolas and Aragorn shared a look before they stopped and set Jessica carefully down against the side, her back resting on the wall. Jessica moaned again before she opened her eyes slowly.

"Are you alright?" Aragorn asked her.

Jessica nodded slowly. "I'm alright," she said, a smile came to her lips. "Why do I feel so cold?" she asked.

"You saved my life at the possible loss of your own," Legolas said. "You were buried under the snow."

Jessica nodded and attempted to stand up and failed. Aragorn nodded to Legolas who made his way down the steep slope near them, following the others.

Aragorn removed a spare blanket from his pack before he helped Jessica to stand up. He placed the blanket about her shoulders before taking her arm and carefully helping her down the steep slope.

As they walked Jessica whispered quietly to Aragorn. "Thank you for keeping my secret," she said. "I fear that you will no longer have to keep that promise."

Aragorn looked at her. "What do you mean?" he asked her.

"I have a bad feeling about Moria," Jessica lied; she knew the real reason.

Aragorn nodded in acceptance as he continued to help her down the slope.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hope you enjoyed!!

4


	8. Balin

Disclaimer: You get the idea!

Enjoy!!!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 7: Balin

Gimli tapped on the wall to his left, listening. Gandalf was doing the same, in front of Gimli.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed," Gimli said, still tapping.

Jessica smiled and heightened her hearing and tried to hear the same thing Gandalf and Gimli were listening for as she tapped with her left hand; her right holding the blanket about her shoulders in front of her..

"Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten," Gandalf said, pausing in his tapping.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas said.

Jessica tried hard not to laugh out loud and succeeded. Gimli sniffed with disgust and continued to tap the wall.

Gandalf approached a smooth area of rock between two, twisted, gnarled trees. His hands brushed the stone and slowly lines appeared in the stone.

"Isildin… it mirrors only starlight and moonlight," he turned around as the moon rose over the mountain.

The lines became broader and clearer forming a glowing arch of interlacing ancient letters and symbols, at least that was what it looked like to Jessica.

"It reads, 'The door of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter,' " Gandalf said, pointing with the top of his staff to each word.

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked.

"It's simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open," Gandalf said confidently. He turned to the door and chanted. "Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen!"

The doors remained closed as a cold wind blew and both Jessica and Frodo shuddered.

Gandalf chanted again. "Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen."

"Nothing's happening," Pippin said.

Gandalf glanced at him, annoyed. He began to push on the door, but they remained closed. "I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves, Men, and Orcs," he said, slightly annoyed.

"What are you going to do, then?" Pippin asked.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words," Gandalf said, irritated.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Some time had passed and both Jessica and Legolas were at the tree to Gandalf's right. Jessica sat on one of the lower branches while Legolas stood on the roots. The blanket that Jessica had worn was now back in Aragorn's pack, neatly folded.

Jessica jumped down and stood on the roots next to Legolas. "I wanted to thank you for helping me on Caradhras," Jessica said.

"No need," Legolas said.

Jessica turned her attention to Frodo who was looking at the elvish inscription. A smile of comprehension broke on his face.

"It's a riddle," Frodo said. Gandalf raised his eyebrows.

"'Speak, friend, and enter.' What's the elvish word for friend?" he asked.

"Oh…… mellon," Gandalf said.

As soon as he said that, the rock face silently divided in the middle and two great doors swung outwards, revealing a blackness that no outside light could penetrate. Everyone picked their things up and began to enter Moria. Jessica heard a ripple in the water.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Gimli walked next to Legolas and Jessica. "Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves; roaring fires, malt beer, red meat off the bone! This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin… And they call this a mine," he snorted in contempt. "A mine!"

Gandalf's staff erupted in light, covering the entire chamber in its glow. Everyone recoiled in horror. There were many dwarf skeletons lying about. All of them were clearly dead from some old battle; there was rust on armour and shields were peppered wit arrows and axes.

"This is no mine…… it's a tomb," Boromir said grimly.

Gimli went to one of the skeletons. "Oh… no… no… no!" Gimli moaned in horror.

Legolas pulled a crude arrow out of one of the skeletons and looked at it. "Goblins!" he said, throwing down the arrow and drawing his own.

Everyone else pulled their swords out and began to back away.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should have never of come here," Boromir said.

Frodo let out a yelp as he was pulled to the ground and towards the lake. Frodo let out a cry as Boromir and Aragorn raced forwards. Aragorn cut at the tentacle causing the thing to let go of Frodo.

More tentacles came out and pushed the others away from Frodo and grabbed him.

After a few minutes had passed the others ran into the mine with Frodo in Aragorn's arms. The octopus thing pulled the doors down, blocking the entrance. A faint glow came from Gandalfs' staff. The light cast an eerie glow upon Gandalf.

"Now we have but one choice… we must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard… there are older and fouler things than the Orcs in the deep places in the world," Gandalf said ominously.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The Fellowship walked across a precarious bridge above deep mine workings. Jessica kept to the middle. "Quietly now. It's a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence will go unnoticed," Gandalf said, his hat was tucked under his left arm.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Gandalf stood at a fork in the path with three possible passages. He frowned. "I have no memory of this place," he said.

Everyone sat about, all of them were doing something to keep themselves occupied. Jessica was kneeling, meditating; her eyes closed and her breathing even.

Jessica heard someone walk up to her, almost silently on their feet. Jessica inwardly smiled; it was Legolas that stood near her. Jessica opened her eyes and stood up in one fluid movement.

"Yes, Legolas?" Jessica asked the Elf as she turned to look at him.

Legolas looked at her a bit sheepishly. "I was wondering what you were doing?" he asked.

Jessica smiled. "I was meditating, it's a way for me to clear my head of distractions," Jessica said. "It was one of the many things that I learnt from my brother before he was-" at that Jessica stopped.

"Are you alright?" Legolas asked. Jessica nodded. "You feel homesick don't you?"

Jessica nodded. "I do not belong here," Jessica said.

She turned her head and heard an exclamation from Gandalf. "Ah! It's that way," he said pointing at the right hand tunnel. Everyone scrambled to their feet.

"He's remembered!" Merry said relieved.

"No," Gandalf corrected. "But the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose!" Gandalf said with a laugh as he led the Fellowship down the stairs.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Gandalf led them under an arched doorway in a black place that seemed empty of life and light. Gandalf paused.

"Let me risk a little more light," he said, tapping his staff sending a fresh wave of light around them. "Behold! The great realm, and Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf."

Everyone was stunned by what they saw. Jessica looked to Legolas out of the corner of her eye and saw that he was slightly edgy. Jessica turned attention to the view and saw a huge empty hall, with black walls.

"Well, there's an eye opener and no mistake!" Sam said.

Jessica nodded. "I agree," she said quietly.

That was then that they started walking. They had walked so far that if Jessica turned around to look for the entrance to the hall she couldn't see it. She turned around when she heard Gimli loudly exclaim.

"Gimli!" Gandalf said, warningly.

Gimli ran toward a doorway where sunshine could be seen. Everyone followed and saw Gimli on one knee and crying before a stone box.

Gandalf walked passed Gimli and read the inscription on the box. "'Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria.' He is dead then. It's as I feared," Gandalf said sorrowfully.

Jessica could hear Gimli quietly chanting to himself as he sobbed. "Kilmin malur ni zaram kalil ra narag. Kheled-zâram… Balin tazlifi."

"We must move on. We cannot linger," Legolas whispered urgently to Aragorn.

"They have taken the Bridge and the second hall: we have barred the gates… but cannot hold them for long… the ground shakes... drums, drums in the deep… we cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. Will no-one save us? They are coming," Gandalf read out from a book that he had pulled from the skeleton.

Jessica shook herself, hearing that sent shivers down her spine. She heard a loud clanging sound from behind her and saw Pippin, he was facing Gandalf, wincing with every bang.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf said, coming forwards and grabbing his things. "Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of you stupidity!" Pippin looked at his feet, chastened.

Everyone fell silent as they heard a loud rolling boom from the depths below, it grew louder, and louder, and louder as if the caverns of Moria were turning into a vast drum. Everyone jumped as they heard a loud horn blast nearby, they heard horns answer before they heard the sound of running feet and harsh cries. Sam's eyes ran to Frodo's belt.

"Mr. Frodo!" he said worriedly.

Frodo pulled his sword out of the scabbard and saw that Sting was glowing blue.

"Orcs!" Legolas said.

"Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn said to the Hobbits.

Boromir ran to the door and looked out. He pulled himself back when two arrows embedded themselves in the door. Aragorn ran to side and helped him close the doors. Boromir looked at Aragorn.

"They have a cave-troll!" he said calmly.

Gimli picked up his own axe and one of the axes that one of the dead dwarfs held. "Let them come! There is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!" he said challengingly.

The door began to splinter and Legolas took the opportunity to fire an arrow through the hole that presented itself.

The door burst open and Orcs ran into the room, followed by a cave-troll. Gimli ducked a blow and immediately threw one of his axes at the cave-troll, burying it in the chest. Boromir and Aragorn waded into the fight, their swords shining in the blood of their enemies. Legolas was firing arrows into the fray at the enemies, trying desperately trying to shield the Hobbits and Jessica.

Gandalf was clutching Glamdring, his sword, as he joined the fight, as did Jessica with her daggers. Jessica stabbed every Orc that came her way in the face, killing them.

Jessica kept her mind on the fight; it was when she heard Frodo yelling out for Aragorn that she diverted her attention from the Orcs.

She saw Aragorn rushing to Frodo's aide. She tried to follow but was cut off by several goblins.

"Get out of my way," she said. The goblins smiled and Jessica just stabbed them in the necks.

She heard Frodo moan in agony as he was stabbed. Jessica growled as she heard this. Without thinking she changed her form to that of a wolf and began to bite at the enemies that surrounded her. On the outside of her eyesight she saw Aragorn knocked out by the cave-troll.

Jessica watched as the others try to bring down the cave-troll. She slew the last of her opponents when she saw the cave-troll raise its club, ready to swing it at Legolas who was out in the open and closest to the troll.

Jessica shifted her form to that of a 10ft werewolf, 800lbs of killy death. She leapt at the troll, throwing it to the ground, on it's knees. Jessica rapidly shifted back to a wolf, allowing Legolas to fire an arrow into the open mouth of the cave-troll. Everyone watched as the cave-troll fell forwards, dead. They waited a few seconds before Jessica raced to Frodo's side. Aragorn was already crawling towards the Hobbit.

"Oh no!" he said.

Jessica ran to Frodo and nudged his shoulder. She received nothing. She looked at Aragorn who rolled him over. Sam appeared at Jessica's left shoulder as she stood on her feet, waiting for a sound from Frodo.

Everyone jumped slightly as Frodo coughed.

"He's alive," Sam said relieved.

"I'm alright, I'm not hurt," Frodo said.

Jessica smiled and stepped forward and licked Frodo's cheek. "You should be dead," Aragorn said. "That spear would have skewered a wild boar."

"I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye," Gandalf said. "And our dear friend Jessica."

Frodo opened his shirt to reveal a mithril shirt underneath. There were no signs of the spear having hurt Frodo.

"Mithril! You are full of surprises, Master Baggins," Gimli said, shocked.

Jessica smiled at Frodo before she stepped back and shifted to her smaller werewolf form.

"What are you?" Legolas asked, his bow ready in one hand with an arrow ready in his other hand.

Jessica was about to answer that when they all heard; 'BOOM. BOOM. BOOM.' It was the sound of drums. Drums and they were getting closer.

"Wish I could answer that, but I personally I want to get out of here," Jessica said.

"To the bridge of Khazad-Dûm!" Gandalf said taking in the sound of the drums.

Jessica nodded and wasted no time following Gandalf out of the tomb. No one noticed Legolas placing his bow and arrow away as they ran.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Welll? What did ya think? I maybe trying to do an X-Men LOTR crossovers. _**Maybe!! **_R&R

6


	9. Fly You Fools!

Disclaimer: You get the point!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 8: Fly you fools!

Everyone ran, ran as fast as they could, trying to get to the other side of Moria before the drums got to them.

Jessica looked up and saw Goblins climbing out of the walls like insects. The goblins surrounded them in a matter of seconds. Jessica pulled out her daggers and held them ready.

"Are they really necessary?" Boromir asked, shocked. "Your claws were that long!"

"I told you I was good at hand to hand combat," Jessica replied. "Now you see why!"

A goblin reached forwards to touch Jessica. "Ohhh! Pretty!" it said, wanting in its face.

Jessica almost screamed when a flash of silver erupted in front of her and the goblin was cradling a now handless arm.

"You stay away from her!" Legolas said, stepping partially in front of Jessica, in a protective gesture.

Everyone heard an almost deafening roar as a fire erupted down the hallway. The goblins looked at the light before running up the pillars trying to get away from the light.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked.

Everyone saw a huge shadow surrounded by flame. They all felt the ground shake with an unearthly rumble.

"A Balrog," Gandalf said. "A demon of the ancient world! This foe is beyond any of you! Run! Quickly!" he yelled.

Jessica spared a glance at the Hobbits who were trying to imagine a foe beyond the massive werewolf that they had just seen. They looked worried.

Everyone followed him as he turned to his right and moved them down the stairs towards the bridge. Jessica watched as Boromir stood precariously on the edge of the landing at the bottom of the stairs. Before Legolas could get there Boromir fell.

"Boromir!" Jessica exclaimed as she jumped over the edge as though it was a diving board.

She fell fast, catching up with Boromir in no time at all. She grabbed hold of him and brought him close as she felt a set of wings coming out from her back. They snapped open and Jessica pulled them up so that instead of falling both of them were flying upwards. As they did Jessica spoke to Boromir quietly.

"You owe me," she said into his ear.

They rapidly reached the landing, Jessica dropped Boromir carefully before she let herself drop onto her feet. She started to scratch her back with her hands.

"What's wrong?" Legolas asked her, awed.

"You have no idea how itchy that was," Jessica said. Jessica followed the others as they began to run down the stair. Legolas jumped from the top steps to the flight below, leading the way.

They soon came to a large gap, Legolas jumped first and landed on the other side. He turned around. "Gandalf!" he said, gesturing the wizard.

Gandalf took one look at Legolas before he jumped and Legolas caught him. Once he was across Boromir jumped the gap with Merry and Pippin under each arm. Once they were across Aragorn picked Sam up and threw him while Legolas caught the Hobbit in his arms. Aragorn made to grab Gimli.

"Nobody tosses a Dwarf!" Gimli said before he jumped, his left foot landed but his right slipped. Legolas grabbed him – by the beard – managing to stop the Dwarf's fall. "Not the beard!" he yelled.

Aragorn made to help Jessica. "No, you go first, I'll make sure that Frodo gets across!" Jessica said.

Aragorn looked at her for a moment before he jumped, Boromir catching him. Jessica was about to throw Frodo when she heard a loud crack from beneath her. She moved Frodo back before she followed him. When she looked at the gap it had grown larger, larger than the three feet that had originally been the gap was now an eight foot gap.

"Oh great!" Jessica muttered.

She heard the sound of the Balrog trying to come through the doorway. It caused part of the ceiling to fall on the steps behind her and Frodo. It broke the stairs and caused the stairs to start swaying. Jessica took a deep breath and waited. She felt it sway to the left. She moved to her right, making Frodo follow her. The stairs started to fall back.

"Lean forwards!" she said to Frodo who had started to lean back with the stairs.

Frodo nodded with fright and followed what Jessica did. The stairs moved forwards. The two stair connected and they fell into the arms of the Fellowship; Jessica into Legolas' arms and Frodo into Gandalfs.

"Thanks!" Jessica said as they began to run again.

They ran into a hall with a crack in the middle and out of the crack, were flames. "Over the bridge! Fly!" Gandalf yelled, he motioned to his left in the direction of the bridge.

Everyone ran. As Jessica ran she looked over her shoulder, everyone else had run over but Gandalf had stopped in the middle. He had Glamdring out in his left hand and in his right was his staff. She watched as the Balrog appeared; it was too horrid to put into words.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf yelled.

"Gandalf!" Frodo yelled; he was alarmed at what his friend was doing.

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udûn!" Gandalf yelled.

Everyone watched as the Balrog placed its left foot on the bridge, drawing itself up to full height and spreading his wings. Gandalf seemed as a doll on the bridge in comparison.

"Go back to the Shadow!" The Balrog slashed at Gandalf with its sword, there was a ringing as the Balrogs sword shattered against the light Gandalf was emitting. "You shall not pass!!" Gandalf boomed, his staff striking the bridge.

The Balrog stepped forwards on the bridge and fell. Gandalf sighed with relief. As he turned around he did not see the Balrogs whip wrap around his right ankle, pulling him down. He fell, but grabbed the edge of the bridge. Frodo tried to run forward but Boromir stopped him.

"Fly you fools!" Gandalf said before he let go and fell.

"Gandalf!" Frodo yelled.

Jessica heard the others run up the stairs, except herself and Aragorn. "Aragorn!" Boromir yelled.

Jessica tried to move but her feet were rooted to the spot. She felt something rip into her left side. Aragorn gripped her shoulder and propelled her up the stairs. Jessica looked at her side as she ran, it was cut and bleeding heavily. She felt the cool air on her face as she reached the outside.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Enjoy? Hope ya did!!

3


	10. Of sewing and weapons

Disclaimer: See previous chapters!!

Sorry about not updating sooner, but I have been having a bit of a problem with my Wireless.

Thank you for reviews!!

Well, getting back to business: Enjoy!!!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 9: Of sewing and weapons

Jessica took deep breath with difficulty. She looked around; she could see Boromir holding Gimli back. She could see Merry and Pippin crying, as well as Sam. Legolas looked around him, sadness in his eyes. Jessica tightened her grip on her left side as she sat down. Legolas saw her and walked over to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

Jessica nodded wearily. "Yes, I just need to heal from all of this," Jessica said, unaware of the blood that was seeping into her already blood-stained fur.

Legolas saw the colour change. "Don't lie," he said as he carefully helped her to stand, placing her left arm behind his neck.

"I wasn't actually, all I said was that I needed to heal from all this," Jessica said weakly.

Aragorn was facing away, cleaning his blade. He turned around.

"Boromir, Legolas. Get them up," he said urgently as he slid his blade back into his sheath.

"Give them a moment," Boromir said to Aragorn. "For pity's sake!"

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs!" Aragorn said, noticing Jessica and Legolas. He nodded slightly at the Elf. "We must reach the woods of Lothlórien. Come Boromir, Gimli, get them up. On your feet, Sam," Aragorn said as he helped the Hobbit to his feet.

Aragorn turned around looking for Frodo. He saw him walking slowly off, as though in a daze.

"Frodo!" Aragorn called out.

Frodo stopped walking and turned around to look at Aragorn. Jessica thought she could see a tear running down his cheek.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Aragorn ran ahead of the Fellowship as the others stumbled along in the darkness. Jessica was walking next to Legolas as he supported her. Her side was slowly healing, even in the few hours that had passed since they had escaped from Moria.

Legolas looked at Jessica; her pupils dilating. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Jessica nodded weakly. "I think so. I hate goblins, you never know where their arrows have been," she said before her side erupted in a wave of pain.

She screwed her eyes up and gritted her teeth as the pain hit her in waves. Legolas stopped walking and lifted Jessica into his arms. She moved her left arm to her stomach in an attempt to counter the pain. Legolas began to speak to her in Elvish and Jessica took comfort in those words.

"Arwenamin, amin nauva mali ten' lle," he said quietly to her. (My lady, I will care for you.)

Jessica felt the pain slowly dissipate. "Hannon le," she said weakly as she rested her head against his chest and let his beating heart lull her to sleep. (Thank you.)

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

She opened her eyes and saw a canopy of trees above her. She was still being carried, she moved her head a bit and saw Legolas; looking at the trees. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Sut naa lle?" he asked her. (How are you?)

Jessica smiled. "Amin tyav esta," she said. (I feel well.)

Legolas smiled at her stubbornness. "Lle risa," he said. (You lie.)

Jessica coughed. "Tereva, amin risa," she said. "Amin anta est." Jessica's breath got caught in her throat, it was enough to cause her side to begin to make itself known. "Let me stand please," Jessica said. (Fine, I lie. I need to rest.)

Legolas slowly set Jessica down on her feet to gently stretch the muscles around the wound. Jessica leaned heavily on the Elf. She looked at her side; a bandage was wrapped around it and she could distinctly feel a paste in the wound. She realised that Aragorn must have tended to her side while she was unconscious.

"The Dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark," a male Elf said, he looked a lot like Legolas except for the shape of his facial features; a more pointed nose, straighter eyes and darker hair.

It was then that both Jessica and Legolas saw that they had arrows pointed at them. Jessica looked at the Elf that had spoken. Jessica quietly groaned as the pain in her side increased and her knees gave way. Legolas tightened his grip on Jessica.

"Uum last i' awr," he whispered to her. "Uum last i' awr. Uum last i' awr. Uum last i' awr." (Do not listen to the pain. Do not listen to the pain. Do not listen to the pain. Do not listen to the pain.)

Jessica slowly felt the pain fade away to the point where she could control it. "Hannon le," she said. (Thank you.)

"Haldir o Lórien," Aragorn said bowing slightly with his right hand pressed over his heart. "Henio aníron, boe ammen i dulu lîn. Boe ammen veriad lîn." Aragorn looked behind him to the others. (Haldir of Lórien. We come here for help. We need your protection.)

"Aragorn," Gimli spoke up from where he had several arrows pointed at him. "These woods are perilous. We should go back."

"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood," Haldir said, his eyes seeming to be distant. "You cannot go back." He turned around and strode off, the other Elves in his group lowered the weapons waiting for the others to follow.

Aragorn went first, leading them. Jessica felt Legolas pick her up in his arms before they started walking, following the Elves that now led them.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica, as a human, leaned against Legolas as Haldir spoke to the Fellowship. Everyone wore lighter clothing in the cool night air. Jessica wore the clothes she had received in Bree. Legolas wore a short sleeved tunic, though it was the same colour as his long sleeved one.

"Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion," Haldir told Legolas. (Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil.)

Legolas bowed his head once. "Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien," Legolas said. (Our Fellowship stands in your dept, Haldir of Lórien.)

Haldir glanced to Aragorn. "A, Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le amen." (Oh, Aragorn of the Dúnedain, you are known to us.)

Aragorn bowed his head. "Haldir."

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves!" Gimli said. "Speak words we can also understand!"

"We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days," Haldir said, his attention was now on Gimli.

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that? Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!" Jessica gasped. What Gimli had said was highly disrespectful. (I spit on your grave!)

Jessica saw Aragorn grip the Dwarf's arm and whispered something to him that Jessica could not hear.

Haldir walked to Frodo and looked at the Hobbit. "You bring great evil with you." He turned to Aragorn. "You can go no further," he said before he walked away.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica was sitting against the trunk of the tree on which the platform was situated on. She was breathing as deeply as she could without setting her side off. The bandages that Aragorn had managed to wrap around her side were starting to turn red with blood. The athelas in the paste that he had applied had not obviously worked. Despite the fast healing that she had received at the start of the process, it had gone bad on her.

She moaned as a wave of pain washed over her. Legolas looked over at her and saw that half of her shirt was crusted partly with her own blood, and tufts of fur. He walked over to her and sat next to her, unconsciously wrapping an arm about her, drawing her closer to him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

Jessica looked at him and noticed that his blonde hair was muted in the darkness. "Tired," she said simply, resting her head on his shoulder, her eyelids were beginning to droop.

It was at that point that she heard Aragorn raise his voice in Elvish. "Er en'amin harwa!" he said angrily. "Lle uum lav lye waan he?" (One of my company is wounded! Will you not allow us pass to help her?)

Before Haldir could reply Jessica weakly broke in. "Tura Edhel, i' aduamin tanya lle ona a' amin ndengina mani amin sint n'ala," she said. "Lle uum lye nuquerna Sauron?" (Master Elf, the image that you give me of the Elves taints what I already know. Will you not help us defeat Sauron?)

Haldir looked at her, astonished that she could speak Elvish and understand what Aragorn had been saying. He looked at her for a long moment before he nodded to Aragorn.

With that Jessica laid her head on Legolas' shoulder and let out a long tired breath. "Are you alright?" he asked her.

Jessica nodded her head. "Just my side. Other than that, I'm just tired."

Legolas nodded his head. "Esta sii'," he said. "Kaima, kaima, kaima." (Rest now. Sleep, sleep, sleep.)

Jessica smiled and closed her eyes, letting the creaking of the tree to lull her to sleep.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica walked beside Legolas as he helped her. Everyone stopped as they reached the top of a hill. They looked out over the vista. Several miles towards the south, a large hill rose out of the woods. Upon the hill rise many mighty mallorn trees, taller than any others ... nestled high in the crown of the mallorns was a beautiful city. It gleamed in the low rays of the late afternoon ... green, gold, and silver. To the east of Caras Galadhon, the woods of Lothlórien ran down the pale gleam of Anduin, the great river. Beyond the river, the land appeared flat and empty, formless and vague, until far away, it rose again like a dark dreary wall. The sun that lay on Lothlórien did not have enough power to enlighten the shadows that lay beyond.

"Caras Galadhon," Haldir said. "The heart of Elvendom on earth. This is the city of Galadhrim where dwell the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of the Light."

To Jessica it sounded as though he loved where he guarded.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica looked at the stairs that wound around the largest mallorn tree. Legolas shared her look.

"How on Arda am I going to climb up that tree?" she asked him.

Legolas shrugged his free shoulder. "I do not know."

Haldir looked at them. "Why are you waiting?" he asked them.

Jessica looked at him, her face slightly pained. "My side," she said. "I can't climb those steps."

Understanding dawned on his face. He signalled to one of his soldiers.

"Do you mind if he carries you?" he asked her as one of the soldiers stepped forwards.

Jessica nodded. "Yes, so long as I can get up those steps," Jessica said. The soldier stepped forwards and carefully took Jessica into his arms. "Hannon le," she told the soldier as they started up the stairs.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The soldier and Haldir left soon after they had reached the top. Jessica was again leaning on Legolas, her hand clamped to her side.

Lord Celeborn stepped forward to greet his guests. His hair was long and silver, his face grave and beautiful with no sign of age upon it. Next to him stood Galadriel, the Lady of the Elves. She had hair of deep gold and timeless unsurpassed beauty.

Celeborn looked hard at Aragorn.

"The enemy knows you have entered here," he told him. "What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Nine there are here, yet ten were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar."

Jessica closed her eyes as the memory of Moria came to her. She shook her head.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land," Galadriel said. "He has fallen into shadow."

"He was taken by both Shadow and Flame," Legolas said. "A Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria."

All of the Fellowship bowed their heads in memory. Celeborn appeared surprised.

"Needless were none of the deed of Gandalf in life," Galadriel said. "We do not yet know his full purpose." Galadriel surveyed the Fellowship. She looked at Gimli. "Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart Gimli, son of Glóin. For the world has grown full of peril, and in all lands, love is now mingled with grief." She looked at Legolas and Jessica for a moment.

Jessica took a deep breath and held it as a wave of pain washed over her. She heard not what came next for several minutes.

"Tonight you will sleep in peace," Galadriel told them.

Jessica bit back a moan of pain as she collapsed in Legolas' arms, unconscious.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

She heard Elven voices singing. They were singing this:

"In gwidh ristennin,  
I fae narchannen  
I Lach Anor ed ardhon gwannen

Mithrandir, Mithrandir! A Randir Vithren!  
Ú-reniathach i amar galen  
I reniad lín ne môr, nuithannen

Ilfirin nairelma nauva i nauva  
Ilfirin nairelma ar ullume nucuvalme  
Nauva i nauva melme nóren sina nairelma"

(The bonds cut,

The spirit broken  
The Flame of Anor has left this World

Mithrandir, Mithrandir, O Pilgrim Grey!  
No more you will wander the Orange world  
Your journey has ended in darkness.

Undying is our regret, what should be shall be  
Undying is our regret and yet we will cast all away,  
What should be shall be, our love for this land is our regret.)

She felt someone come to her right side and hold her hand, lifting it to the lips and gently kissing it. She heard the person speak quietly.

"Arwenamin, saes kuile," the melodic voice spoke to her. (My lady, please awake)

Jessica recognised the voice; it was Legolas. "Hannon le," she said as she opened her eyes and saw Legolas sitting at her side. (Thank you)

"Manen nalyë?" he asked her as he carefully helped her sit up. (How are you?)

"I feel like I've been shot by a goblin or two," Jessica said with a smile.

They both laughed at that. "I didn't know that you spoke Elvish," Legolas said, still holding her hand.

"Yeah, well, I spent the first few days of my stay at Rivendell learning Elvish," she replied with a shrug.

"The healers that tended to you said that you could go for a walk once you woke up," Legolas said, trying to cheer her up.

He succeeded. "I would like that," Jessica said with a smile.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

When Jessica stepped out of her talan Legolas was at her side supporting her. Jessica wore a pale red, Elvish dress while Legolas wore his princes clothing.

Jessica smiled at Legolas who smiled as he watched her face become more Elvish. "A trick to play on the Hobbits," she explained as she tried to hide her mirth. And won.

When she and Legolas walked into the camp where the others were, Aragorn was the only one awake. He looked up from his sword and smiled when he saw Jessica and Legolas. He stood up and carefully embraced the woman.

"Manen nalyë?" he asked her. (How are you?)

"Amin naa eithel," she replied, embracing the Ranger. "Manke naa i' periannath?" The two of them let go. (I am well. Where are the Hobbits?)

Aragorn laughed quietly when he saw her features. He pointed to the sleeping Hobbits.

"There they are," he said. "Do you want to wake them?"

Jessica smiled. "Could you? I want to surprise them," she asked, carefully sitting on a log in a way not to put too much strain on her still healing wound. Legolas sat next to her.

Aragorn smirked and walked amoung the Hobbits, waking them up. "Up you lot. There is a guest here," he told the Hobbits once they woke up.

He pointed at the two Elves in the camp, sitting by the fire, talking in elvish. Legolas saw the Hobbits looking at them, he pointed to them for the other Elf. That Elf turned around and smiled.

"Vedui' il'er," she said. (Greetings everyone)

"Greetings, my lady…." Pippin said, leaving the end open.

The female Elf laughed, a familiar laugh that the Hobbits knew. "Jessica?" Frodo asked.

The female Elf nodded. "Yes, 'tis I," she said, standing up and holding her arms open for the Hobbits.

The Hobbits wasted no time and ran over to her and hugged her. "How come you look like that?"

"You remember that I can change my form, Frodo?" The Hobbit nodded. "Elves just happen to be part of my repertoire."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica sat the camp with a bit of fabric in front of her, as well as a needle and thread; she was some embroidery. Legolas walked out of his talan, his shirt inside on his bed so that his chest and stomach were bare revealing his well defined muscles, and saw Jessica. He walked over to her and sat next to her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine," Jessica replied, not looking up from her work.

Legolas looked at it. "What are you doing?"

"I don't know really," Jessica said.

Legolas could see an image of a dragon fighting a tiger. Both of the creatures were pencilled in, while the dragon already had some stitching. Jessica looked up and smiled. She had known that Legolas was looking at her work.

"I don't know why I'm doing it, I just feel compelled to do so," Jessica said with a smile.

Legolas nodded with a smile. His eyes moved to something behind her, he stood up and bowed.

"Lady Galadriel," he said.

Jessica stood up and spun around to face the person behind her. She saw that it was indeed Lady Galadriel. She curtsied.

"You may go Thranduilion," Galadriel said to Legolas.

Legolas bowed again and walked back to his talan, grabbing his shirt before he left.

"Malady Galadriel," Jessica said.

"Sit, daughter of Amaia," Galadriel said.

Jessica nodded and did so, noticing that Galadriel did the same. "To what do I hold the honour?" Jessica asked.

"I wished to speak with you," the Elf replied.

"I have a question to ask you. At Moria Legolas suddenly became protective of me. Do you know why?" Jessica asked.

Galadriel smiled. "He loves you, you know. Elves become protective of their things." Jessica bristled at being thought of as a thing. "Do not think of it in that way. Thranduilion is willing to die for you if need be. Show him that you would do the same," Galadriel said.

Jessica smiled. "Thank you, Lady Galadriel."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica stood with the rest of the Fellowship as Elves clasped Elven cloaks around them, placing a leaf brooch at the collar of the cloak.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people, may these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes," Celeborn said.

Jessica watched as Galadriel gave Legolas an elegant bow. "My gift to you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim. Worthy of the skill of our woodland kin," Galadriel said as Legolas tested it.

Galadriel moved to Merry and Pippin and gave them both daggers. "These are the daggers of the Noldorin. They have already seen service in war," Galadriel watched as Pippin looked at her with fear. "Do not fear, young Peregrin Took. You will find your courage."

Galadriel walked to Sam next and handed him a long length of rope. "And for you, Samwise Gamgee, Elven rope made of hithlain," he bowed to her.

"Thank you, my lady," he said before glancing at Merry and Pippin. "Have you run out of those nice, shiny daggers?" he asked hesitantly.

Galadriel smiled and moved onto Gimli. "And what gift would a dwarf ask of the Elves?" she asked.

"Nothing," Gimli said, shaking his head. He looked up at her. "Except to look upon the lady of the Galadhrim one last time for she is more fair than all the jewels beneath the earth," Galadriel laughed. Gimli scowled at his foolishness and turned away. He recovered and turned back to her. "Actually... There was one thing. No, no, I couldn't. It's quite impossible. Stupid to ask."

Galadriel leaned forward and listened to what the dwarf had to ask. She smiled and pulled three hairs from her head and gave them to the Dwarf. Jessica was the only one who was actually watching.

Galadriel moved to Aragorn and the two of them spoke quietly to each other for a few minutes before she moved onto Frodo. "I give you the light of Eärendil, our most beloved star," Frodo took it and smiled. "May it be a light for you in dark places, when all other lights go out." Galadriel then stepped to Jessica. Galadriel, handed Jessica a necklace with a baby silver dragon with deep sapphire eyes on it. As well as that was a range of coloured thread. I know what you started during your stay here, and I know that it is not completed yet, so I give those to you also, Galadriel said.

Jessica bowed her head, and hoping that Galadriel had not yet left her mind, she said; I thank you, Lady Galadriel.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica sat in the same boat as Legolas and Gimli, wearing the pendant. Legolas smiled as he saw her gift.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Songs: Lament for Gandalf

Well, I hope you enjoyed that. Here's a slight spoiler:

"Where's Frodo?" Merry asked after he had dumped a small amount of kindling at Gimlis feet.

Aragorn's head snapped around, he immediately looked to Boromir but was met by Boromir's shield that lay abandoned on his bed roll. Jessica stood up abruptly and turned to look into the forest. She could hear something that even Legolas could not hear.

"Mani lle ten?" Aragorn asked her. (What do you hear?)

"Amin ten am oomae," she replied. (I hear raised voices.)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"The horn of Gondor!" Legolas called out.

"Boromir!" Aragorn said as he nodded to Jessica and ran off, following an unseen path laid before him.

Jessica nodded to Legolas and dropped to the ground. She slunk through the sparse undergrowth and followed Aragorn as best she could. She soon reached the fight that Boromir had left. She saw Aragorn fighting an Uruk, it was then that she saw Boromir; he was crawling towards the hollow roots of a nearby tree. Jessica burst out from under cover and ran over to Boromir. She stopped in front of him. She sat down in front of the man as he collapsed on his side, the arrows doing their work. She gently rolled him onto his back and laid his head in her lap.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jessica looked up and smiled wolfishly before changing into a Tiger. She waited until the others were ready and led the way, following Merry and Pippin's scent.

10


	11. Boromir

Disclaimer: You get the general idea! Any that need reminding, read disclaimers of previous chapters!

Hi yal! Hope you are enjoying this. I thank Tari Surion for being a faithful reader and reviewer. Please R&R!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 10: Boromir

Jessica's head whipped around when she heard a loud growling, as well as the sound of breaking branches. She looked behind her at Legolas who nodded. He had heard it as well. Jessica looked to the two other Elven boats and both men nodded, they had heard it also. Jessica turned to Legolas.

"Legolas, give me the oar, you have been rowing for two days straight," Jessica said.

Legolas looked at her and continued to row.

"Cam amin ta," she said (Hand me it.)

Legolas looked at her with awe, as did Gimli, even though he did not understand what she had said. Legolas stopped rowing and handed her the oar.

"Esta, Tura Quessir," Jessica said as she began to row. "Amin hiraetha manka amin aith lle vee' ve' amada." (Rest, Master Elf. I'm sorry if I mark you as a fool.)

Legolas smiled and accepted the apology with a nod and sat back, watching the scenery move by.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica followed Aragorn and Boromir and banked her boat on the shore by the waterfall. She got out first and helped Gimli out before helping Legolas.

"How do you feel?" he asked her.

Jessica nodded. "The wound is gone, I can fight," Jessica replied before she stepped into the boat again and began to pass their things out.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica sat on the stone ruin that Sam slept against as Aragorn pulled bed rolls out of his boat and throwing them on the ground in front of the fire. "We cross the lake at nightfall, hide the boats and continue on foot," Aragorn said. "We approach Mordor from the North."

"Oh, yes, just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil, an impassable labyrinth of razor-sharp rocks. And after that, it gets even better ... a festering, stinking marshland as far as the eye can see," Gimli said in a gloomy tone of voice.

"That is our road," Aragorn said. "I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf."

"Recover my-" Gimli said indignantly. "Pay no heed to that, young Hobbit," he said to Pippin who sat next to the Dwarf.

"We should leave now," Legolas said.

"No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore," Aragorn said. "We must wait for the cover of darkness."

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me," Legolas said as he glanced into the woods. "A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near, I can feel it."

"Amin weera yassen Legolas. Amin lam ta e' i' vilya," Jessica said. (I agree with Legolas. I taste it in the air.)

Aragorn looked at her and nodded.

"Where's Frodo?" Merry asked after he had dumped a small amount of kindling at Gimlis feet.

Aragorn's head snapped around, he immediately looked to Boromir but was met by Boromir's shield that lay abandoned on his bed roll. Jessica stood up abruptly and turned to look into the forest. She could hear something that even Legolas could not hear.

"Mani lle ten?" Aragorn asked her. (What do you hear?)

"Amin ten am oomae," she replied. (I hear raised voices.)

"Pippin, Merry, Sam, hide," Aragorn said.

They nodded their heads and ran into the cover of the trees. Jessica looked at the others and nodded. She jumped up and landed on the ground in the shape of a cheetah and began to run through the forest with Aragorn not too far behind her.

Aragorn saw Frodo at the summit of Amon Hen and ran faster. "Frodo?" he asked when he stopped near Frodo.

The Hobbit looked at both the man and the otter. "It has taken Boromir," he said numbly.

Aragorn moved towards Frodo. "Where is the Ring?" Aragorn asked urgently.

Frodo backed away from Aragorn. Aragorn looked shocked at the movement.

"Stay away!" Frodo said.

"Frodo," Aragorn said. "I swore to protect you."

"As did I," Jessica said.

Frodo unfurled his fist and in his palm was the ring. "Would you destroy it?"

Jessica and Aragorn could both hear; "Aragorn. Aragorn. Elessar." Jessica shook her head, trying to keep the voice out of her head.

Aragorn kneeled in front of Frodo. "We would have gone with you to the end," Aragorn said. "Into the very fires of Mordor," he said as he closed the Hobbits hand.

"I know. Look after the others, especially Sam," Frodo said. "He will not understand."

Aragorn nodded before he froze. He stood up abruptly and drew his sword.

"Go, Frodo!" he said. Frodo hesitated. "Run. Run!" he yelled.

Jessica nodded and Frodo slipped into the trees behind him. Jessica had seen Stings blue light escaping from its sheath. She shifted to her were cat form.

"You want some help?" she asked as she pulled her daggers out.

"That would be much appreciated," Aragorn said before he attacked the Uruk-Hai in front of them.

Jessica nodded and began to stab at the enemy with her daggers, all of her hits in the face. As she fought she could see Aragorn being surrounded. She turned around and ran in his direction and leaped over the heads of the Uruk-Hai, her daggers already doing their deadly work.

Jessica kept her head as she watched Aragorn kill the Uruk-Hai that came before him.

"Find the Halflings!" a Uruk-Hai yelled out. "Find the Halflings!"

Aragorn jumped down. "Elendil!" He stabbed an Uruk, killing it.

He now lay on his back. An orc ran to kill him but Aragorn raised his sword and stabbed it in the chest. It fell onto him. It was then that Jessica realised that she was surrounded by Uruk-Hai. She went to kill one but it disarmed her of both her daggers. It punched her in the face, sending her onto her back, dazed.

She felt the Uruk-Hai straddle her and press a blade to her throat. She couldn't see it, even with her eyes open.

She felt it jar with a sudden impact before the weight was removed from her before being pulled up to her feet. A few seconds later her eyes cleared and she saw Legolas standing in front of her, looking at her, worried.

"Are you alright?" he asked her as he handed her back her daggers that he had found lying nearby.

Jessica nodded. "I think so," she replied. "An Uruk caught me off guard," she explained as she took her daggers back.

Legolas turned to Aragorn. "Go!" he said to the man.

Aragorn nodded and ran in the same direction that Frodo had gone. Jessica gripped her daggers and fought.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Not ten minutes later Jessica stood next to Legolas, her daggers in their sheaths, firing arrows at the Uruks. Jessica noticed out of the corner of her eye that Aragorn was struggling with an Uruk against a tree. He turned away from the tree, giving Jessica the opportunity that she needed. She turned to the Uruk and fired an arrow into the Ururk, killing it.

"The horn of Gondor!" Legolas called out.

"Boromir!" Aragorn said as he nodded to Jessica and ran off, following an unseen path laid before him.

Jessica nodded to Legolas and dropped to the ground. She slunk through the sparse undergrowth and followed Aragorn as best she could.

She soon reached the fight that Boromir had left. She saw Aragorn fighting an Uruk, it was then that she saw Boromir; he was crawling towards the hollow roots of a nearby tree. Jessica burst out from under cover and ran over to Boromir. She stopped in front of him. She sat down in front of the man as he collapsed on his side, the arrows doing their work. She gently rolled him onto his back and laid his head in her lap.

"Jessica?" Boromir said weakly.

"Shh, Boromir, conserve your strength, Aragorn will help you as soon as he can," she said, trying to ease the pain as much as she could.

"No!" she heard Aragorn whisper. She blushed slightly as she realized that her hearing was heightened.

Aragorn was at Boromir's left. He looked a mess, his head looked bruised.

"They took the little ones," Boromir said in a painful gasp. Jessica watched as Aragorn tried to stop the bleeding from Boromir's shoulder. "Frodo. Where is Frodo?" he asked panicked.

"I let Frodo go," Aragorn said gently.

Boromir held his gaze. "Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the Ring from him."

"The Ring is beyond our reach now."

"Forgive me. I did not see…… I have failed you all."

"No, Boromir. You fought bravely. You have kept your honour," Jessica said.

Aragorn tried to bind Boromir's injury but Boromir stopped him. "Leave it! It is over… the world of Men will fall and all will come to darkness and my city to ruin… Aragorn…"

"I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you," Aragorn said, "I will not let the White City fall, nor your people fail…"

"Our people… our people." Aragorn passed Boromir his sword who placed his sword hand on his chest. "I would have followed you, my brother… my captain, my king."

Jessica watched as Boromir grew pale and died. Jessica felt a tear run down her cheek.

"Be at peace, son of Gondor." Aragorn leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

As Aragorn pulled away Jessica's tear hit Boromir's cheek. Legolas and Gimli ran up to them.

"They will look for his coming from the White Tower," Jessica said, "but he will not return."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica watched as the boat carrying Boromir went over the edge of the towering waterfall. She remembered what they had put in the boat; Boromir's horn that had been cloven in two now lay at his side and the weapons of his enemies.

Legolas pushed the last boat into the water. "If we are quick, we will catch Frodo and Sam before nightfall," he said hopefully.

Aragorn looked to the other shore and saw Frodo and Sam disappearing into the trees. He looked at Jessica who sat wearing black hair and her designs in her hair were as dark as she could make in her mourning for her friend. Her pack was on her back, as full as it had been with her things and some of the things that she had taken from Boromir. He looked back to his arm guards and continued to fasten them.

Legolas looked at Aragorn. "You mean not to follow them."

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands," Aragorn said.

"Then it has all been in vain," Gimli said. "The Fellowship has failed."

"Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death, not while we have strength left," Aragorn said as he walked to his pack and pulled out a hunting knife and strapped it on. "Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let's hunt some Orc."

"Yes!" Gimli said.

Jessica looked up and smiled wolfishly before changing into a Tiger. She waited until the others were ready and led the way, following Merry and Pippin's scent.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

What did yal think? Wait till you read the next chapter *writer grins maliciously while doing a bad evil laugh*

Well, getting back to business, enjoy!!

5


	12. Of Old Friends

Disclaimer: Need I say it?

BlueEyedGunSlinger – thank you for your review, it has been taken into consideration.

Hao'sAnjul – thank you for your review, there will be a twist (character death and development).

Well, I hope you enjoy this, it was hard for me to continue this (School! Damn you school!) *groans and weakly supports her writing hand*. I hate science and one reason that this took so long was because of that. The other…….. ah well, I wont tell you.

Sorry about that rant, had to get it out. Well, enjoy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 11: Of Old Friends

Jessica sniffed the air, she could smell Uruks nearby. She looked to Aragorn, he lay on his side against an outcropping of rock, his eyes closed. He opened his eyes.

"Their pace has quickened," he said as he stood up. "They must have caught our scent," he looked over his shoulder. "Hurry!"

Legolas came up and looked over his shoulder to Gimli. "Come on, Gimli!" he yelled.

Jessica smiled and shifted her form to that of a horse before she galloped to Gimli. "Master Dwarf, climb on," she said going onto her knees, waiting for the dwarf to climb on.

He climbed on and Jessica stood up and galloped after the others. She soon caught up to them. They had stopped and were looking at something. As Jessica and Gimli got closer they saw it was one of the leaf clasps that the Elves of Lothlórien had given them.

"They are less than a day ahead of us. Come!" Aragorn said, getting to his feet and running away with Legolas at his side.

They came to a hill and stopped to catch their breath. "Rohan. Home of the Horse-lords. There's something strange at work here," Aragorn said, scanning the land ahead. "Some evil gives speed to these creatures. Sets its will against us."

Legolas ran ahead of them by a few yards and looked out on the land while he stood on a stone outcropping.

"Legolas! What do your Elf eyes see?" Aragorn asked the Elf.

"The Uruks turn northeast," he replied. "They're taking the Hobbits to Isengard!"

"Saruman."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"A red sun rises. Blood has been spilled this night," Legolas said as he paused to look at the sunrise.

Without another word he continued to run. Jessica picked up speed and ran next to the Elf.

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

"It is something that every Elf is taught at a young age to remember," the Elf replied.

Jessica stopped next to Aragorn when he stopped at the top of a rise.

"What is it?" Jessica asked. She realised that her question was stupid as she heard the sound of horses. "Gimli, get down!" she said.

The dwarf did so and they all hid behind a nearby rock formation. Jessica changed her form to that of a brown haired Elf.

Aragorn watched the horses go by before he stepped out from behind the formation and called out; "Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark?"

The others walked to him and watched as the horses turned around with prompting from the leader at the front and charged at them.

As they were surrounded Aragorn held his arms up in surrender. The leader of the riders came forward, on his horse with a spear in his hand.

"What business does a man, a dwarf and two Elves have in the Riddermark?" the leader asked. Jessica remained quiet, as did the others. "Speak quickly!"

"Give me your name, horse-master, and I'll give you mine," Gimli said in one of those times when he could be difficult. The rider handed his spear to the rider next to him and dismounted his horse.

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood a little higher from the grounded," the rider said.

In a lightning fast move both Jessica and Legolas had drawn arrows to their bows and were aimed at the rider. The spears of the men came to aim on the two Elves.

"You would die before your stroke fell," Legolas said vehemently.

Aragorn placed his hands on their arrows and pushed them gently down. Jessica and Legolas reluctantly let Aragorn lower their arrows.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Glóin," he said laying a hand on Gimli's shoulder. "The Elves are Jessica and Legolas of the Woodland Realm. We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king."

The rider removed his helmet. "Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe, not even his own kin."

The Rohirrim withdrew their spears.

"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished," he spoke the rest quietly to the four accusingly, mainly at the two Elves. "The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man hooded and cloaked. And everywhere, his spies slip past our nets." He looked at the group. Jessica just stared back at him as his gaze landed on both her and Legolas.

"We are no spies. We track a party of Uruk-Hai westward across the plain," Aragorn said. "They have taken two of our friends captive."

"The Uruks are destroyed," the rider said. "We slaughtered them during the night."

Gimli stepped forward. "But there were two Hobbits. Did you see two Hobbits with them?"

"They would be small. Only children to your eyes," Aragorn said, putting his hand at the same height as Merry and Pippin.

The rider shook his head. "We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them."

Jessica looked to her right and saw smoke rising in the distance. She closed her eyes and fought back the tears. Next time, Horse-master, watch what you throw your spear at! Jessica thought vehemently.

She opened her eyes. "Dead?" she asked, her voice weak with sorrow instead of the lilt that usually came with her Elven form.

"I am sorry," the rider said. Jessica laid her left hand on Gimli's shoulder, as did Legolas. The rider turned around and whistled loudly. "Hasufel! Arod!" Two steeds trotted forward. The rider laid a hand on the horses. "May these horses bear you to a better fortune than their former masters. Farewell." He put his helmet on and climbed up onto his horse. "Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands," he told the four of them. "We ride north!" he yelled to the other riders.

The riders rode around them. Legolas watched as Aragorn took Hasufel and stroked his head. Legolas took Arod's reigns and helped Gimli up Arods back before climbing on himself.

Aragorn turned to Jessica and offered her his hand. Jessica took it and Aragorn helped her up before climbing onto Hasufel.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Gimli was shifting through the carcasses with his axe. He stopped and retrieved something. He turned around to face the others. In his hand he held a charred belt and sheath.

"It's one of their wee belts," Gimli said sadly.

Legolas bowed his head and closed his eyes. "Hiro hyn hîdh ab 'wanath," he said quietly. (May they find peace in death.)

Jessica closed her eyes and bit back the tears that wanted to come out. They can't be dead! They just can't! Jessica mentally wailed.

She felt someone lay a hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and saw Legolas, sadness in his eyes.

"Amin tyav lost," Jessica said. (I feel empty.)

Jessica looked to Aragorn who was on his knees and looking at something on the ground. "Jessica? I need your help!" Jessica looked at Legolas for a second before she ran to Aragorn. "I need you to scent for Pippin and Merry."

Jessica nodded. "Alright," she said, even as she shifted to her tiger form and began to walk around, sniffing the air. As she walked along, following the scent she heard Aragorn speaking but she didn't listen, she was too busy smelling for the two Hobbits.

She walked along the scent path and stopped abruptly at the edge of the trees near the mound.

"Fangorn? What madness drove them in there?" Gimli asked.

Jessica shifted to a were tiger. "I don't not know, mellonamin," Jessica said. "But if Aragorn leads us in there I will follow him."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Gimli walked up to a bush that had what looked like fresh blood on the leaves. He touched a leaf and tasted the blood that came on to his finger. He spat out the offending fluid.

"Orc blood!" he said.

Aragorn scoured the forest floor, looking at the tracks of the two Hobbits. He stopped and looked at a track where the Hobbits stopped.

"These are strange tracks," he said, crouching down to get a closer look at them.

"The air is so close in here," Gimli said fearfully.

Jessica laughed from where she sat on Legolas' shoulder as a squirrel. Legolas looked about the forest, as if feeling it.

"This forest is old. Very old," he said. "Full of memory... and anger. They all heard the sound of the forest groaning. "The trees are speaking to each other."

Aragorn stood up and looked at Gimli who held his axe in his hands, looking about for foes. "Gimli!" he whispered. Gimli started at his name. "Lower you axe!" he said, gesturing.

Gimli nodded and slowly lowered his axe. To Jessica it looked as though he was surrendering.

"They have feelings, my friend," he said almost reverently. "The Elves began it. Waking up the trees, teaching them to speak."

Jessica jumped off of Legolas' shoulder and onto a nearby tree. "Talking trees. What do trees have to talk about?" Gimli asked. "Except the consistency of squirrel droppings."

"I heard that, Master Dwarf!" Jessica said as she jumped back to Legolas' shoulder. "I'd watch out if I were you."

Legolas tried hard not to laugh at the image that Jessica had put into his mind and continued to walk on, following Aragorn.

He suddenly saw something. "Jessica, please climb off." Jessica nodded and jumped over to Gimli.

Legolas ran forward to look closely at something. "Aragorn, nad nâ ennas!" he said. Aragorn ran forward, as did Gimli. (Something is out there!)

Jessica jumped from Gimli's shoulder and shifted to her lioness form.

"Man cenich?" Aragorn asked. (What do you see?)

"The White wizard approaches," Legolas whispered.

All of them weighed this bit of information. "Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us," Aragorn said as he readied his sword. Gimli gripped his axe, Legolas nocked an arrow to his bow and Jessica crouched down. "We must be quick."

With a yell all of them jumped out from where they hid and attacked. Legolas let loose his arrow, the white light grew brighter and the arrow blew up. Gimli threw his axe and it was shattered. Aragorn's sword grew hot and he was forced to let it drop. Jessica watched this and pounced on the light, only to be thrown to the side, hitting a nearby tree. The pain hit her hard and she shifted to a tiny kitten, looking as cute as she could be .

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits," The white wizard said.

"Where are they?" Aragorn asked.

Legolas moved to help Jessica but was stopped by the blinding white light that emanated from the white wizard.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Aragorn said.

The white light that surrounded the wizard slowly pulled itself back. Before them all stood Gandalf, dressing in white.

Aragorn looked on him, astounded. "It cannot be."

Legolas kneeled. "Forgive me. I mistook you for Saruman."

Gimli bowed to Gandalf.

"I am Saruman. Or Rather, Saruman as he should have been," Gandalf said as he leaned slightly on his staff.

"You fell," Jessica said weakly as she stopped looking cute from the forest floor.

"Through fire and water," Gandalf said. "From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me, and I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and every day was as long as a life age of the Earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back," he said. "...until my task is done."

Legolas stood up and walked to Jessica and lifted her to his shoulder. "Gandalf," Aragorn said.

"Gandalf?" Gandalf said, confused. Recognition hit him. "Yes," he smiled. "That's what they used to call me." Aragorn nodded and Gandalf smiled. "Gandalf the Grey. That was my name."

"Gandalf," Gimli said.

"I am Gandalf the White." Legolas grinned. "And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide."

He looked at Jessica who winced slightly as she stretched. He walked over to her. "My dear lady, I apologise."

Jessica smiled. "Do not apologise my friend, you did not mean it, I know that."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica stood beside Legolas and Gimli. She had changed her form to her Elven one. She watched as Gandalf whistled one, then twice. When the whistle had died away there was an answered neigh of a horse.

A magnificent, white horse galloped towards them, over a hill. Gandalf smiled.

Legolas looked awed. "That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell," he said.

"I really hope that no spell can befuddle an Elf," Jessica said.

"As do I," Aragorn said. "For when that happens I shall run away from the Elf in question as fast as my human legs can manage before danger strikes."

Jessica shook her head and looked at Legolas; he appeared to be ignoring the teasing they were putting him through.

The horse stopped in front of Gandalf. "Shadowfax. He is the lord of all horses," Gandalf said, "and he has been my friend through many dangers."

Jessica smiled as she watched Gandalf stroke Shadowfax's head. Aragorn offered her his hand and helped her up onto Hasufel before climbing on himself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well, I hope you liked this. Question: should I spare Grima later on, or not? Please R&R.

6


	13. The Renewal Of The People

Disclaimer: is this really necessary this far in?

Two chapters in one day. Alright, I lied earlier, my hand did hurt, but it was my shoulder that was killing me. So apologies on that problem. Read faithful readers and enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 12: The Renewal Of The People

Jessica saw Edoras for the first time when they all stopped at a rise that looked towards Edoras and consequently, Meduseld.

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan," Gandalf said, "whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong."

Jessica shook her head in sadness. "Any king to have his mind trapped in a way like that is absolutely horrid," she said quietly.

"I agree," Aragorn muttered.

"Be careful of what you say. Do not look for welcome here," Gandalf cautioned them as he nudged Shadowfax to move.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

As they rode slowly through the gates of Edoras both Aragorn and Jessica saw a green flag with a white horse fall to the ground.

As they rode through Edoras the people looked at them wearily, as if they brought bad omens. Aragorn looked towards Meduseld as did Jessica; there was a woman, dressed in white watching them.

"You'd find more cheer in a graveyard," Gimli said quietly, both Jessica and Aragorn heard this from in front of Legolas.

Aragorn looked back to the hall, the lady was gone. Once they had dismounted their horses Jessica kept looking to her left where she could see the people staring at her.

_I mean, I can't blame them. A woman in a group of men, not exactly good idea,_ Jessica thought, now forcing herself to keep looking forward. _Even if that woman happens to be an Elf._

As they reached the landing a man and a small detachment came out of Meduseld. He stopped them. Jessica glanced to her right, Legolas and Gandalf were next to her. She noticed Gandalf as he leaned on his staff in his grey clothing.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of… Gríma Wormtongue," the leader said.

Gandalf nodded to the others and they began to remove their weapons. Jessica handed the guards her sword first before detaching everything else including the quiver full of arrows that Galadriel had given her. The look she gave the guard that she was giving her things to plainly said this; If I find my things damaged in any way, you will pay.

The guard nodded and looked away, holding her weapons gently, trying hard not to damage them.

Jessica looked at the leader, she guessed that this was Háma. "Your staff," he said.

Gandalf glanced at his staff and back at Háma and scoffed. "You would not part an old man from his walking stick," he said innocently.

Háma nodded and led the way inside. Jessica looked to Gandalf again and saw him leaning on Legolas' arm as though he really was old and in need of support.

Háma entered the hall and bowed to Théoden before moving aside for the others. Jessica looked at the man sitting next to the king who looked old and decrepit with his long white hair. She couldn't see or hear what the man said but heard the king well enough. She could also see several men walking to the side of them, looking at them with anger in their eyes, behind the contingency of men and women.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King," Gandalf said.

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" the king asked, laboured, looking to the man next to him for affirmation, who nodded.

This time Jessica heard what the man said; "A just question, my liege."

The man stood up and walked towards them, almost meeting them halfway. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Láthspell I name him. Ill news is and ill guest," he said.

"Be silent," Gandalf said. The man froze in him tracks. "Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm." At that Gandalf raised his staff.

"His staff," he said, backing away from Gandalf while he addressed the men to the side of the group. "I told you take the wizard's staff."

The men burst from behind the lines and charged the group. Jessica changed her form to that of a bear and let out a roar. The men stopped in their tracks and looked at Jessica, now scared. They took a breath before they charged again, this time to Jessica. The others, minus Gandalf leapt to help, attacking the men with their fists. At this Jessica spotted the man trying to move away. She moved to stop him but Gimli beat her to it: he turned the man onto his back before snarling:

"I would stay still if I were you."

"Hearken to me!" Gandalf said. The people approached behind Gandalf. "I release you from the spell," he held out his hand and concentrated.

Suddenly Théoden began to laugh. Gandalf opened his eyes and looked at the king. "You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey."

Angry, Gandalf threw aside his grey cloak, letting it fall to the floor and revealing his white clothing. Théoden was forced back in his seat by the blinding light that came from Gandalf.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound."

A woman wearing a white dress rushed in. She started to run to the king, but Aragorn stopped her. "Wait," was all he said.

Jessica heard Saruman speak through Théoden's mouth. "If I go, Théoden dies," they said.

Gandalf thrust his staff forwards, throwing Théoden back again. "You did not kill me, you will not kill him."

"Rohan is mine," Théoden said with some difficulty.

"Be gone."

Théoden lunged for Gandalf who again thrust his staff forward, throwing Théoden back in his seat again. Gandalf let out a sigh of relief. Théoden moaned and slipped from his throne. The woman ran to his side and caught him before he hit the floor. Everyone watched as Théoden grew younger, back to his normal age. Gandalf stepped back and smiled.

Théoden looked at the woman. "I know your face," he said smiling. "Éowyn, Éowyn," he said.

Éowyn wept with joy. Théoden looked surprised at Gandalf standing over him. "Gandalf?" he asked.

"Breathe the fresh air again, my friend," Gandalf said.

Éowyn helped Théoden to stand, he winced slightly as he overlooked the hall. "Dark have my dreams been of late." He looked down at his trembling hands.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better if they grasped your sword," Gandalf said.

Háma stepped forwards with the King's sword. He extended the sword and watched as Théoden pulled his sword from the scabbard. Wormtongue tried to escape by crawling backwards but Gimli just pulled him back sharply. Jessica stood behind the man and dwarf and growled, loudly enough to make Wormtongue cower.

Théoden looked at the steel of his sword, Herugrim. His eyes darkened as his gaze landed on Wormtongue.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica walked as an Elf next to Legolas. She watched as Háma and Gamling threw Wormtongue down the outside stairs. Théoden walked down the stairs, his sword in hand. Wormtongue crawled away as he spoke.

"I only ever served you, my lord," he said beseechingly.

Théoden continued his advance on Wormtongue. "Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" he shouted.

"Send me not from your sight," Wormtongue pleaded.

Théoden raised his sword, about to kill Wormtongue. "No, my lord! No, my lord. Let him go," Aragorn said, grabbing the king's arms, halting the sword in mid air. "Enough blood has been spilt on his account," he said looking at him.

Aragorn went to help Wormtongue up. He extended his hand but all Wormtongue did was spit on it. Aragorn winced with disgust and shook his hand, trying to get most of the spittle off.

Wormtongue turned on his heel and ran in the opposite direction, shoving people out of the way. "Get out of my way!" he yelled.

As soon as he was gone Jessica heard Háma call out; "Hail, Théoden King!"

Everyone kneeled before Théoden. Jessica bowed her head from where she stood on the steps. Théoden turned around and looked at those that stood on the steps.

"Where is Théodred? Where is my son?" he asked.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica stood beside Éowyn as the funeral began, right near the tomb door. When the body passed in front of Éowyn they both began to sing, this had been agreed upon earlier that day.

"_Bealocwealm hafað fréone frecan_

_forth onsended_

_giedd sculon singan gléomenn_

_sorgiende_

_on Meduselde þæt he ma no wære_

_his dryhtne dyrest and mæga_

_deorost._

_Bealo..."_

_(An evil death has set forth the_

_noble warrior_

_A song shall sing sorrowing_

_minstrels_

_in Meduseld that he is no more,_

_to his lord dearest and kinsmen_

_most beloved._

_An evil death...)_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica sat inside Meduseld, waiting for Gandalf to return. Gimli and Aragorn sat as well, waiting. Legolas sat next to Jessica, they were talking quietly in Elvish.

"Ta quell ele Théoden haran n'alaquel a'ho sanya ar il nu Saruman's tur," Legolas said. (It is good to see Théoden King back to normal and not under Saurman's control.)

"Amin weer," Jessica said. (I agree.)

It was at that time that Gandalf and Théoden walked through the main doors, in Gandalf's arms was a boy who was unconscious and a little girl walked next to the King looking worriedly at the boy in Gandalf's arms. Both Jessica and Legolas jumped up from where they sat.

Jessica looked at the king who nodded. Jessica came forward.

"Mani naa essa en lle?" she asked the girl as she crouched down in front of her. The girl looked curiously at her, confused. Jessica repeated her question, this time in the Common Tongue. (What is your name?)

"Freda," the girl said.

"Well, Freda, come with me," Jessica said extending her left hand as she stood.

The girl took it and Jessica gently led her to where she and Legolas had been sitting before Gandalf had come in with the boy. Éowyn came into the room and took charge of the girl. Gandalf held the boy out to Jessica.

"I need the use of both my hands to help him," he said.

Jessica nodded and gently took the boy into her arms, supporting his head. Gandalf laid his right hand on the boy's head and Jessica could see him mouthing a few words. The boy groaned and slowly opened his eyes. Jessica set the boy gently down on the seat by his sister.

"Vasa mellonamin," she said, pushing her plate of food to the boy. (Eat my friend.)

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It was a little while later when Éowyn stood up and turned to the others after she had spoken to the children in the language of the people of Rohan. "They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the Wild Men are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go," she said. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Jessica shared a look on their faces; concern. "Rick, cot and tree."

"Where's mama?" Freda asked.

Éowyn turned to the girl and comforted her.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash," Gandalf said, gesturing to the girl and her brother. "All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on," he placed his had on Théoden's chair, Théoden eyed him, warily. "Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight."

"You have 2000 good men riding north as we speak," Aragorn said, stopping his smoking. "Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king."

Théoden got up out of his chair and walked to the centre of the room. "They will be 300 leagues from here by now," he said. "Éomer cannot help us," Gandalf made to speak. "I now what it is you want of me, but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

Aragorn removed his pipe once more and leaned forward. "Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not."

Éowyn spun to look at both Théoden and Aragorn, awed.

"When I last looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Gondor," Théoden said indignantly.

"And I thought Kings took advice from people, not their own thoughts alone," Jessica said. "I take leave of your hall before you make a decision," Jessica said before she went to the doors, pushing them open with a squeaky heave and walked out, the doors closing quietly behind her.

Legolas looked after her, wondering if he should follow.

"Then what is the king's decision?" Gandalf asked, a bit perturbed.

Théoden turned away from them, concern etched into his face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hope everyone enjoyed that, I may get a third up!

6


	14. Old Alliances Renewed

Disclaimer: Really! Is this necessary?

Thank you torchwood101 for your review! I place this up today to commemorate the addition of my school friend to the circle! Torchwood101, enjoy this please and review more! I'll see ya at school tomorrow!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 13: Old Alliances Renewed

Jessica walked next to Legolas as Gandalf led them to the stables. Her hair was now a dark moss green, her weapons had been returned to her and she wore them almost all the time now.

"Helm's Deep," Gimli said. "They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight!" They entered the Rohirrim stables and walked to the end of the stables where Shadowfax was kept. "Who will defend them if not their king?"

"He's doing only what he thinks is best for his people," Aragorn said by a way of trying to calm the dwarf down. "Helm's Deep has saved them in the past."

"There is no way out of that ravine. Théoden is walking into a trap," Gandalf said as they walked towards Shadowfax. "He thinks he's leading them to safety. What they will get is a massacre," Gandalf turned to Aragorn. "Théoden has a strong will, but I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defences have to hold."

"They will hold," Aragorn promised.

"The Grey Pilgrim. That's what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of Men I've walked this earth, and now I have no time," Gandalf quietly mused.

Aragorn opened the stable door. Gandalf mounted Shadowfax.

"With luck, my search will not be in vain. Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east."

Aragorn nodded his head. "Go."

Legolas, Gimli and Jessica jumped out of the way as Shadowfax ran out of the stables at top speed. Jessica ran to the stable doors and watched Gandalf and Shadowfax left Rohan as fast as they could.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica watched as two soldiers attempted to subdue a large brown stallion and they were failing miserably. Jessica looked around, Aragorn was no where in sight. She stepped forward and put Legolas' saddle down and walked towards them.

"That horse is half mad, my lady," a soldier that was taking a saddle to another horse said. "There's nothing you can do. Leave him."

The horse reared again and whinnied as Jessica slowly approached the horse. "Shh," she said. "Fæste, stille nú...fæste." Jessica signaled to of the soldiers to go. "...stille nú. Lac is drefed, gefrægon," she reached the horse and began to rub his neck gently, she removed the rope on the horses right. She motioned to the other soldier to move on. "Hwæt nemnað ðe? Hm? Hwæt nemnað ðe?" she asked, stroking his now calm head. (Fast, be quiet now… fast, be quiet now. A battle is stirred up, they heard. What is your name? Hm? What is your name?)

"His name is Brego," Éowyn said. Jessica looked at Éowyn and nodded. "He was my cousin's horse."

"Brego? Ðin nama is cynglic." She looked into the horse's eyes, stroking its head. Éowyn watched with awe. "Man le trasta, Brego? Man cenich?" (Brego? Your name is kingly. What troubles you, Brego? What did you see?)

"I have heard of the magic of Elves, but I did not look for it in a woman that travels in the company of men. You speak as one of their own," Éowyn said.

"I spent a few months in Rivendell, I learnt it in that time," Jessica said. "Iire Aragorn lantae, utu ho ar' sana ho Helm's deep," she whispered to the horse in a quiet voice. "Turn this fellow free. He's seen enough of war," she told Éowyn before leaving and picking Legolas' saddle up. (When Aragorn falls, find him and take him to Helm's Deep.)

Éowyn looked after Jessica as she saddled Arod before moving onto Hasufel.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica rode with Legolas again, this time she rode on his shoulder in the form of a kitten and Gimli rode behind him. They rode Arod again, and they rode next to the king, as did Aragorn.

Théoden paused at a rise and looked back at Edoras, his city. He turned his horse around and moved on again. He looked at the little kitten that sat upon Legolas' shoulder.

"Is she alright?" he asked Aragorn.

"Yes, she is, my lord," Aragorn replied.

"I can hear you, you know?" Jessica asked as she carefully walked across Legolas' shoulders and jumped onto the King's shoulder. "If you wanted to ask someone, then you should have asked me," Jessica said, shifting her form once more to that of a red squirrel.

The king started. "That is still unnerving," he said, he had seen Jessica shift from the bear that she had been in Meduseld to her Elven form.

"I know, I scarred Aragorn several times during the first few days after we had met," Jessica said, jumping to Aragorn and ran about him.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica stood away from the rest of the group, Legolas persisted in following her and would not leave her be. Jessica mentally shrugged her shoulders and shifted to her small werewolf form as she pulled a hood up, obscuring her face. Her muzzle stuck out further than that. She looked to Aragorn and watched Éowyn walking away. She nodded to Legolas who finally left her alone as she walked to Aragorn. She carefully sat next to him on the log and took a careful look at her friend: he looked ever so slightly green.

"She just find out about you?" she asked.

Aragorn nodded. "You could say that."

"You taste her cooking?"

"Yes, she needs lessons as much as a bird needs wings to fly," Aragorn said with a deadpan expression.

Jessica laughed, though it came out in a series of short barks. Aragorn looked at her and noticed the muzzle. He looked at her quizzically.

"So shoot me with an arrow," she said as she gained control of her laughter. "I dont want to ride a horse all the way to Helms Deep. I am going in the form of a small werewolf to conserve energy."

Aragorn continued to look at her before he shrugged.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica stood next to Legolas, her form that of a werewolf, her hood down, exposing her face.

"How are you feeling?" Legolas asked her.

"I am fine, mellonamin," Jessica said. Jessica watched as Háma and Gamling rode their horses through the crowd and then passed them.

She watched in horror as they failed to look up and a Warg-rider surprised both Gamling and Háma. Háma was thrown from his horse as Jessica started running towards them. She was nearly sick as Háma was bitten by the Warg, killing him.

She jumped on the Warg and broke its large neck before she killed the rider by biting its neck and tearing its throat out.

Aragorn had climbed up to a large rock that stood near Legolas. "A scout!" Legolas yelled back once Jessica had gotten to him, trying to clean her muzzle.

Aragorn nodded and ran back to the group, going to collect his horse. Théoden rode towards him. "What is it? What do you see?" he asked the Ranger.

"Warg!" Aragorn said, running to his horse. He barely heard the others yell out in shock. "We're under attack!"

"All riders to the head of the column!" Théoden yelled.

Gimli tried mounting Arod, and failed. "Come on. Get me up here. I'm a rider!" Gimli said, two soldiers helping him mount Arod. "Come on!" he said, once he was on Arod, he nearly fell off the side.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica stood ready, her claws were sharp and ready. She looked to her Elven friend.

"You ready?" she asked. Legolas nodded. "Good, that means I won't have to motivate you."

Jessica watched as tens of Warg-riders appeared over the edge of a hill. She took a deep breath before she ran forwards, pulling her daggers out from their sheaths and began to fight with a vigour that shocked even her.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica watched a Warg run over the edge of a ravine. She didn't see the unwilling passenger that was desperately trying to let go. She sheathed her daggers and looked around; she saw Gimli swinging his axe into a fallen Warg. She saw Legolas checking that his opponents were dead. He looked up and around the plain where the carcasses of the Wargs lay.

"Aragorn!" Legolas called out suddenly.

Jessica looked around, her hands resting on her daggers that sat at her waist. Aragorn was no where in sight.

"Aragorn! Aragorn answer me lle malina kumba peredhil!" she called out, knowing that only two people would understand her. (Aragorn! Aragorn answer me you yellow bellied half Elf!)

Legolas turned to her, shocked at what she had said before they both returned their attention back to searching for Aragorn. Jessica heard Gimli call out. She saw Théoden looking amoung the men near him. Jessica, Legolas and Gimli reached the edge of the ravine. Legolas looked around and saw a laughing Orc.

Legolas tapped Jessica on the shoulder before she, in turn, tapped Gimli's. They both followed Legolas' point of view and followed him. Jessica drew her daggers as Gimli held his axe over the Orc's head.

"Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing," Gimli said.

"He's," the Orc said with difficulty. "Dead." The Orc laughed. "Took a little tumble off the cliff."

It was then that Jessica noticed Théoden was standing behind them when he moved to the edge of the ravine. Legolas crouched down and grabbed the Orc by the shirt, pulling him close towards his angry face.

"You lie," he said.

The Orc chortled and died with a smile upon its face. Legolas roughly released the Orc. Something caught Jessica's attention. She pointed this out to Legolas who grabbed the item in the Orcs hand. Legolas and Jessica looked at each other and shared a look, worry; the thing in the Orcs hand was the Evenstar that Jessica had seen Aragorn wear right after Rivendell. Legolas stood up and rushed to the ravine's edge. Jessica close on his heels, with Gimli close on hers.

They all scanned the ravine for Aragorn. Jessica crouched at the edge of a ravine where a river flowed below. She sniffed the air. Aragorn had definitely fallen over the edge there. She heard Legolas shuffle slightly at her side. Théoden was already at her side.

"He definitely fell off here, I cannot tell anything further," she said, standing up.

"Get the wounded on horses," Théoden said to Gamling who had run up to them while they had been speaking. "The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead."

Gamling nodded. Jessica crouched back down, scratching the stone with her claws. Legolas looked at Théoden with what seemed to be perplexed anger. Théoden put a hand on Legolas' shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"Come," was all he said before he left Legolas, Gimli and Jessica where they were.

Legolas looked over the edge, not wanting to believe it.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica walked next to Legolas as they entered Helm's Deep. Jessica looked at Legolas, he seemed to walk like a human; heavy footed and unsure unlike his usual Elf walk; light, sure and gentle. Jessica laid a hand on his right shoulder.

"Have hope, he may yet live," she said.

Legolas nodded, he was still sad at leaving his friend, if he lived, behind in a river.

Gimli walked ahead of them and spoke to Éowyn. "My lady," he said.

"Lord Aragorn," Éowyn said. "Where is he?"

Gimli took a deep breath. "He fell," he said with some difficulty.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica sat on a wall on the Hornburg in her Elven form, looking out towards the entrance of the valley. Her sword was out and she sat sharpening it. She heard Legolas join her.

"Sut naa lle umien?" Legolas asked her. (How are you doing?)

Jessica smiled. "Amin naa eithel," she replied, answering in the same manner that Aragorn had asked her, that time in Lothlórien. (I am fine.) "I have heard Théoden King is looking how to prepare for the war," she said.

Legolas nodded and sat next to her. "How can you remain so," he said searching for a word, "unhurt?"

Jessica laughed weakly. "I am not unhurt, I wonder if Aragorn is dead," she said, the smile that laughter had given her was now gone. "In my heart I can feel that he is alive," she said, going back to her sharpening.

"Amin - Melamin," he said. "Vesta amin a' aut a' i' fela n'ala i' ohta yestae," he said. (My – My love. Promise me to go to the caves before the war begins.)

Jessica looked at him. "Melamin?" she asked, slipping fully into Elvish, she smiled. "Melamin, amin uum vesta tanya. Amin nauva fara yassen lle sina dome," she said. (My love? My love, I do not promise that. I will hunt with you this night.)

Legolas looked at her, worried. "Amin uum mem a'dela ten' lle," he said. (I do not want to worry about you.)

Jessica smiled. "Yassen ilya tanya amin sinta, lle ant il dela," she said looking at him. (With all that I know, you need not worry.)

She looked down and saw a figure on a horse, the figure look familiar. Legolas looked as well. They both nodded.

They were outside the hall when they bumped into the figure. Legolas spoke first.

"Le ab-dollen," he said. (You're late.)

Legolas and Jessica looked Aragorn over and frowned. "You look terrible," Jessica said before she hugged Aragorn. "Don't do that again! You scarred us! You didn't see how Legolas looked once he found out about your little tumble!" Legolas managed to look a bit sheepish as Jessica let go.

Aragorn laughed. Legolas' hand delved into a pocket and he pulled out the Evanstar and returned it to Aragorn. Aragorn looked at him with reverent happiness before he nodded with appreciation.

"Hannon le," he said. (Thank you)

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica sat on a table, fingering her bow. Théoden was mulling over Aragorns news.

"A great host, you say?" Théoden asked the Ranger.

"All Isengard is emptied," Aragorn replied, the wound on his right arm was visible through the tear at the shoulder.

"How many?"

"Ten thousand strong at least," Aragorn replied.

Jessica started. She may have watched the movies until everything was embedded in her memory, but it seemed that being in Middle-Earth had dulled that part of her memory.

Théoden turned to Aragorn, incredulous. "Ten thousand?" he asked in disbelief.

"It is an army bred for a single purpose," Aragorn said. "To destroy the world of men," Théoden tried to fathom Aragorn's bombshell, it was then that he looked truly scared. "They will be here by nightfall."

Théoden turned away slowly, considering everything. Finally he walked resolutely from the hall. "Let them come," he said.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms to be ready for battle by nightfall," Théoden said to Gamling before he dismissed him. Théoden led the others to the main gate and stepped out and looked up. "We will cover the causeway and gates from above," he said. "No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall or set foot inside the Hornburg.

Gimli stood against the wooden door, his double bladed axe in front of him as he leaned against it. "This is no rabble of mindless orcs," he said. "These are Uruk-Hai. Their armour is thick ad their shields broad."

Théoden stepped to Gimli. "I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf," he said. "I know how to defend my own keep."

Théoden walked passed Gimli as did Aragorn and Legolas, though they laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Jessica stood beside Gimli.

"Nice try Gimli," Jessica said. "You tried, but it fell on the deaf ears of Théoden king," she muttered to the Dwarf.

Théoden led them across the battlements of Helm's Deep, overlooking the expansive plains. "They well break upon this fortress like water on a rock," he said. "Saruman's horde will pillage and burn. We've seen it before. Crops can be resown; homes rebuilt. Within these wall, we will outlast them."

Aragorn and Jessica followed Théoden closely. "They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages," Aragorn said.

"They come to destroy its people," Jessica said. "Down to the last child."

Théoden turned and stepped closely to the two of them. "What would you have me do?" he asked quietly and angrily. "Look at my Men. Their courage hangs by a thread." Aragorn looked ashamed while Jessica remained passive. "If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance." Théoden walked away.

"Send out riders, my lord," Aragorn pleaded. "You must call for aid."

Théoden turned to Aragorn and came back. "And who will come?" Théoden asked him. "Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead."

Jessica had had enough. "Théoden king, if you bothered to actually read the laws about alliances, they are as lasting as the ones that made it," she snapped at the king. "The Elves that made the alliance are still alive, even if the Men that also made the alliance are dead."

Théoden looked at her. "Gondor will answer," Aragorn said.

"Gondor?!" Théoden said.

"Enough of this petty, childish squabbling, if no one will send out riders, then I will go out alone, and call for aid," Jessica said, already shifting to a cheetah. "Well, Théoden king?" Jessica asked the king as she jumped up onto the wall, waiting.

Théoden motioned to his archers. Their arrows were aimed at Legolas. Jessica saw this. She jumped down from the wall over to Théoden.

"I wish to speak with you," she said quietly to him. He nodded and motioned to his archers once more before he left, leading Jessica to a room where they could talk. The arrows were dropped and put away.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Once inside the room Jessica shifted to her Elven form to talk to the King. "Since you threatened my friend, I feel that I should warn you of what you just did," she said. "You threatened to kill Legolas, a friend of mine. But did you know that you just threatened the heir to the throne of Mirkwood?"

Théoden looked taken back. "I just did that?"

Jessica laughed. "And here I thought that everyone of royal birth would be able to see someone else of royal birth, be they of different gender or race!"

Théoden bowed to her quickly. "I apologise."

Jessica rapidly sobered. "Do not apologise to me," she said. "Apologise to Legolas. For if you had killed him, his father would have hunted you down and found an interesting way to kill you."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica sat with Gimli watching the older men and younger boys taking up weapons and armour. Aragorn had picked up a sword and had put it down as he walked.

"Farmers, farriers, stable boys," Aragorn said. "These are not soldiers."

Jessica nodded, she wore no armour, not yet, she waiting for the new soldiers to get their armour before she got hers.

"Most have seen too many winters," Gimli said.

"Or too few," Legolas said.

Aragorn nodded his head miserably. He looked at the new soldiers as they continued to prepare themselves.

"Look at them," Legolas said, his temperament had changed. "They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes." Everyone turned to look at the Elf. "Boe a hûn...neled herain...dan caer menig!" he said, angry. (And they should be... three hundred... against ten thousand!)

Aragorn looked at the Elf with as much confidence that he could muster. "Si beriathar hýn amar nâ ned Edoras," he said. (They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras.)

"Aragorn, Men i ndagor. Hýn ú-... ortheri. Natha daged aen!" Legolas said. (Aragorn, we are warriors. They cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!)

"Then I shall die as one of them!" Aragorn exploded at the Elf.

Their gazes locked for a moment before Aragorn broke the stare and walked in the opposite direction. Legolas made to follow him but Jessica gripped his hand.

"Let him go, Heruamin," Jessica said. "Let him be."

Legolas looked at her and nodded.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica stood inside the Hornburg, deep inside the Armoury, attaching armour given to her by Legolas after he had gotten his own. Her armour consisted of chain-mail worn under her outer clothes but over her under clothes, shoulder guards to stop any sword attacks, finger guards to protect her fingers from her bow string, and arm guards to protect her from an arrow coming at her from an unseen direction.

She heard Aragorn in the next room, putting on his armour for the battle. She also heard the Elf.

"We have trusted you this far," he said, and from the sound of things he had Aragorn's sword. "You have not led us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair."

Jessica smiled and quietly stepped into the room, leaning against the door frame.

"Ú-moe edhored, Legolas," Aragorn said, placing his left hand on Legolas' right shoulder, their friendship renewed. (There is nothing to forgive, Legolas.)

Jessica coughed, something was in the air that was making her do so. The other two looked at her.

"Sorry about that," she said before Gimli walked in, trying to put on some chain-mail.

"We had time, I'd get this adjusted," Gimli muttered before he let the bundle of chain-mail he held fall to the floor.

Aragorn and Legolas smiled. Gimli was unphased. "Come, Master Dwarf," Jessica said. "I think I have the right sized chain-mail for you. I need some that protects my legs anyway."

Jessica led the dwarf away before the others could make a verbal jab at him. A few minutes later Gimli and Jessica reappeared, Gimli wearing a smaller sized chain-mail shirt and Jessica wore a longer one in comparison.

They all heard the sound of a horn. "That is no Orc horn!" Legolas said before Aragorn, Jessica and himself ran up the stairs.

Gimli grumbled and followed them all. Jessica shifted her form and ran faster down the stairs of the Hornburg to the main area where the main gate was. She stopped at the steps just as the others did, she changed her form to that of her Elven form and stepped next to Legolas.

Jessica and Legolas descended the steps at a fast rate.

"Mae govannen, Haldir," Aragorn greeted Haldir. (Welcome, Haldir.) Haldir extended a hand in the traditional elvish greeting. Aragorn began to but grabbed Haldir in a huge embrace. Haldir was momentarily stunned but he hugged back lightly. Aragorn stepped back. "You are most welcome."

Aragorn stepped to the side and let Legolas come forth. Haldir and Legolas clasped each other on the shoulder in greeting. He looked at Jessica who took his offered hand and shook it.

"Ta quell a' ele lle, Haldir," she said and moved to Legolas' side as the army of Elves performed a left face, standing before Théoden for his review. (It's good to see you, Haldir.)

Haldir bowed to Théoden. "We are proud to fight alongside Men once more," he said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well what did everyone think? Please R&R! I'll be putting up a Stargate: SG-1 crossover soon.

9


	15. Gandalf and the Rohirrim

Disclaimer: Come on now! I've put this up before, you can always go back and read them!

Thank you Hao'sAnjul for your review, though I am sorry to say that you will be slightly disappointed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 14: Gandalf and the Rohirrim

Jessica stood on the battlements, her bow ready in front of her. Haldir stood next to her, both of them watching the plains for the opposing army.

Jessica smiled a bit. "Do you know that I am a shapeshifter?" Haldir looked at her sceptically. "Well, let's pretend that you believe me, I can change into any mammal form, I cannot take on the form of a bird or lizard or sea creature, but other than that I can change into anything I want."

Haldir still looked skeptical. Jessica shook her head and changed into a wolf and back.

"I believe you now, my lady," he said, bowing.

Jessica smiled and stopped the Elf halfway through a bow. "Do not worry about it friend, I have had to do that a lot now, do not feel bad about not believing me," she said.

She looked to Legolas who was a few archers away, and was now speaking to Aragorn and Gimli. Aragorn nodded to Legolas before walking towards them as the Uruk-Hai host had now entered the valley. Aragorn walked amoung the Elven archers.

"A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn," he yelled out. "An uben tanatha le faelas!" (Show them no mercy. For you shall receive none!)

Jessica began to sing as she watched the Uruk-Hai walking towards them:

"_Us against the world  
Against the world  
Us against the world  
Against the world_

You and I, we've been at it so long  
I still got the strongest fire  
You and I, we still know how to talk  
Know how to walk that wire

Sometimes I feel like The world is against me  
The sound of your voice, baby  
That's what saves me  
When we're together I feel so invincible

Cause it's us against the world  
You and me against them all  
If you listen to these words  
Know that we are standing tall  
I don't ever see the day that  
I won't catch you when you fall  
Cause it's us against the world tonight

Us against the world  
Against the world

There'll be days  
We'll be on different sides but  
That doesn't last too long  
We find ways to get it on track  
And know how to turn back on

Sometimes I feel  
I can't keep it together  
Then you hold me close  
And you make it better  
When I'm with you  
I can feel so unbreakable

Cause it's us against the world  
You and me against them all  
If you listen to these words  
Know that we are standing tall  
I don't ever see the day that  
I won't catch you when you fall  
Cause it's us against the world tonight

We're not gonna break  
Cause we both still believe  
We know what we've got  
And we've got what we need alright  
We're doing something right...

Cause it's us against the world  
You and me against them all  
If you listen to these words  
Know that we are standing tall  
I don't ever see the day that  
I won't catch you when you fall  
Cause it's us against the world tonight

Us against the world  
You and me against them all  
If you listen to these words  
Know that we are standing tall  
I don't ever see the day that  
I won't catch you when you fall  
Us against the world  
Yeah it's Us against the world, baby  
Us against the world  
Tonight

Us against the world  
Against the world  
Us against the world."

Haldir looked at her admiringly. He had heard from Legolas and Aragorn that she was a good singer but he had never heard her sing. "You sing nicely," he said to Jessica.

Jessica smiled and nodded. "I got a similar reaction from the Elves at Rivendell," Jessica said, pulling her bow out and grabbing an arrow.

The archers pulled their bows out and arrows, nocking the arrows to their bows and aiming them at the Orcs. A man lost his grip as the orcs stomped their spears into the ground rhythmically, and the arrow killed an orc on the front row.

"Dartho!" Aragorn called. (Hold!)

The Uruk-Hai commander roared and thrust his sword forwards, the others followed suit and charged forwards, roaring.

Théoden regarded the orcs. "So it begins," he said.

"Tangado halad!" he yelled to the archers. (Prepare to fire!)

Jessica smiled and kept aiming her arrow on a steady point.

"Faeg i-varv dîn na lanc," Legolas told Haldir. "A nu ranc." (Their armour is weak at the neck. And underneath the arms.)

Aragorn brought his arm down. "Leithio i philinn!" he yelled. (Release arrows!)

The archers let loose their arrows and they found their marks, killing many of the orcs on the front line.

Jessica heard Gimli growing impatient. "Send them to me!" he shouted. "Come on!"

Jessica kept shooting her arrows and watched as line after line fell dead, but the orcs would not be stopped. The orcs started shooting their own arrows from crossbows into the group of Elves and men. Jessica watched as several Elves and men fell to their death towards the orcs and as ladders came their way.

Aragorn had noticed this. "Pendraid!" he yelled to the archers. (Ladders!)

Jessica saw Gimli smile and heft his axe. "Right!" he said.

The ladders touched the walls. "Swords! Swords!" Aragorn yelled out.

The Elves drew their swords out, all except Jessica who brought out her daggers and held them ready. She waited until the orcs came to her before she started slashing at them, killing them instantly.

Haldir admired her handy work. "Not bad for a human," he said, cutting into an orc with his sword.

"Thanks, and not bad for a pointy eared Elf," Jessica said before she continued to cut at her opponents.

In the distance, too far for anyone to see was a winged figure that got closer and closer to the fighting.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica saw the Orcs placing something at the Sluice gate before getting out of there and letting a lone orc run towards the Sluice gate.

Aragorn spotted this. "Togo hon dad, Legolas!" he yelled at the Elf. (Bring him down, Legolas!)

Jessica watched, even as she continued to kill her opponents, as Legolas shot several arrows into the orc, but it continued to run. Next thing they knew Jessica and Legolas watched as the Sluice gate and the stone work around it exploded, sending Aragorn and several Elves falling backwards. Jessica and Legolas nodded and ran towards the stairs, Legolas grabbed a shield and stood on it as he went down the stairs. Jessica ran down the stairs after him, her daggers flashing as she killed any orcs that survived Legolas' arrows.

Jessica grabbed Gimli who had jumped down earlier to Aragorn's aid, and had been forced under water. "You alright, Gimli?" Jessica asked as she started to cut at her opponents.

"I'm fine lass," Gimli said, picking up his axe and started to chop at the Orcs that came at him.

"Hado i philinn!" Aragorn yelled at the archers from behind them. A volley of arrows downed many of the Uruk-Hai, but more followed and replaced their fallen brethren. Aragorn held his sword ready. "Herio!" he shouted. (Hurl the arrows! Charge!)

The Elves charged forward. When the two opposing forces met ground was neither made nor lost. Jessica fought against the orcs that stood in front of her.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica heard Théoden yelling to Aragorn as they fought the orcs at the Deeping Wall. "Aragorn! Fall back to the Keep! Get your Men out of there!"

Aragorn signalled to the Elven archers. "Na Barad! Na Barad!" he yelled. He looked around for anyone that had not heard, he glanced up at the wall and saw Haldir. "Haldir!" Haldir turned to look at him after he had killed an orc that had been running at him. "Na Barad!" Haldir nodded his head before he started to make his way towards the steps. (To the Keep! Pull back to the Keep! Haldir! To the Keep!)

Haldir looked to his detachment. "Na Barad!" he yelled at them. (To the Keep!)

He turned and started to retreat but was stopped by and Uruk-Hai. He made short work of him. He turned around when another tried to attack him; it stabbed him in the arm. He staggered back and killed the Uruk. He looked down to his wounded arm in disbelief. He turned around, lost to his purpose.

Haldir did not see the winged figure, land behind him and raise it's clawed hand. As Haldir started to turn around the dragon brought down its claws with effortlessly sliced through the bone. Haldir fell to his knees, agony gripping him, even as he looked around.

Jessica looked up and saw Haldir on his knees, looking around, the back of his head bleeding heavily. Behind him stood a black and red dragon whose claws were glistening with Haldir's blood. Jessica snarled loudly as the dragon stepped away and into the midst of the Uruk-Hai on the other side of the wall.

She ran up the steps, killing the Uruks as she went. She got there before Haldir died, she put her sword in its scabbard and held Haldir, he looked at her for a moment before he died and his head fell back onto her arm. Jessica placed her left hand on Haldir's chest above the heart in a silent farewell.

Jessica took a deep breathe before she laid Haldir down and ran to the nearest ladder and pushed off, falling into the sea of Orcs. Following the dragon.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica faced the dragon, adrenaline rushing through her system. "What do you want?" she asked it. They both stood inside a circle of Uruk-Hai that had stopped fighting to watch the show.

The dragon seemingly smirked. "Sauron wants you," was all it said.

Jessica made a disgusted face as she drew her daggers out from their sheaths and held them ready for the fight.

They stood still for what seemed like an eternity before the dragon pounced at her. Jessica ducked and the dragon sailed into the wall of Uruks. She silently smiled to herself as she changed positions. The dragon just snarled and whipped its tail at her. Jessica dived to one side but winced as the Spike on the tail grazed her ribs and the outside of her left leg.

Everything seemed to go silent and Jessica could just hear the Uruks laughing at her as she stood up, placing more weight on her right leg. Then there was a deafening howl and the dragon gripped it's right wing close to it. Jessica looked up and saw Legolas, his bow ready and another arrow knocked to it. Jessica looked at the dragon and saw a large hole missing from the membrane. A few feet away there was an arrow with the bit of membrane half way up the shaft.

Jessica smirked back at the dragon as she watched it take off clumsily before she turned her attention to the disorientated Uruks.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica ran up the outside steps of the Keep, fighting the orcs that tried to follow her as she went, even with her wounded side and leg.

She saw Aragorn and Gimli outside the Keep, close to the wall though, they were exchanging words quickly before Aragorn threw Gimli over the gap. She continued to run up the stairs and into the Keep. She ran as fast as she could to the top floor of the keep. She saw Legolas with a rope, at the edge. She ran to his side and looked down. She saw Aragorn and Gimli fighting Uruks.

She looked at Legolas who nodded. "Aragorn!" he shouted, throwing one end of the rope down to the man and dwarf.

Aragorn put his arm about Gimli and held him hard and grabbed the rope with his other hand. Jessica grabbed her end of the rope and began to pull, as did Legolas. They managed to pull the Man and Dwarf up halfway before they had to pause before Jessica and Legolas had to start pulling them up again.

She helped them over the edge of the wall. Gimli came first as Aragorn pushed him to the others first. Jessica grabbed Aragorn's right arm and pulled him up.

"You alright?" she asked him once his feet were firmly on the ground.

Aragorn had not time to respond because they all heard Gamling yelling at the top of his voice.

"Pull back! Pull back!"

Jessica and the others looked at each other before they ran towards the main hall. Aragorn looked down as he heard the sound of the Uruk-Hai breaking through the front gate and running through. Jessica swore and continued to run.

"They have broken through! The castle is breached!" Aragorn yelled out to the Rohirrim. "Retreat!"

Jessica ushered the younger soldiers in front of her, making them run into the Hall.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica was helping the others in barricading the doors to the hall, trying desperately to stop the orcs from getting through. Legolas was at her side, checking her over. He had seen her fighting the dragon and had seen the subsequent wounds. Jessica ran with a slight limp and had laboured breathing.

"The fortress is taken," Théoden said. "It is over."

Aragorn ran to Théoden. Jessica and Legolas ran to grab more furniture for the door.

"You said this fortress would never fall while your Men defend it," Aragorn said. "The still defend it. They have died defending it!"

Everyone heard a deafening crunch. "Not good," Jessica muttered as she ignored the pain it cause in her side.

Legolas, who stood next to her nodded. "I agree," he said, looking at her. "Do you know anything of Haldir?"

Jessica nodded her head sadly. "Yes, I am afraid," she said. Legolas looked at her, waiting. "He is dead," she said at last, her voice filled with sadness.

Legolas' shoulders slumped. "He was a good man," he said.

Jessica nodded and turned her attention to Aragorn. "Is there no other way?" Aragorn asked Théoden.

"There is one passage," Gamling said. "It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. The Uruk-Hai are too many."

"Tell the women and children to make for the mountain pass," he told Gamling. "And barricade the entrance."

Théoden looked at Aragorn and Gamling. "So much death," he said. "What can Men do against such reckless hate?"

Everyone heard a sickening crack at the door. "Ride out with me," Aragorn said quietly. Théoden turned to him, confused. "Ride out and meet them."

Gimli walked over to Jessica and Legolas. "How are you master Elf?" he asked.

Legolas nodded and held his bow ready, facing the door. Jessica stood next to him, doing the same. The wounds she had received only now starting to heal.

"I am fine Gimli," Legolas replied sadly.

"Uuma tyav nwalma melamin," she said. "Ro gurth ten' ro dur." She tried to comfort him. (Don't feel sad my love. He died for what he believed.)

Legolas nodded. "The sun is rising," Gimli said.

Jessica saw, out of the corer of her eye, Aragorn looking up at the window in the hall, the suns rays were shining through the window. It looked as though he was remembering what Gandalf had said, she knew she was.

"Look to my coming at the first light on the fifth day," Gandalf had said from on top of Shadowfax. "At dawn... look to the east."

Aragorn looked to Théoden, grim determination set on his face. "Yes. Yes. The horn of Helm Hammerhead shall sound in the Deep one last time!" Théoden said.

Gimli looked at them with excitement plainly written on his face. "Yes!" he said, almost jumping up in the air.

Everyone jumped when they heard a loud crunch, sending the men back from the door before they ran back to it, bracing it with renewed vigour.

Théoden placed his hand on Aragorn's shoulder. "Let this be the hour when we draw swords together," he said.

Aragorn nodded, understanding what the king was saying.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica stood next to Legolas who was sat upon Arod, her own wounds now gone, leaving only minute scars. Gimli had gone to sound the horn at the top of the Hornburg, high above them all. She barely acknowledged the sound of the door crunching under the strain from the Uruks.

"Fell deeds awake," Théoden said. Jessica pulled her bow out and a few arrows. "Now for wrath... now for ruin and a red dawn!" Théoden pulled his helmet on. The door cracked open and the Uruks poured into the room. Théoden raised his sword. "Forth Eorlingas!" he shouted.

Everyone ran forwards, weapons at the ready. Jessica ran, letting the others take care of the Uruks in front of her. As the others followed the road that led to the causeway Jessica stopped at the wall outside the hall and started to fire arrows into her enemies. When she was sure that there were no Uruks that were going to kill her she ran to the wall that overlooked the causeway and saw Théoden looking up at the slope to the right.

What are you doing, Théoden-King? Jessica asked herself.

She followed his line of sight and jumped for joy before she started to fire her arrows out again with renewed vigour. What she had seen was Gandalf upon Shadowfax with Éomer and his riders. As she fired her arrows she watched as the riders rode down the slope and started butchering the Uruks.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica stood at the head of the column as they forced the Uruks into the forest at the entrance to the valley that had not previously been there. She stood next to Legolas.

"Stay out of the forest! Keep away from the trees!" Éomer yelled out.

He looked wearily out at the forest. Everyone watched as the Uruks ran into the trees. They all jumped when they saw the tops of the trees further in shake rapidly and heard the screams of the Uruks.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Did everyone enjoy? I personally think that this is my worst chapter so far. So criticisms are welcome.

8


	16. Sauron

I own Jessica, everything else belongs to the prospective owners, not me.

Hi every one. Where I am right now we are practically up to our ears in snow. The school had to call a snow day *author does a little dance*. Well, I hope you enjoy this, and sorry about this being too short, I didn't want to go mad on this.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 15: Sauron

Legolas and Jessica walked through the hole in the Deeping Wall. They both saw Gimli sitting on top of a dead Uruk-Hai. They walked to him and they now both noticed that Gimli was smoking his pipe.

"Final count," Legolas said, stroking Jessica's hand that was in his own. "Forty-two."

"Forty-two?" Gimli asked in mock admiration. "That's not bad for a pointy-eared Elvish princeling. I myself am sitting pretty on forty-three."

Jessica nodded her head admiringly. Legolas' face dropped before he suddenly fired and arrow at the Uruk that Gimli sat upon.

"Forty-three," Legolas said, a smile on his face.

"He was already dead!" Gimli said, angry.

"He was twitching!" Legolas protested.

"He was twitching because he's got my axe buried in his nervous system!" Gimli demonstrated the fact by working his axe in the Uruks head. Its hands and feet twitched as he did so.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Gandalf, Legolas, Éomer, Gimli and Théoden rode to the rise in front of Helms Deep, looking off into the distance. Jessica walked next to them, allowing the riders to set the pace.

"Sauron's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift," Gandalf said. They all saw the skies over Mordor; crackling and the darkness spreading. The other looked at Gandalf as he spoke. "The battle for Helm's Deep is over. The battle for Middle-Earth is about to begin. All our hopes now lie with two little Hobbits..." he said, his staff in front of him.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica sat at the roots of one of the trees of Fangorn, meditating. Her hands sat on her thighs, her breathing even and smooth, her eyes closed. She heard someone walk towards her. She let familiarity with noise guess who it was; it was Legolas and from the way he was walking told her that he did not want to interrupt her.

"Do not fear of interrupting me," Jessica said as she opened her eyes and looked at Legolas who walked to her.

Legolas knelt in front of her. "Why do you meditate now?" he asked her, copying the way she sat.

"I need to calm my heart after that battle, though I know it is over, my heart is still trying to pump as much blood around my body as it can in a single second," she replied.

Legolas nodded his head. He leant forwards towards her, his eyes soft. Jessica felt Legolas press his smooth lips to hers. His hands found her cheek and neck as she kissed him back. They both closed their eyes.

Jessica wrapped her arms around Legolas' neck. They soon broke apart for a breath.

"Legolas?" Jessica asked.

Legolas just smiled before he kissed her again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well? How was it? Please R&R. Anessathiel.

2


	17. A Life Long Fear Of Wolves

Disclaimer: Come on people! Please tell me you get the drift!! Please!!

How is everyone, I am sorry that this took a long time to write but I have been up to and passed my eyeballs in homework! To my reviewers:

Forerynel – thank you for your review, I know the last dragon was killed in the Hobbit, but this dragon is way more evil. This fanfiction takes place during the Fellowship, not after. I will be adding a bit more detail after I have gotten all of this up.

Well, I hope everyone enjoys this.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 16: A Life-Long Fear Of Wolves

Jessica walked next to Legolas in her werewolf form. Isengard was just ahead and her sensitive hearing was picking up the start of a conversation between two beings. From past experience she could tell that they were Hobbits. Legolas looked at her from where he rode on Arod.

"Can you hear anything?" he asked her.

Jessica nodded and pulled her hood up. "Yes, and I can tell that it is two Hobbits."

Legolas smiled. "Merry and Pippin?" Gimli asked from where he rode behind Legolas.

Jessica again nodded. "Definitely. Frodo and Sam will be nearly at Mordor by now," she said.

Gimli noticed that her hood was up. "Why do you wear it like that lass?"

"I want to surprise those two for the hunt they've led us on!"

Gimli laughed at her comment. It was then that they came into the view of Merry and Pippin.

"Welcome, my lords… to Isengard!" Merry said bowing while Pippin raised his tankard.

"You, young rascals! A merry hunt you've led us on, and now we find you feasting and-" Gimli was at a loss for words, "and smoking!"

"We are sitting on the field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned comforts," Pippin said as Merry blew out a smoke ring in agreement. "The salted pork in particularly good," Pippin said, bending a bit forwards.

"Salted pork?" Gimli asked from behind Legolas.

"Hobbits…" Gandalf said.

"We're under order! From Treebeard, who's taken over management of Isengard," Merry said. Jessica just laughed, gaining the attention of the two Hobbits.

For some weird reason this seems familiar, Jessica thought to herself as she shook her head.

Merry and Pippin looked at her as she pulled her hood away from her face. "Jessica?" they asked.

Jessica nodded and shifted to her Elven form, making it easier for them to remember her. "It is me," she said holding her arms out for the two Hobbits. Merry and Pippin didn't waste a heartbeat before they jumped into her arms and Jessica hugged them both. "It is good to see you my friends!"

Merry and Pippin just smiled and hugged her harder.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica watched as Treebeard came walking towards Gandalf as they entered Isengard. "Young master Gandalf. I'm glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can master, but there's a wizard to manage here; locked in his tower," Treebeard told the Wizard.

Merry, who sat on Jessica's shoulders, whispered in her ear. "Could you change into a fish?" he asked.

Jessica turned to look at him. "What?"

"Well, there is all this water around," he explained. "It couldn't be that hard?"

Jessica still looked at him. "A fish?" She paused for a moment. "Are you mad?"

Pippin, who had overheard the conversation from on top of Brego, with Aragorn, turned to the two of them. "Quite possibly," he replied.

Merry looked indignant at his cousins reply. They looked at each other and nodded.

"The usual?" he asked Pippin.

"The usual," Pippin confirmed.

Jessica, who had been looking at the two Hobbits, spoke up. "What's 'the usual'?" she asked, curious at what the two Hobbits were planning.

"Oh, it wouldn't be 'The usual' if we told you," Merry said.

Jessica shook her head. "Hobbits," she said trying hard not to laugh.

Jessica watched with horror as Saruman shot a bolt of fire at Gandalf. When the fire cleared there was no damage to him or Shadowfax. Jessica sighed with relief.

"Saruman! Your staff is broken!" Gandalf cried.

Everyone watched as Saruman's staff broke into pieces. Grima appeared behind him.

"Grima! You need not follow him! You were not always as you are now. You were once a man of Rohan. Come down," Théoden yelled up to him.

For a moment Grima looked as though he was about to do that but Saruman stopped him. "A man of Rohan? What is the house of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs? The victory at Helms Deep does not belong to you Théoden Horse Master. You are a lesser son of greater sires!" Saurman taunted the king.

"What's so bad about dogs?" Jessica asked.

"What's wrong with you?" Merry asked her.

"I'm a werewolf," she said. "Wolves, dogs. Kind of similar," she said affronted at Saruman's words.

She looked up at Grima, he wasn't that bad really once you got passed his snake-like appearance. She turned to Aragorn and passed him Merry.

"Hold onto him for me," she said.

As she changed her form she heard one word muttered from Merry. "Fish?" He sounded hopeful.

When she was done she was a flying fox. She looked up at the top of Orthanc and took off. She landed at the top of Orthanc. She changed back to her werewolf form and did a mock bow to Saruman.

"Nice to meet you Istar," she said. She moved to Grima. "Do you trust me?" she asked him. Grima looked at her as though she was some type of wild animal that ought to be killed. "This is the form I currently take, and I apologize for your treatment at Edoras." Grima nodded. "Hold on then!" she said grabbing him tightly and throwing them both off.

Within moments her bat-like wings appeared and stopped their fall. She glided down to the others and they both landed gently on their feet. Once they were on the ground she started to scratch furiously at her back, only Legolas knew why.

Théoden, Éomer and Grima all looked at her with a mixture of awe, shock and complete and total fear. Jessica looked at Aragorn and took Merry back.

"I think you just scared our friends witless," Aragorn muttered to her.

"What? Did they have any to begin with?" She noticed them looking at her and she gave them a toothy grin.

"I think you just gave Grima a life-long fear of wolves."

"Really? I didn't want him killed by a stray arrow you know," Jessica replied, shrugging her shoulders to get Merry into a more comfortable position.

"You never know, he could still die of fright," Legolas muttered quietly so only she could hear him.

Jessica looked at Pippin and saw him picking up a round ball and looking at it intently. Gandalf rode up to him and muttered something to the young Hobbit. Pippin gave it over reluctantly to Gandalf who wrapped the stone in a cloth.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica, in her Elven form, looked at Éowyn with a sceptical look on her face. Éowyn had offered to take Jessica to the baths that the women of the court used.

"Are you sure?" Jessica asked her. "I mean, would anyone else mind?"

Éowyn smiled. "Every other women of the court has bathed, no one else would know."

Jessica smiled. "Alright, but I don't have a suitable dress for the dinner tonight though."

"Don't worry, I will sort that out."

Jessica nodded. "Alright, take me away," she said.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica sank thankfully into the warm, scented water before she dunked her head under. She grabbed a shampoo and rubbed it into her much abused hair. She dunked her head under again before she washed her body and climbed out.

She wrapped a towel about her and went to the door and let Éowyn step inside with a parcel in her arms. "I got your dress, though I fear it maybe too large," Éowyn said as she handed Jessica the parcel.

Jessica took it and carefully opened it. It contained a silver dress. She crouched down and placed the packaging on the ground and held the dress before her and looked at it. It was a bit too big. Jessica looked at Éowyn, a smile on her face.

"Thank you Éowyn, I shall deal with the dress as soon as my hair is dry," she said. "If you wouldn't mind standing outside?"

Éowyn smiled and nodded. "I don't mind."

Jessica waited until she heard the door close behind her before she went to the mirror and shifted her hair to dry. It was then that she put the dress on and shifted repeatedly for half an hour until it was the right size. Jessica looked in the mirror again and shifted the colour of her markings to silver. She went to the door and stepped out, barefooted.

Éowyn handed her a pair of silver shoes which Jessica took thankfully. "Hannon le," Jessica said as she put the shoes on. (Thank you.)

Éowyn nodded and led Jessica into the hall. Jessica saw Legolas, sitting, waiting, in his princes clothing, similar to the clothes that he had worn in Lothlórien. She thanked Éowyn and walked to the Elf. She sat down next to the Elf and picked up a glass of wine. Legolas looked away from her.

"Oi, melamin! Mankoi uuma lle me amin?" she asked Legolas. (Oi, my love! Why don't you look at me?)

Legolas looked at her and smiled. "I though you were someone else," he replied and took her free hand and gently rubbed it.

Jessica smiled. "I forgive you." She looked around hoping to see Grima somewhere. She couldn't see him. He had obviously taken to hiding in his room, away from the others, not wanting to be attacked.

She shook her head before she looked towards the throne and saw Éowyn curtsy as she handed Théoden a golden goblet of wine, signifying the feast had begun before stepping behind him.

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country," he said, raising his goblet. "Hail the victorious!"

Everyone stood and raised their tankards. "Hail the victorious!" they said. Jessica saw out of the corner of her eye as Aragorn started to drink but paused before he did so.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica stood next to Legolas as Éomer began to explain the rules of the drinking game.

"No pauses." He looked to Legolas and Gimli. "No spills."

"And no regurgitation!" Gimli said, who seemed to be half drunk already.

Jessica sighed and shook her head. Legolas looked a bit worried. Jessica noticed this and tried to bolster his feelings.

"Come on," she said. "You can beat Gimli hands down."

"So, it's a drinking game?" he asked the Rohirrim.

"Aye!" they all replied.

Legolas took the tankard that Éomer gave him and began to drink, slowly. A little bit later there was a small pyramid of tankards on each side of the table. Jessica smiled when she saw how Legolas was drinking his beer. One tankard every few seconds. Éomer looked at the Elf with wonder.

"Here, here. It's the dwarves that go swimming with little, hairy women," Gimli said, laughing.

Jessica sighed with absolute disgust before she stepped to the still drinking Legolas. "I'm going to look for Éowyn," she told him before she walked off, not waiting for a reply.

Legolas stared after her, wanting to follow her but that would mean losing the competition. He quickly returned to drinking.

Soon after Legolas looked worried. "I feel something." He looked at his fingers and Éomer raised an eyebrow. "A slight tingle in my fingers. I think it's affecting me." He looked concerned.

Gimli laughed from behind his large pyramid of empty tankards that he had drunk from. "What did I tell ya, he cont hold his liquor!" He laughed again. His eyes crossed and he swayed slightly before falling backwards.

"I win," Legolas said, a slight smile gracing his lips.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_-What actually happened-_

_Jessica had changed her form to that of a dog; Théoden king already had a lot of dogs, what was one more to the mix?_

_She quietly walked up behind Gimli and waited. He started to sway and Jessica grabbed him with her teeth and pulled, making it look like he was falling backwards of his own accord. She walked off happily, unaware of two eyes watching her._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well, how was it? I'm sorry if that question is becoming a frequent end of chapter question. I just want to know. Please R&R!

6


	18. Under The Full Moon

Disclaimer: Is this really necessary?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 17: Under The Full Moon

Jessica sat on the steps outside of the Golden Hall in her Elven form, watching the sun set. It was a sight that she had missed doing for a long time. She felt a cold breeze blow passed her. She changed her form to a werewolf. She heard Legolas join her.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

Jessica nodded. "Yes, just a bit cold," she replied in an offhand manner. She felt him wrap her cloak about her shoulders.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica stood looking towards Mordor with Legolas. She was beginning to feel good, what that was she was unsure about.

She heard the door open and someone walk up to them. She looked at the person and saw that it was Aragorn.

"The stars are veiled. Something stirs in the East, a sleepless malice." Legolas glanced at Aragorn. "The eye of the enemy is moving."

Jessica watched as the light of the full moon came to rest upon her. She began to feel elated and she saw her markings start to glow, pulsating with unseen energy.

Aragorn looked at her. "Jessica. What is wrong?" he asked her.

Jessica shook her head. "I don't know." In all honesty, she didn't.

"He is here!" Legolas managed to say before Jessica howled loudly and fell to her hands and knees, shaking uncontrollably.

She stopped shaking and looked to her left, spotting Aragorn. She smiled. Aragorn gulped.

_This is definitely not Jessica_, he thought to himself as the werewolf stood up and looked at him, her once human looking pupils were now slits in the depth of her green eyes.

Legolas drew his daggers, the sound they made was enough to gain Jessica's attention as she whirled around and roared at him, going into a slight crouch. "Aragorn! Get inside now and see what is wrong!" the Elf called to his friend.

Aragorn, not needing to be told twice, ran through the open door and slammed it behind him. Legolas watched as Jessica made for the door and slammed into it with a resounding thud. He whistled once. Jessica looked at him, hunger in her eyes.

Legolas gulped. Today wasn't his day.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Merry yelled out for help. His cousin had had to have the inquisitive streak in the family, it was common among the Took. Gandalf opened his eyes and saw Pippin gripping the Palantir, his mouth open in a silent scream. Aragorn burst into the room. He looked at Pippin for second before he ran to the Hobbit and pulled the Palantir out of his grasp.

He struggled with it for a few moments before it fell from his grip, rolling on the floor. He collapsed on the floor out of pure exhaustion. Gandalf threw a large cloth over the Palantir before turning his attention to Pippin. Within in seconds Pippin's eyes opened and he screamed.

"A WEREWOLF!"

His scream was enough to wake Aragorn.

"What is he talking about?" Gandalf asked. He was answered by a loud and frustrated snarl. "Forget I asked."

Gimli, Aragorn and Gandalf ran to the door and pushed it open with a heave. What they saw shocked them.

They saw a werewolf walking towards a prone form. It looked towards them before jumping over the body leaving everyone confused and somewhat curious.

Aragorn rushed to the still form. He stopped when he reached it and rolled it gently onto its back. When its face was exposed he gasped. It was Legolas, his face was badly cut as were his shoulders which were revealed due to multiple claw marks on his shirt.

"This is not good," he said.

Both Gimli and Gandalf rushed to his side. "What's wrong, laddie?" Gimli asked. It was then that he saw the Elf, unconscious. "Forget I asked."

Gandalf was about to speak when they heard the sound of small feet hitting the stone floor, probably one of the Hobbits, as well as yelling.

"A WEREWOLF IS GOING TO EAT LEGOLAS!" the Hobbit cried. It was Merry.

"A bit late for the warning laddie," Gimli said, stepping aside to reveal Legolas.

"Oh."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Gandalf walked towards the stables. It was there that he hoped to find Jessica. He opened the door. He nearly laughed when he saw the prostate form of the werewolf lying sprawled on the stable floor. The werewolf looked up at him with baleful eyes and whimpered.

"I didn't want to hurt him, Gandalf," she said, trying to sit up and failing.

Gandalf helped her. "What do you mean?"

"Part of me went berserk and took control; that part of me wanted to bite the nearest living thing. I was so hungry," Jessica explained.

Gandalf looked into her eyes for a moment. "No, I believe that you didn't mean to harm him," was all he said.

Jessica shifted her form to her Elven one and followed Gandalf as he walked out of the stables towards the Golden Hall. Once inside she began to feel embarrassed; everyone turned to look at her, even Aragorn. She looked passed him and saw Legolas, he was unconscious.

"She's back!" cried Merry and Pippin.

Even after last night's ordeal Pippin still seemed happy to see the werewolf that had hurt Legolas.

"Let's hope that she didn't eat anyone important," Pippin whispered.

Jessica's shoulders slumped. She hoped that no one found out what she actually did when she ran off. Merry saw this and he hit Pippin hard on the back of the head.

"What was that for?"

"You don't know when to keep your mouth shut do you?" Merry asked his cousin.

Jessica walked passed the two Hobbits and over to Aragorn. "How is he?" she asked him.

"He is well, you did not bite him, correct?" he asked her as he treated the wounds to Legolas' shoulders.

"No, all I managed to do was claw him," she replied sadly.

"Mani na raika? Mankoi naa lle niire?" he asked her. (What is wrong? Why are you so sad?)

"Sut naa lle now amin mathon? Amin cronhae mellonamin ar' lle duil amin valin?" she asked him. (How do you think I feel? I just attacked my friend and you expect me to be happy?)

Aragorn looked at her with sympathy. "Amin hiraetha," he said. (I am sorry.)

Jessica coughed and hit her chest. "Ta naa amin tanya hiraetha," she said, looking at Legolas, worry written all over her face. (It is I that should be sorry.)

He carefully handed her some athelas and left, taking the others with him. Jessica continued to apply athelas to Legolas' wounds. She remembered from the night before that she had clawed at his right side. She chewed the athelas before she laid it on the wound. She heard Legolas take a shallow breath as he opened his eyes. He started when he saw her. Jessica laid her right hand gently on his cheek.

"Hey," she said gently. "Sut lle tyav?" she asked. (How do you feel?)

Legolas gulped. His throat felt dry. Jessica saw this and picked up a nearby goblet of wine and helped Legolas sit up enough to drink.

"Amin hiraetha," she said. "Amin hiraetha ten'mani amin ume." (I am sorry. I am sorry for what I did.)

Legolas shrugged his shoulders. "You didn't want to hurt me," he said.

"I didn't, it was the werewolf that did and I am sorry," she said.

"Stop," he said getting out of the bed that he lay on, casting the blanket aside. He reached for his shirt. "You have already said sorry and I forgave you long ago."

Legolas held his arms out for her once he had pulled his shirt on. Jessica welcomed the embrace and tried to say how sorry she was in that one embrace.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well? How was it? It's not too bad is it?

4


	19. Jessica

Disclaimer: Please people! Make this stop.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 18: Jessica

Jessica watched as Gandalf and Pippin rode off towards Minas Tirith. She sighed quietly to herself and walked into the Golden Halls and collected her things and went into the room that had been given to her during her stay at Edoras. She placed her things down and picked up the sewing that she had started in Lothlórien: she continued to stitch in the rest of the dragon. It was when she had finished one wing that she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in," she said, laying aside her sewing.

Legolas entered her room. "Are you alright?" he asked her, the cuts on his face were barely visible.

Jessica nodded, not looking at him. "Yeah, I'm fine," she replied.

Legolas noticed her sewing beside her. He lifted it up and placed it on the dresser that was in her room. He sat next to her and pulled her close.

"Do not feel bad," he said, letting her rest her head on his left shoulder.

"How can I not?" she asked. "I hurt you and you forgive me so easily and I thank you for that but I can't forgive myself," she said, tears starting to stream down her face. She buried her head in her hands as sobs wracked her body.

Legolas held her closer. "Shh. Ta eithel. Mani ta eller ta' nall ten'? Hmmm?" he asked her. (Shh. It is well. What is there to cry about? Hmmm?)

Jessica slowly stopped crying, clinging to Legolas. Legolas gently rocked her and repeated soothing words to her. She seemed to take comfort in this as she soon stopped crying and fell asleep against his shoulder. Legolas smiled and hugged her close to him.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

When Jessica woke up Legolas was gone and she lay on her bed, a blanket laid over her. She moved the blanket off and sat up, her dress was ruined; it was all wrinkled. She went and grabbed the clothing that she had worn during the time of the Fellowship. She retrieved her bow and arrows from underneath her bed and left her room, closing the door behind her.

She ran into Éomer who was going to the King. "I'm sorry, but is there a place where I could practise?" she asked, meaning her weapons.

Éomer nodded. "There is an area that the Rohirrim use, it is behind Meduseld," he replied to her question.

"Hannon le," she said before leaving. (Thank you.)

When she got to the training ground she saw that she was not the only archer there; Legolas was also practising, in the centre of the target he stood in front of several arrows were in the bulls-eye.

She walked to the target next to him before greeting him. "Aaye, Taren Legolas," was all she said. (Hail, Prince Legolas.)

Legolas looked at her, lowering his bow. "Mani naa?" he asked. (What is wrong?)

Jessica shook her head. "Uuma dela." She stood sixty paces away from the target, pulled an arrow out and nocked it to her bow, pulled the string back and aimed the arrow before she let the string go. The arrow landed on the outside of the target. (Don't worry.)

Jessica looked away and sighed in frustration. She took out another arrow and aimed it before letting it go. Again the arrow landed on the outside of the target.

_Why am I letting what people should be thinking of get at me like this?_ Jessica asked herself. She heard Legolas behind her.

"Mani naa?" he asked again. (What is wrong?)

Jessica turned around to look at him. "I honestly don't know," she said. "I look around Edoras from my room and all I see is the accusing looks on people's faces. I see the hatred. I see the disgust. I see the accusation aimed at me."

Jessica took a deep breath. "Jessica," Legolas said stepping forwards and pulling Jessica into a gentle embrace.

He felt Jessica go slightly limp in his arms. He kept hold of Jessica and looked at her. She looked pale and sickly. He looked into her eyes and saw how sad she was.

"What is wrong?" he asked her, worried.

"I don't know," Jessica muttered, exhausted. Legolas looked at her markings, they were becoming dull and lifeless.

"No," he said softly, now understanding what was happening to Jessica. She looked at him. "N'uma, lle uum anta sina!" (No, you do not deserve this!)

Jessica's hands gripped his shoulders before she went limp and collapsed on the ground, struggling for breath.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Legolas watched as Jessica eyes moved rapidly beneath her closed eyelids. Her markings were still dull and lifeless in colour. He held her hand, speaking Elvish, trying to get her to respond.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned slightly to look at the owner of the hand; it was Aragorn. "How are you?" he asked the Elf.

Legolas looked back at Jessica, she was moaning now. "I'm worried for her," he said in Common tongue.

"We all are, laddie," Gimli said walking into the room.

Legolas didn't even turn to look at the Dwarf, he looked at Jessica with his blue eyes. Wondering and worrying.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Tua amin!" Aragorn heard someone shouting, it was an Elf. He hoped it wasn't Legolas. (Help me!)

He ran to Jessica's room as that was where the Elf had taken to staying, waiting for Jessica to wake up. He ran in and saw Legolas looking at Jessica, scarred. Jessica was thrashing about, her eyes were open and she was yelling out in Elvish.

"Ta naa neuma!" she yelled. "Rima ten'ta! Tira ten' rashwe!!" (It is a trap! Run for it! Look out!!)

She kept on yelling as Aragorn ran to her side and tried to stop her thrashing.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The Powers That Be watched in horror as Middle Earth's last hope died. "We have to help her!" yelled one of the lesser beings.

"And what if we do and destroy Middle Earth?" the leader asked.

"We don't care, it takes too long to train another to go in her stead!" yelled the fifth in command, a green wolf.

"I agree!" said the white tiger. This caused everyone to become silent. "She's dead and we have distraught Elf and that won't help us now will it?" There was a series of head shakes. "If you won't save her then either one of my people or I myself will go down and help her!"

Everyone looked at her shocked. To go out of the halls like that would mean death. But they could help Jessica from where they were.

The all closed their eyes and concentrated. They all heard the woman breathe deeply before she began to cough. They all sighed with relief.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Legolas watched as Jessica died, her thrashing ceased as well as her breathing, her eyes looked up at the ceiling, unseeing. Aragorn left the room, looking for Gimli to tell him the bad news. Legolas cried, gripping Jessica's now cold and lifeless hand in his own. He felt her hand grown warm.

He heard her breathe deeply before she began to cough. He looked up at her, tears streaming down his face. He pulled her to him as she coughed. When she finished she looked up at Legolas, a weak smile on her lips.

"Legolas," she managed to say. "I need to breathe."

Legolas laughed and eased his grip on her. He continued to cry but the tears were of joy. She lifted her left hand wearily and laid it on his cheek, wiping away the tears.

"Don't cry, please," she said.

"I can't, you are alive and I am happy," he said, laughing slightly.

"Then don't cry," she said laughing as well.

Aragorn walked into the room and jumped; he saw Jessica breathing in front of him when before he had seen her die. "Jessica?" he asked.

Legolas laughed and nodded. "She's alive."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica stood in front of Legolas, Jessica had drawn only one of her daggers drawn while Legolas had both daggers drawn. She was the one that attacked first. Legolas stepped to the side and brought his blade up. Jessica grabbed his hand and forced it away from her as she landed. She now stood behind Legolas, her blade still drawn. They looked each other in the eyes and laughed. Jessica sheathed her dagger as she laughed. Legolas did the same.

It was three days after Jessica had died and now Jessica was practising with Legolas. She felt different, as though something had changed.

It was then that they both heard Aragorn shouting inside Meduseld, something about Minas Tirith. The both nodded and ran inside, fast enough to catch the last thing Aragorn said.

"Gondor calls for aid!" He was breathless.

Jessica and Legolas smiled. Gandalf had sent them a sign for help, they were needed. They saw Éowyn run to her brother's side, waiting for Théoden's response.

"And Rohan will answer!" he said, after a moment to think.

Jessica's smile grew larger, she would have time to practise with her weapons.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Gimli sat behind Legolas on Arod, again. "Horse-master. I wish I could muster a legion of Dwarves, fully armed and filthy," Gimli said, patting his axe with his left hand.

"Your kinsmen may have no need to ride to war," Legolas said. "I fear war already marches on their own lands."

Jessica nodded sadly, she knew war would be riding to her friends homes and there was nothing she could do to stop it, but she was glad to be alive to share her life with her friends. She sat on Legolas' shoulder again, this time a mouse. Legolas occasionally placed his hand by her and gently scratched her head with his nails. She looked around and saw Merry riding next to them on a little pony. Jessica smiled.

"You having fun Merry?" she asked the little Hobbit.

The Hobbit looked up and smiled back at her. "I am thank you, how are you?"

"Better my friend. I feel somewhat saddened by Pippins departure though," she replied.

"I apologise for Pippins words when you came back with Gandalf."

"Why do you apologise, it was your cousin, not you? Oh and I thank you for what you did to him for me."

"He is my cousin and he did not apologise and I want to, to clear the air," Merry replied airily.

Jessica laughed. "You my dear Hobbit have a very rare sense of humour!" she said, nuzzling deeper into Legolas' shoulder. "Thank you." At that she promptly fell asleep.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Legolas woke her when they reached Dunharrow. "Wake up," he said gently, nudging her gently with his hand.

Jessica opened her eyes and looked around. Théoden and Aragorn rode nearby. Théoden was calling out to his troops about the number that had come.

"We have three hundred more from Fenmarch, Théoden king!" cried out a soldier.

"We are the soldiers from Snowborn?" Théoden asked.

"None have come my Lord," the soldier replied.

"You got me up for this?" Jessica asked the Elf quietly, knowing he would hear her.

"Yes, if I didn't and you asked me later why I didn't," Legolas said as he dismounted.

He helped Gimli down. "I agree lass," Gimli said. "You would have tortured us to no end if he hadn't woken ya."

Jessica jumped down and shifted to her Elven form. "You have a point my friends," she said, scratching at her left hand where her marking ended.

"Is everything alright?" Legolas asked once he noticed this as he removed his pack from Arod.

"Yes, Melamin. My hand just itches, it'll pass before long," she said, taking her pack and following a soldier that had come to escort her.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica lay in her cot, tossing and turning. Legolas was in the tent next to her, he could hear her whimper in her dreams. He stepped out of his tent and into Jessica's. He saw her head thrashing, in the throes of a nightmare, or it seemed to be a nightmare.

Jessica groaned. She walked in Fangorn, something wasn't right. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around as fast as she could. What she saw in front of her shocked her; a human sized Tiger.

"Listen to me," the Tiger said. "You were dead when we brought you back, in doing so we had to give you the ability to do magic. Since it takes too long to train you, you will instinctively know some things about magic, others you will not. Also, we are giving you a wider shifting range, though it may be harder for you. Good luck, Jessica."

Jessica sat bolt upright as a large burst of light appeared in her tent and in her tent alone. She looked around, everything seemed in place. Legolas was looking at her, or it seemed that he was looking at her.

"Jessica? Where are you?" he asked.

Jessica bit back a laugh. _He can't see me! I wish he could see me though,_ she thought.

Legolas took a step back. "That's better," he said. He looked at her; she wore her day clothes though her belt and weapons were lying on the ground, all lying on her cloak. "You alright? I heard you tossing in your sleep."

Jessica looked at Legolas; he looked exactly the same, he had obviously not gone to sleep yet, though his weapons were off. "Yes, I'm fine," she said standing up. She strained her hearing when she heard Aragorn walking towards Théoden's tent. "I think we may need to get the horses ready though."

Legolas looked at her, tilting his head. "Why?"

"I just heard Aragorn walking into Théoden King's tent," she replied, grabbing her things and strapping them on. She pulled her cloak on before she styled her hair in similar fashion to Legolas'. She looked at him when she was done. "Well?"

Legolas shook his head with silent laughter. "I'll meet you by the stones at the mountain," he said before he bowed and left.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Just where do you think you're off to?" Gimli asked Aragorn. He sat in his armour, waiting for Jessica and Legolas. He stood up and looked at Aragorn who led Brego.

"Not this time. This time you must stay Gimli," Aragorn said.

Legolas walked up leading Arod with Jessica walking on his left side. "Have you learned nothing of the stubbornness of Dwarves?" he asked.

"You might as well accept it," Gimli said. "We're going with you laddie."

"You try and keep us back we'll just catch up with and badger you with questions until you answer us with coherent answers," Jessica said, shifting to a large wolf.

The horses shied away from her. "Na dina, amin il cron lle," she told the horses. (Be silent I will not harm you.)

They quietened down after that. As soon as the others were mounted on their horses they walked towards the pass. They all heard the soldiers muttering amoung themselves.

"What's happening? Where is he going? I don't understand. Lord Aragorn!" said several soldiers as Aragorn disappeared into the mist in the pass. "Why does he leave on the eve of battle?"

Jessica shook herself once they passed through the mist. The horses were nervous around her, despite her attempt to calm them with Elvish.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica felt uneasy as the four of them went down the path to the Dimholt. Sharp grey rocks surrounded them on the narrow path.

"What kind of army would linger in such a place?" Gimli asked from behind Legolas.

"One that is cursed. Long ago, the Men of the Mountain swore an oath to the last King of Gondor, to come to his aid, to fight," Legolas explained. "But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled, vanishing into the darkness of the mountain. And so Isildur cursed them, never to rest until they had fulfilled their pledge. Who shall call them from the great twilight? The forgotten people. The heir of him to whom the oath they swore. From the north shall he come. Need shall drive him. He shall pass the door to the Paths of the Dead."

Jessica nodded her head and looked at Aragorn, he seemed unaffected by the Elf's words. They soon came to the end of the path where a small opening was carved into the stone. There were primitive drawings above it.

"The very warmth of my blood seems stolen away," Gimli said, looking at the paintings curiously.

"The way is shut," Legolas interpreted. "It was made by those who are dead. And the Dead keep it. The way is shut."

The others dismounted from their horses, all their things were on Jessica, she had decided to take them to save the weight from the horses. Aragorn had his sword, Andúril, its sheath was attached to Brego's saddle. The horses shied a bit as Jessica shifted her form once more, this time to her werewolf one. The horses went crazy as a blast of wind came out of the tunnel. Aragorn and Legolas lost their hold on the reigns and the horses galloped off in the opposite direction.

"Brego!" Aragorn called to his horse. He looked back at the tunnel and into the darkness within. "I do not fear death.

He walked quickly and firmly into the darkness. Legolas and Jessica shared a look before they stepped inside.

"Well, this is a thing unheard-of. An Elf will go underground where a Dwarf dare not! Oh! Oh, I'd never hear the end of it!" Gimli said before he took several deep breaths and followed the others

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Aragorn carried a torch as they walked through the tunnels. "What is it?" he asked. "What do you see?" Gimli asked the Elf.

"I see the shapes of men," Legolas said.

"And of horses," Jessica said, her eyesight picking up the shapes of the ghosts.

"Where?" Gimli asked again.

"Pale banners like shreds of cloud," Legolas said, looking around himself even as he walked. "Spears rise like winter-thickets through a shroud of mist. The Dead are following. They have been summoned."

"The Dead? Summoned?" Gimli asked. "I knew that. Very good. Very good! Legolas!" He ran after them, trying to follow the path that Legolas had taken.

Mists surrounded them. Jessica, Legolas and Aragorn just shook off the hands that tried to grab them. Gimli just tried to blow away the offending mist.

"Do not look down," Aragorn said, looking ahead of him.

They all heard cracks and Gimli looked down and saw the skulls of the Dead. He winced every time he put his feet down. They walked into a giant hall and saw a green figure appear near Aragorn.

"Who enters my domain?" the green figure asked.

"One who will have your allegiance," Aragorn said, his sword at his side, hidden from view of the figure.

"The Dead do not suffer the living to pass," the King of the Dead said.

"You shall suffer me," Aragorn said.

The King of the Dead laughed and many other figures appeared, surrounding Jessica, Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn.

"The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead. And the Dead keep it. The way is shut. Now you must die."

Legolas nocked an arrow and released it at the King of the Dead, though it passed through him as though it was moving through air, they all heard it land with a clatter on the stone floors.

"I summon you to fulfil you oath," Aragorn said, keeping his voice even.

"None but the King of Gondor may command me," the King said laughing.

Aragorn lifted Andúril. The King of the Dead attacked him with his own sword. Aragorn parried the blow and grabbed the King by the throat.

"That line was broken," the King managed to say.

"It has been remade." Aragorn released the King and began to address the rest of the Dead surrounding them. "Fight for us, and regain your honour." He walked through the crowd of ghosts. "What say you?" The Dead shuffled about, looking a bit uncertain. "What say you?"

"You waste your time, Aragorn!" Gimli said. "They had no honour in life, they have none now in death."

"I am Isildur's heir," Aragorn said, ignoring Gimli. "Fight for me, and I will hold your oaths fulfilled!" The Dead watched Aragorn, unable to decide. "What say you?!" he commanded. "You have my word! Fight, and I will release you from this living death!" The Dead began to disappear. "What say you?!"

"Stand, you traitors!" Jessica yelled, flexing her hands, ready for a fight.

The mists began to blow away and the ground began to shake. The whole placed burst out with skulls. Everywhere! Aragorn yelled above the noise.

"OUT!"

Nobody had to be told twice. They made for the exit, running through a waterfall of skulls and the group barely made it out.

Once they were out Aragorn fell to his knees as they all saw the Corsairs sailing towards Minas Tirith. Legolas placed his right hand comfortingly on Aragorns left shoulder. A noise came from the cave and Aragorn stood up and spun around. Jessica, who had been crouching and muttering to herself in Elvish, stood up and turned around to look at the cave.

The King of the Dead walked out of the wall, he stepped up to Aragorn. "We fight," he said.

Jessica howled for joy, happiness spreading through her as she jumped up in the air for joy. The others looked at her with worried looks upon their faces.

"What?" she asked them.

They just gave her blank faces.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Did you enjoy? Please R&R

8


	20. Dragons

Disclaimer: must I say it?

I hope that you enjoy this, I would have updated sooner but I have been up to the high heavens in homework. Come Thursday 12th of February I will be on a trip to the South Downs. *writer winces*. Blasted Geography trip!

Well, enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 19: Dragons

Jessica sat on a rock, looking at the ground. She wondered how Gandalf and Pippin were doing. She smiled as an idea hit her. She made sure that no one was watching her before she took a bit of lembas and ate. It gave her enough strength to do what she wanted.

_Show me Gandalf and Pippin as things are now_, she thought, closing her eyes.

_**She jolted a bit when she saw the gates of Minas Tirith open to allow a horse and his wounded and unconscious rider, who as being pulled along behind, inside. She watched as the male human was carried on a stretcher to the top of Minas Tirith.**_

_**A man ran into the courtyard towards the man lying on his back. As he ran her yelled out a single name:**_

"_**Faramir!"**_

_**The soldiers that carried the one called 'Faramir' laid him down beside the white tree that stood in the middle of the courtyard. The man ran to his son.**_

"_**Say not that he has fallen," the man cried. To Jessica it looked as though he was going mad.**_

"_**They were outnumbered," a soldier said. "None survived."**_

_**Jessica saw Pippin the background, behind the man. "My sons are spent," he said sadly as he walked away from the litter. Pippin ran to Faramir's side and touched his forehead for a moment. "My line has ended."**_

"_**He's alive!" Pippin cried out.**_

"_**The House of Stewards has failed," the man cried out. He seemed mad, insane.**_

"_**He needs medicine, my lord!" Pippin said. Faramir's hand in his own.**_

_**The man ignored Pippin. "My line has ended!" He continued to walk towards the wall. His eyes grew wide as he saw the army massed outside the walls of Gondor. The army seemed to span for miles. "Rohan has deserted us! Théoden's betrayed me," he cried out. "Abandon your posts! Flee! Flee for your lives!" he called to the soldiers.**_

_**The soldiers stared about uneasily. It was then that Gandalf made his appearance by whacking the man on the forehead with his staff before hitting him the stomach, causing the man to double over, before he hit him on the back, knocking the man to the grass covered floor.**_

"_**Prepare for battle!" he cried to the soldiers.**_

_**Jessica's point of view changed, this time one of the dragons filled her vision. It turned to her. Its face shifted into a wolf's as it stared at her mockingly. It shifted back and laughed before turning off. Its spiked tail shattered the image into fragments**__._

Jessica fell backwards, out of her sitting position and onto her behind, breathing hard. Legolas saw her and moved to her side, helping her sit up.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

Jessica nodded. She couldn't tell anyone of what was happening in Gondor, it would just make them worry and that was not good for Aragorn at the current time.

"I'm fine Legolas, do not worry," she lied, trying to calm him down for he looked anxious.

He looked at her suspiciously before he nodded, seeming to accept what she had said before he stepped back to Aragorn and they fell into a quiet talk in Elvish.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica looked into the fire, leaning against Legolas who had an arm wrapped around her shoulders, holding her close.

"Why did you die?" he asked suddenly.

Jessica stiffened, she remembered what had happened.

_**After Gandalf had left she continually heard voices muttering to her, in her sleep, when she read even when she ate.**_

"_**They don't trust you," they said. "They know what you are! You're a piece of filth!" another said. "They know you tried to kill the Elf-Prince! You're a weakling!"**_

"_**Go away!" Jessica always yelled at them, though the voices came back stronger.**_

_**It was when she went out to do her target practise that the voices won. She felt her energy rapidly draining away, she heard Legolas say something that she could not hear before she gripped his shoulders and collapsed on the earth bellow her, unable to breathe.**_

_**She lay in a bed, she knew that for sure. She felt a whip hit her and she screamed. She looked around and realised that she was in Sauron's tower and in front of her stood both Sauron and the dragon. They both were smirking evilly at her before they tortured her: they whipped her, cut her skin. She finally cried out in agony.**_

"_**Tua amin!" she cried out. (Help me!)**_

_**It was then that the scene changed to the plains of Mordor with Legolas running towards her. She shook her head.**_

"_**Ta naa neuma!" she yelled. **__**"Rima ten'ta! Tira ten' rashwe!!" **__**(It is a trap! Run for it! Look out!!)**_

_**Legolas looked hurt but continued to run towards her. Jessica felt a sword pierce her heart as soon as he laid a finger on her. Then darkness engulfed her before she felt herself rising slowly, away from the torture of her dreams.**_

Legolas stared at her, shocked at what she had suffered.

"Sauron did that to me," Jessica said quietly, a single tear escaping from her moist eyes. "He took away my self worth with what he did. I usually forgive men of their past doings, but I wont ever be able to forgive Sauron for what he did."

Legolas held Jessica closer to him and wiped away the tear. "I never knew," he said. "Everyone in Meduseld heard you yelling out in Elvish, yelling for help and saying that there was a trap and to run away."

It was Jessica's turn to look at the Elvish princeling. He smiled at her and kissed her on the lips. "I will never let anyone hurt you like that again," he promised when they had finished.

Jessica smiled. "I know you will," she said before she kissed him again. "Hannon le." (Thank you)

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica watched as the Corsair ships approached. She knew that they had not seen them yet. She looked at the others; Legolas was gripping the wood of his bow so tightly that his knuckles appeared white against his skin. Gimli held his axe in both hands while Aragorn just held Andúril in his hands, the blade lying close to his right cheek.

"I have an idea that might get them off their ships," she said to no one in particular.

Aragorn looked at her, curious. "What do you propose?" he asked her, no longer sounding like the Aragorn from Bree she had known.

"I propose that I go down to the beach and scare them, beyond that I will not tell you. You will find out when they do," she said. Before waiting for an answer she wrapped herself in invisibility so that their enemies would not see her and ran on light feet to the water before jumping in and ridding herself of the invisibility.

Aragorn watched as the ships stopped just where Jessica had gone in. "You may go no further," he said calmly, not betraying how worried he was.

The men on the Corsairs laughed. "Who are you to deny us passage?" the captain of the closest one asked.

"Legolas, fire an arrow passed the bosun's ear," Aragorn said quietly to the Elf. As Legolas nocked an arrow to his bow, Jessica made her appearance in the form of a giant sea serpent. "Forget that," he said quietly to the Elf once more. Legolas nodded and removed his arrow.

At that time Jessica let out a roar that shook the Corsairs. Legolas wondered if the men falling off were just fleeing for their lives or if it was just the sheer force of the roar that caused that to happen. The King of the Dead took that as his signal to attack and he appeared from behind Aragorn and ran through him.

As the ghost soldiers attacked the men Jessica started to splash them in water. She looked at Legolas.

"Well?" she asked the Elf.

"Well what?" Legolas replied as he watched the men die.

"How did I do?" she asked again, going slowly so he could understand her.

"I think you went over the top a bit," he commented. At that time a man came running up to him, his sword drawn. Legolas knocked the man's sword aside before killing him with a hit to the head.

Jessica looked at him. "And you said that I was over the top," she said coming to the shore and shifting, once again to werewolf form, albeit a bit wet. She walked up the shore and stood next to him before she shook herself dry.

Legolas parted the wet hair from in front of his face. "Was that really necessary?" he asked her.

She looked at him for a moment. "Well, you did insult me," she said. "So. Yes. It was."

Legolas grumbled a bit at that.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Late as usual, pirate scum!" yelled the voice of a head orc. "There's knife-work here that needs doing. Come on, ya sea rats! Get off your ships!"

Jessica looked at the others and smiled before she jumped off first, landing gently on her feet. Aragorn, then Gimli and lastly Legolas followed her all a second behind the other. Before them stood a large army of orcs, probably numbering in the hundreds. Jessica looked at the orcs, she was going to have a meal today.

"There's plenty for the both of us," Gimli muttered to Legolas who stood with his bow in his hands. "May the best _Dwarf_ win!"

Jessica shrugged her shoulders with silent laughter. They all started running towards the orcs, weapons drawn. Jessica held no weapons in her hand. She flicked her wrist and in her hand appeared a sword made entirely out of light.

"Die Orc scum!" she yelled out as her sword bit into the neck of her first victim. The Dead soldiers appeared from behind Aragorn and joined the fray.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica was still killing the orcs when the dragon from her vision appeared, flying straight towards her. "Why you?" she asked. "Why now?"

The dragon looked at her as he landed. "Why not?" he asked.

Great, she thought. This dragon has a sense of humour, she silently moaned. Could this get any worse?

"Definitely," the dragon said. "Nice to eat you."

Jessica jumped back as it dove straight at her. She dropped her sword of light, it disappeared once it left her hand. She expected the dragon to be mad, or at least upset that its prey had escaped. But on the contrary, it seemed happy.

_Oh great. I have a dragon on my hands that loves to play with its food,_ Jessica said, rolling between the dragons legs as it dove at her again. _Maybe I'm being a bit pessimistic._ The dragon's tail smashed towards her face, missing it by inches. _Or maybe not,_ she corrected hastily.

She wasn't usually a flighty person, but this was the one exception. She turned away from the dragon and legged it towards Legolas. She looked over her shoulder in time to see the dragon shift into a large snake with fangs two feet long lunge at her. She looked in front of her and vowed never to make that shift. As of then, she had a life-long fear of giant snakes.

The snake wove its way between Legolas and herself. Legolas turned around to see the giant snake. He then saw Jessica, breathing hard from exertion. He was about to jump over to her when she shouted to him over the sound of the hissing.

"Legolas!" she shouted to him, her voice scratchy. "You stay back there! I need to fight this _thing_ on my own! Don't make me make you go blind!" she threatened.

"I heard that '_thing_' comment!" the snake said to her.

Jessica flicked her wrist once more, this time a very long sword appeared in her hands. It appeared to be too long for her size.

"Well, if that's the way you want it," the snake said as it changed into the form of a were-tiger. It also flicked its wrist and a sword of the same length appeared in his hand, only the blade was pure black.

Jessica was the first to make a move. She ran forwards and raised her sword above her head, intending to strike the were-tiger upon the head. As she pulled the sword down, the were-tiger blocked the blow and attempted to stab her in the stomach. Jessica blocked that as well.

The fight continued like that for several minutes; one attacking, the other blocking before attacking. Finally Jessica managed to land a blow to the were-tigers shoulder.

The were-tiger dropped his sword. "That hurt," he said, grabbing his arm where it began to bleed.

Jessica laughed. "All the more fun for me then," she said. The were-tigers sword had disappeared as her had own had done before.

"Until we meet again." And with that he shifted into the form of a dragon and flew off, his right hand clasping the wound.

Once Jessica was sure the dragon was gone she collapsed to her knees, exhausted. She heard Legolas start coming to her side. She shook her head.

"No," she said. "Finish fighting, I'll be here."

She could feel Legolas looking at her, worried, before he turned and left, firing arrows into the orcs that tried to run away from him. She smiled when she heard him counting.

"15," he said. "16."

With that Jessica shifted her form to her Elven form and stayed on her hands and knees, breathing hard, trying to stop her exhaustion.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

What seemed like an age later she felt someone in front of her. She looked up and saw Legolas standing in front of her. He crouched down and offered her his hand. Jessica tiredly lifted her hand and clasped his. He grabbed it and pulled her to her feet as he stood. She collapsed into his arms. He caught her in time.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

Legolas looked at her. "Why are you so tired?" he asked her.

"You trying fighting with another shifter for that long and you will get exhausted as fast as I did," Jessica muttered.

Legolas looked at her before he placed his left arm under legs and placed his right arm around her shoulders and carried her towards Minas Tirith. She wrapped her arms about his neck and rested her head in his shoulder.

"I'm not too heavy?" she asked.

Legolas shook his head. "No, you're rather light though," Legolas replied.

Jessica smiled, tiredly. "Hannon le," she whispered. (Thank you.)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

How was that? Good? Bad? Ugly? Please R&R!

5


	21. Elessar

Disclaimer: For those of you who have forgotten the disclaimer see Of Hobbits, Parties and Rings to Caradhras.

Thank you all for your reviews:

To sorry :( : thank you for your input. No it did not sound like flame, though it gave me some perspective on my own character. I hope to be updating the entire story once I am finished. If you want to see a flame, look in my reviews for a Flame Rising, that will make your blood boil.

Just so anyone who is new to reading this:

- No flames.

- If you are going to flame, be constructive about it. (See sorry :(.)

- If anyone disregards the above and does flame without constructive criticism, I will report abuse.

Now that that has been sorted, I hope you enjoy this chappie! I think I spent three whole days of my free time to get this to all of you. Enjoy! LOL ;-)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 20: Elessar

Jessica felt someone calling to her. She shied away. She wanted to rest, away from the pain in her limbs.

"Kuile, Jessica," a melodic voice spoke to her. "Arwenamin, kuile." (Awake Jessica. My Lady awake.)

Jessica recognised the voice. It was Legolas. He was the only one to use the familiar 'my lady'. She opened her eyes. She was right; Legolas was crouched next to her. She looked around as she sat up.

"How long have I been unconscious?" she asked him.

"Not long, Aragorn let you rest this long to recover your strength," Legolas explained as he handed her a fresh shirt.

Jessica looked down at her own shirt; it was coated in orc blood as well as some of the dragon's blood when she had cut him. She nodded and took the shirt. She watched as he turned his back.

Jessica silently laughed. She removed her shirt, revealing her under shirt that she always wore.

"Legolas, you need not be so prudent, I wear an undershirt," Jessica said, throwing her shirt at the Elf.

Legolas turned around and caught the discarded shirt. She pulled the fresh shirt on and winced slightly.

"Are you alright, melamin?" he asked.

Jessica nodded. "I may have pulled a muscle from my fight with that shifter," she said, getting out of the bed she sat on.

Legolas presented his arm. "May I lead you to the hall of Kings?" he asked her.

Jessica shook her head with silent laughter and took his offered arm. "I would enjoy that, my lord," she said.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

When she stepped into the Hall of Kings she saw Gandalf, Aragorn, Éomer and Gimli. She ran over to Gandalf and embraced him quickly.

"It is good to see you, Gandalf," she said, letting go of the wizard.

"It is good to see you as well little one," he said. He looked at her markings and looked curiously at them; they were pulsating. "What is wrong?"

Jessica laughed. "I'll explain later," she said. She looked about the room. Even though it was covered in white marble, the room seemed dark. She concentrated on a ball of light above their heads. She opened her eyes when she heard the others exclaim in shock.

"What is that?" Éomer asked, his hand on his sword.

"Don't worry, I've just given us a bit more light," Jessica explained.

"You do indeed have a lot to explain," Gandalf said quietly to her.

Jessica looked sheepishly at her feet. Gandalf looked up and into space. Waiting and searching for something.

"Frodo has passed beyond my sight," he said after minutes of waiting. "The darkness is deepening.

"If Sauron had the Ring, we would know it," Aragorn said.

"It's only a matter of time," Gandalf said, looking at the Ranger. "He has suffered a defeat, yes, but behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping."

Gimli breathed out a smoke ring from his pipe. "Let him stay there," he said. "Let him rot! Why should we care?"

"Because ten thousand Orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom," Gandalf replied. He sighed. "I've sent him to his death."

"No," Aragorn said quietly. "There is still hope for Frodo. He needs time and safe passage across the Plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that."

"How?" Gimli asked.

"Draw out Sauron's armies. Empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate."

Gimli coughed out smoke in surprise.

"We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms," Éomer said.

"Not for ourselves," Aragorn said, turning to face the new king of Rohan. "But we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Saurons eye fixed upon us. Keep him blind to all else that moves."

Legolas and Jessica nodded in understanding. "A diversion," Jessica said.

"Certainty of death. Small chance of success. What are we waiting for?" Gimli asked sarcastically.

"Sauron will suspect a trap," Gandalf said aside to Aragorn. "He will not take the bait."

Jessica smiled when she heard Aragorns reply. "Oh, I think he will."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica walked towards Faramir. He turned around once he heard her.

Jessica curtsied. "I am sorry, My Lord Faramir," she said.

"You know of me, yet I know nothing of you," Faramir said, entranced by the lovely woman in front of him.

"My name is Jessica," Jessica replied. She looked closely at Faramir and saw the bandages that protected his wounds. Faramir nodded at her words. "I leave for war in a while."

Faramir looked at her, astounded. "War? Why, you are a woman?" he asked. Jessica saw that he was curious and could tell that he had not meant to be so insulting.

"We Elves are raised for war, both male and female," Jessica lied. "I heard what had happened to you. I am sorry that you had to go through that," she said.

Faramir shook his head. "Do not be, what has happened has happened," he said raising a hand.

Jessica smiled and laughed. "I am sorry to place so many melancholy thoughts on man like you," she said before she walked to the walls that over looked Minas Tirith. "The most beautiful sight anyone could imagine."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica sat on her own horse as Aragorn led the others and their armies towards the Black Gate. She looked to her left and saw Aragorn riding Brego; he wore the armour of the king, he was shaved and his hair was brushed back. She looked to her right and saw Legolas and Gimli riding Arod.

Jessica smiled as she remembered that the two horses had come to Gondor after the battle. She looked back to her left and passed Aragorn. She saw Gandalf, from what she had learned his staff had been destroyed by the Witch-King that Éowyn had killed, and in front of him sat Pippin. Further to her left was Éomer with Merry in front of him.

They stopped a hundred yards away from the Black Gate. They waited for a few minutes. Nothing happened. They waited a few more minutes. Still nothing happened. Jessica had the urge to sing and did so:

"_When the dark wood fell before me  
And all the paths were overgrown  
When the priests of pride say there is no other way  
I tilled the sorrows of stone_

_I did not believe because I could not see  
Though you came to me in the night  
When the dawn seemed forever lost  
You showed me your love in the light of the stars_

_Cast your eyes on the ocean  
Cast your soul to the sea  
When the dark night seems endless  
Please remember me_

_Then the mountain rose before me  
By the deep well of desire  
From the fountain of forgiveness  
Beyond the ice and the fire_

_Cast your eyes on the ocean  
Cast your soul to the sea  
When the dark night seems endless  
Please remember me_

_Though we share this humble path, alone  
How fragile is the heart  
Oh give these clay feet wings to fly  
To touch the face of the stars_

_Breathe life into this feeble heart  
Lift this mortal veil of fear  
Take these crumbled hopes, etched with tears  
We'll rise above these earthly cares_

_Cast your eyes on the ocean  
Cast your soul to the sea  
When the dark night seems endless  
Please remember me..."_

The soldiers looked at her with awe as she watched Aragorn move Brego forwards towards the Black Gate. Jessica watched the others do the same and she followed them, moving her stallion forwards.

"Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth!" Aragorn yelled. "Let justice be done upon him!"

There was a pause before the Black Gate began to open and a rider upon a dark armoured horse approached them. His own face was covered up with a helmet, except for his mouth which seemed to be too large for his face.

"My master, Sauron the Great, bids thee welcome." He made a toothy grin but Aragorn returned a mocking look. "Is there any in this rout with authority to treat me?"

"We do not come to treat with Sauron, faithless and accursed," Gandalf said. "Tell your master this: The armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart these lands, never to return."

The Mouth of Sauron sneered at Gandalf. "Old Greybeard. I have token I was bidden to show thee." He pulled out the Mithril coat the Frodo wore.

"Frodo," Jessica muttered.

The Mouth of Sauron threw the Mirthril coat to Gandalf. "Frodo!" Pippin said.

"Silence," Gandalf said to the Hobbit.

"No!" Merry said.

"Silence!"

"The Halfling was dear to thee, I see," The Mouth of Sauron said pleased. "Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host. Who would've thought one so small could endure so much pain? And he did, Gandalf." The Mouth of Sauron looked at Jessica. "You still have time, shapeshifter, to ally yourself with My Master."

Jessica inwardly cringed; she knew what Sauron would do to her if she did ally herself with him. "I'd rather die at the hands of Sauron's pet shifter," she said. "Or is that too much to ask for?"

Aragorn approached the Mouth of Sauron. "And who is this? Isildur's heir? It takes more to make a king than a broken Elvish blade."

Aragorn took out his sword and cut the Mouth of Sauron's head off in one swing.

"I guess that concludes negotiations," Gimli said from behind Legolas.

"I do not believe it," Aragorn said. "I will not." He looked at Jessica who seemed upon the verge of tears.

They all looked back up at the Black Gates as they opened further. They watched as the orcs started marching towards them.

"Pull back!" Aragorn told the others. "Pull back!"

Everyone wheeled their mounts around and rode back to their army. Jessica and Aragorn noticed how down hearted the soldiers seemed to be.

"Tessa llie talar'!" Jessica yelled. "Tessa llie talar'!" (Hold you ground! Hold your ground!)

The soldiers looked at her with fear and uncertainty written on their faces. Jessica watched as Aragorn rode in front of the men.

"Sons of Gondor, of Rohan, my brothers," he cried out from atop of Brego. "I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of Men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship. But it is not this day. An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the Age of Men comes crashing down. But it is not this day. This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you stand, Men of the West!"

Jessica heard the men draw their swords. Aragorn rode back to the others and they all dismounted from their steeds. Jessica looked closer at Merry and Pippin. Merry wore the clothing of Rohan and Pippin wore the clothing of Gondor. Jessica looked down at herself, she wore the armour of Gondor, the breastplate, the chain mail, the gloves, the arm and leg guards as well as the back plate.

She placed her hands in front of her and made a flicking motion with her left wrist while keeping in mind the sword she wanted. Within seconds she held her sword with a quiver on her back filled with arrows. Legolas, who stood next to her smiled at her choice.

"Not bad," he said with a smiled.

Jessica shook her head with silent laughter. "Only an Elf would say that," she said, watching as their foes circled them.

Gimli looked up at the Elf standing next to him. "Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with an Elf," he said ruefully.

"What about side by side with a friend?" Legolas asked the Dwarf.

"Aye," Gimli said smiling. "I could do that."

Jessica looked at Aragorn as the Eye of Sauron focused upon him. He stared off into the distance for a short while before turning to the army behind him. "For Frodo," she managed to hear him say.

Aragorn ran towards the on coming orcs with Merry and Pippin not too far behind him. Soon after the others, including the army overtook them. Jessica ran and swung her sword that was just a little bit too large for her and felt with satisfaction as the sword sliced the heads off of five orcs.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica ducked a sword swing to her head and killed her opponent. She raised her arm to block a blow to her face. She screamed in agony as she felt the bone break. She brought her arm close to her body before she stabbed the offender.

It was then that the Dragon that had haunted her, landed ring tin front of her.

"You called?" he asked.

Jessica snorted and shifted to tiger. "How about we end this now?" she said. "You can leave Sauron and fight with me, not against me."

The dragon smiled. "If only you spoke the truth," he said before he dived at her.

Jessica fell to the floor, lying on her belly. The dragon missed her by inches as it turned around and landed gently on it's feet. Jessica silently groaned.

"If that's the way you want it," she said before she made a swipe at the shifter. Her claws missed the dragon by mere centimetres.

It continued like that for mere minutes, Jessica was forced to put weight onto her wound front leg whenever she made to swipe at her opponent. It was when an Eagle cry that broke the clamour of fighting that the dragon shifted his attention. It was enough from Jessica to jump him and get her jaws about his throat. She bit hard and shook. It took mere seconds before the dragon lay dead at her feet. She shifted to her Elven form, armour and all.

She looked up at the sky as she heard Pippin shouting out: "Eagles! The Eagles are coming!"

Jessica smiled with joy; the Eagles were giants in comparison to their smaller kindred. Jessica imagined another sword in her left hand and returned to her fight.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica looked up and watched as Barad-dûr fell and the Great Eye of Sauron disappeared. A great explosion blew out from the dying Eye. It destroyed the land between the remains of Barad-dûr and the Black Gate, killing the orcs there. The resulting shockwave hit the remaining orcs outside of Mordor.

Merry jumped for joy. "Frodo! Frodo!"

Jessica jumped as well before Mount Doom erupted. Everyone looked in horror as they realised that their friends were in the midst of the eruption. Jessica looked at Gandalf with shock written across her face. She wanted to fly and rescue her friends, but with her broken arm it was out of the question. She looked around for Legolas before she fell to her knees in exhaustion.

Legolas was at her side in a flash. "Are you alright?" he asked her.

Jessica nodded as he helped her up. She looked at the sword in her hand before she flicked her wrist, dismissing the sword. It vanished and Jessica held herself with more energy.

"Better?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I just realised how much energy it takes to keep a sword made of light in one shape," Jessica said, gesturing with her left hand while keeping her right up against her body.

Legolas noticed this. "What did you do?" he asked her.

"I blocked with my arm and the orc broke my arm in payment," Jessica replied as she watched Gandalf climb up onto one of the Eagles before they headed towards Mount Doom.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica, Gimli and Legolas walked slowly up the stairs. Jessica's arm was in a sling even though Aragorn had healed her arm with athelas.

She wore a silver dress with a crown about her head. Legolas had proposed to her the day before. They heard laughing from the room that Frodo had been placed in to heal. Jessica, Gimli and Legolas rushed up the stairs. Gimli made it through the door before them. Jessica followed Legolas into the room and stood next to Aragorn and Legolas watching as Merry and Pippin climbed all over their cousin. Frodo appeared to look into the distance behind them before he smiled.

Jessica walked up to the Hobbits and gently ruffled Frodos hair. "Welcome back, mellonamin," she said sitting on the edge of the bed. (Welcome back, my friend.)

Frodo smiled before he launched himself at Jessica and enveloped her in a hug. Jessica returned the hug with her good arm.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica stood away from the crowds with Legolas. They both wore intricate silver crowns about their heads. Jessica wore pale red dress, her markings were also pale red against her black hair. Everyone heard what Gandalf said.

"Now come the days of the king."

There was a pause before Aragorn continued. "This day does not belong to one man but to all," he said. "Let us together rebuild this world, that we may share in the days of peace."

Everyone cheered and applauded. Jessica watched as white petals fell to the ground. Aragorn stood tall before he began to sing.

"Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta." Jessica smiled as she understood the song. (Out of the Great Sea to Middle-earth I am come. In this place will I abide, and my heirs, unto the ending of the world.)

Everyone cheered again. It was at that time that Jessica and Legolas led the party of Elves behind them towards King Elessar. When they met Legolas and Aragorn placed a hand on the other's shoulder in greeting.

"Hannon le," Aragorn said. (Thank you.)

Jessica and Legolas held back a small smile before they stepped to the side revealing Elrond with someone standing next to him, hidden by a green banner with the white tree of Gondor. The person stepped forwards and moved the banner to the side, revealing Arwen. She walked forwards and curtsied to Aragorn, the banner in her hands.

Aragorn looked upon her with disbelief. He stroked her face with a gentle touch. He took the banner from her hands before he passed it to one of the soldiers. Arwen took the initiative and embraced Aragorn before they kissed. The crowd applauded again as Aragorn and Arwen split apart.

Jessica followed Aragorn and Arwen as they walked away from the Hall. Aragorn stopped in front of them, apparently shocked.

"My friends," he said. "You bow to no one."

As Aragorn kneeled Jessica saw the four Hobbits. Everyone followed Aragorn and kneeled, bowing their heads to the Hobbits.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Song: Dante's Prayer By Loreena McKennitt. Go to youtube and type in Dante's prayer and go for the first legolas one and enjoy.

How was this Chappie? Please R&R!

7


	22. Valinor

Disclaimer: I'll say it anyway: Jessica is mine! M-I-N-E! MINE! Everything else is Tolkiens.

Hao'sAnjul: There is one more chapter after this.

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. The next chapter will be the last before I start updating the entire story.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 21: Valinor

Jessica sat next to Gandalf as they watched people dancing. Jessica and Gandalf both smiled as they watched Aragorn and Arwen dancing together in the midst of people.

Jessica rubbed her arm where it had been broken. "You alright my dear girl?" Gandalf asked her.

Jessica nodded. "It just feels weird not having my arm in a sling," she replied.

"I know that feeling my dear girl," Gandalf replied with a twinkle in his eyes.

Jessica looked up when she heard someone approaching her. She smiled; it was Legolas. He held out a hand to her.

"Aa' amin caela salka yassen lle?" he asked her. (May I have a dance with you?)

Jessica smiled and took his hand. "La aa'," she said standing up. (You may.)

Legolas smiled in return before leading her to a clear floor space before he placed his other hand on her waist and gripping her hand correctly. It was then that they started to dance, slipping into the other dancers easily.

"We'll be leaving for Mirkwood in the morning," Legolas said.

Jessica nodded. "I would like to meet your father," she said, laying her head against his chest as he let go of her hand and waist.

Legolas wrapped his arms about her. "I hope you shall," he said, resting his head on hers.

Jessica laughed. "What's got you so worried?" she asked the Elf.

"I am afraid that my father will decline," Legolas said softly.

"He will not, I'll live as long as any Elf," Jessica replied surely. She straightened up a bit and began to explain to him about her magic and what she knew of it.

At the end of the dance Jessica excused herself and walked over to Aragorn and Arwen who both were sitting down. She spoke to them quickly before she departed from the room. Legolas made to follow but was stopped by a headshake from his friend. He nodded in recognition and obeyed.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica walked into the hall and smiled, she had just finished her gift to the people of Gondor, including Aragorn and Arwen. She walked towards Aragorn and Arwen.

"I am finished," she said formally.

"You are done so quickly?" Aragorn asked her.

Jessica nodded. "I am, my lord," she replied. "You and your people may look whenever you want." Jessica curtsied before leaving.

She walked over to Legolas. "How are you doing?" he asked her, standing up.

Jessica sat next to him. "Exhausted, I just did Gondor a favour," she explained as the Elf sat down.

"What was it?" he asked her, taking her left hand.

"You'll see," Jessica said.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Everyone gasped when they left the hall; Minas Tirith had been repaired, all missing pieces were either replaced or fixed in new ways. Jessica left Legolas' side and walked to Aragorn and Arwen.

"My coronation gift to the two of you," Jessica said. Aragorn just looked at her with tears in his eyes. Jessica took the opportunity. "Elessar. Ðin nama is cynglic," she said with a straight face. (Elessar. Your name is kingly.)

Aragorn looked at her before he broke out laughing.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Aragorn walked into the throne room. Jessica and Legolas had left earlier on their steeds towards Mirkwood. He saw something placed carefully on his seat. He stepped up and picked it up. He smiled; it was the piece of stitch-work that Jessica had begun in Lothlórien. It was complete. He laid it gently on the arm of the chair before he sat down.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica walked next to Legolas as they were taken into the presence of the King of Mirkwood. Legolas held her right hand and he could feel how much she shook.

"Hey," he said, gaining her attention. "It is going to be alright."

Jessica nodded and her shaking subsided somewhat. "I know that but I can't stop being nervous," she said.

"Is my love, a woman who has fought Wargs, Orcs and Uruk-Hai's, afraid of a king?" he asked her.

Jessica nodded her head. "Yes, I know how to deal with those monsters," she said. "But I have no idea how to approach a king."

Legolas smiled and bowed low as they had just reached the king. "Amin aran," he said, letting go of Jessica's hand. (My king.)

Jessica also bowed. "Amin haran," she said. (My king.)

Thranduil looked to his son before standing up and enveloping Legolas in a hug. He stepped back and placed a hand on his son's shoulder. Legolas did the same.

"Creso eska amin utinu," he said. "Ya naa re?" (Welcome home my son. Who is this?)

"Sina naa Jessica, atar," Legolas said, gesturing to Jessica. (This is Jessica, father.)

Jessica curtsied bowing her head. "Heru en amin," she said. (My lord.)

Thranduil looked at Jessica, and then at his son. "Lle mela he?" (Do you love her?)

Legolas nodded. "Amin atar," he said. (I do father.)

Jessica looked wary during all this, she understood what they were saying but she didn't know what they meant. Thranduil looked at Jessica once more before he stepped up to her and bowed.

"Heru en amin?" Jessica asked, unsure. (My lord?)

Legolas smiled at Jessica before his father enveloped her in a hug. "Hannon le, Poikaer," he said into her ear. (Thank you, Pure one.)

Jessica looked at him, shocked. Legolas decided to break in at that point.

"Atarm, iire lye?" he asked. (Father, when shall we marry?)

Thranduil smiled. "Amin iire auta a' lle," he said. (I shall leave that to you.)

Jessica and Legolas shared a look. "Nelde Lotesse?" Jessica asked. (3rd of May?)

Legolas shrugged his shoulders. "De a' lle," he said. (Up to you.)

Jessica just looked at him. "Kainen Cermie, sina yen," she said. (10th of July, this year.)

Thranduil nodded his head. "Amin rangwa," he said before he walked towards a set of doors that neither had seen. (I agree)

He opened them and stepped outside the doors onto a balcony. Jessica and Legolas followed him. They were both shocked by the number of Elves that stood outside on the ground below. The crowds cheered before Thranduil signalled for silence.

"Amin untinu dethol verne'!" he called out. The crowd roared. "Cermie i' coisaira!" (My son has chosen a wife! July will be the time of marriage!)

Jessica looked at Legolas, bewilderment on her face. Legolas slightly shrugged at her.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica sat next to Legolas, their warrior braids no longer in their hair though Jessica wore braids that followed her designs. They both wore the intricate silver crowns that they had worn at Aragorn's crowning. Thranduil sat near them smiling.

Jessica leaned towards her husband and rested her head on his shoulder. Legolas smiled and pulled her closer, his Isildin ring visible on his right hand. Jessica lifted her right hand and looked at her own Isildin ring before looking up at the sky; they had managed to get the diner outside where their rings would glow under the moonlight.

"I love you," she told her husband.

Legolas held her tighter. "I love you two, melamin," he said before he kissed her gently on her cheek.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

4 years later

Jessica's head lay on Legolas' bare chest. Jessica laid her hand on his well muscled stomach and she heard him stir. She smiled. She felt his hand brush her back. She giggled.

"Not fair," she said.

Legolas smiled and focused his eyes. They fell upon his wife.

"And how are you this morning?" Legolas asked her.

"I am well," she said. "Considering the fact that I am to go to the Shire in a while."

Legolas smiled ruefully. "Do you really have to go?" he asked her, suddenly childish.

Jessica nodded. "I have to, this will be the last time I see Frodo before he leaves for Valinor," she explained.

"Will you give him my regards?"

Jessica nodded. "I will, amin vesta," she said. (I promise.)

Jessica nestled closer to Legolas and he hugged her to him.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica let Gandalf tell her where to go. She was the 'horse' that pulled a carriage into Hobbiton. Gandalf smiled as he watched the rapid colour change that appeared on Jessica's large wolf form. He pulled the reigns back and Jessica took that as a sign to stop. Both Jessica and Gandalf smiled as they saw the four Hobbits. They ran up to Jessica and started hugging her.

"It is nice to see you too my friends," Jessica said to the Hobbits.

Frodo looked up at her with a wide smile on his face. "It has been a long time," he said.

Jessica nodded. "It has indeed, mellon amin," she said. "Legolas wishes that he could be here to see you go, but he was a bit tied up with his work before I left." Frodo nodded in thanks. (My friend.)

"Climb in my friends," Gandalf said.

Merry and Pippin nodded and climbed up into the carriage. Jessica nudged Frodo and Sam up.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jessica walked next to Bilbo, in her normal wolf form, helping him walk with Frodo on Bilbo's right.

"Oh!" Bilbo said, looking up to look at the Havens harbour. "Well, here's a sight I have never seen before."

Jessica knew what he meant. Upon the quay stood Elrond, Celeborn and Galadriel, they smiled in greeting. Jessica dipped her head to the Elves.

"The power of the Three Rings is ended," Galadriel said. "The time has come for the dominion of Men."

Jessica looked at Frodo who nodded and took his uncle from Jessica. Jessica smiled and walked over to the Elves. As she walked she shifted to her Elven form, startling Elrond and Celeborn.

"Heru en amins," she said. (My lords.)

The two Elves bowed to her. Elrond took her to one side, away from the others.

"What is on your mind?" he asked her.

"Nothing, Legolas asked me to say thank you for the Council," Jessica said.

"What do you mean?"

"If it hadn't have been for the council Legolas would have never had met me and we would never had gotten married," Jessica replied.

Elrond nodded. "I Aear can vên na mar," he said. (The sea calls us home.)

Jessica nodded before she hugged the Elf. "May the Valar watch over you," she said before letting go. She pushed him towards the ship. "Go! Go before I start crying!" she said with a smile on her face.

Elrond smiled and escorted Bilbo up onto the ship. Celeborn followed after him, shortly followed by Galadriel who smiled.

Jessica ran back to the Hobbits and Gandalf. "Farewell, my brave friends," he said. "My work is now finished. Here at last, on the shores of the sea, comes the end of our Fellowship." Jessica watched as Merry and Pippin started to cry while Frodo watched in silence. "I will not say, 'Do not weep', for not all tears are evil." He moved towards the ship before he stopped and looked back to the group of friends. "It's time, Frodo."

The other Hobbits turned to look at Frodo in surprise. "What does he mean?" Sam asked him.

"We set out to save the Shire, Sam," Frodo explained. "And it has been saved. But not for me."

Sam began to cry. "You don't mean that," he said. "You can't leave," he said.

Jessica smiled sadly and crouched down in front of Frodo and shifted to her wolfish form before she licked him from chin to forehead. "I will miss you my friend. My dear little Hobbit," she said sadly.

Frodo smiled and gave Sam the red book he had been writing in. "The last pages are for you, Sam," Frodo said. Sam took the book.

Jessica watched as Frodo hugged the others, including Sam before kissing him on the forehead. He turned to Jessica and hugged her.

"Good luck my friend," Jessica whispered.

"May your life be long, Jessica," Frodo muttered into her ear before he let go and walked over to Gandalf and took his hand as they walked onto the ship.

They all watched as the White Ship sailed away. Jessica nudged Sam, enlarging herself a bit more to accommodate the three Hobbits.

"Come on Sam, no use crying about him not coming back," Jessica said. "He made his choice a long time ago, do not feel sad."

She lay down on her stomach and allowed the Hobbits to climb on. "Why are you letting us ride you?" Pippin asked.

Jessica carefully stood up. "There is no way that I'm going to let you ride those horses or walk all the way to the Shire now am I?" she asked them. "I'll drop you off at the Shire before I go to Mirkwood."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Did everyone enjoy? Please R&R. All your review are important to me! So please press that button!

5


	23. Epilogue

Disclaimer: everything except Jessica and the dragon are Tolkien's.

Should there be a sequel to this??

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Epilogue

Daniel sat on his bed, his blue eyes puffy from crying. He sniffed as he looked at the newspaper clipping that lay on his lap. The title was: "Tragic death by thunderstorm." It showed an image of Jessica smiling. The article went on to say that Jessica had been at home watching TV when a fork of lightening hit her house and it exploded, killing her instantly.

He looked to his left and saw a little soft toy, white wolf with red markings. He smiled slightly; it had belonged to Jessica. He picked it up and smiled. It was definitely something to remember Jessica by.

While he was looking at the wolf he didn't notice a slip of parchment land on his desk.

_Daniel, Jessica still lives, look to Middle-Earth._

_Valar_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Here ends Hobbits, Elves, And A Wolf?_

_I hope that everyone who has read has enjoyed a part of this._

_Yours, Anessathiel_

1


	24. Author's notes part 1

I have officially decided to NOT write a sequel to _Hobbits, Elves, And A Wolf?_ despite all of the votes saying that I should. I have thought about it long and hard over the past few months since I had completed it and have decided to not continue. I AM willing to let someone else, if they want to, to write their own sequel. PM me with your plot ideas and I will decide from there who will take over.


	25. Author's notes part 2

UPDATE

**_Anyone _**who wants to write a sequel to _Hobbits, Elves, And A Wolf? **must **_PM me if they want to get a chance of writing it. If they do want to write a sequel I will send them a plot line from the original so they can take it from there.

Yours, Anna


End file.
